HustleWTB Crossover
by ss9
Summary: A Hustle, Wire in the Blood crossover featuring our two favourite guest characters, Gavin Cochrane and Meredith Gates, are they a match made in heaven? Or in Hell?
1. Series 1 Episode 1

Series 1 Episode 1:  
  
Cut to swish London Office Block, on the Top floor sits the Christopher Brady Gallery a company that up until now has only been held in the highest esteem by the rest of the art world, especially for the prize piece in it's collection their highly publicized Mondrian , the jewel in Brady's crown. However unbeknownst to all but a select few that façade of wealth and prosperity is soon about to crumble, in his office sits the owner, barely a shadow of his former self and already the vultures are starting to circle. One Vulture in particular had already made their first attack, and now she had the taste for blood he was certain nothing would stop Meredith Gates from going for the jugular.  
  
"Chris you've done all you can, you're up to your neck in debt and if you don't move fast you'll be left with nothing, once your creditors move in it's curtains my friend. However if you sell the Mondrian to me privately, I mean we both know it's part of your personal collection, sell it now for cash then tonight you could be on your merry way to South America with a nice wad of ready cash in your back pocket." Meredith pitched confidently, trying to keep her tone soft and sympathetic.  
  
"At a sizeable discount I have no doubt!" Chris spat sarcastically. "I know you Meredith you didn't come here to do me a favor you came here to practically steal my prize painting out from under my nose for a fraction of what it's actually worth!  
  
Smiling contentedly like a cat who knew she had the cream Meredith stalked over to the wall where the Mondrian hung all its glory. "Well what do you expect, you're stuck between a rock and a hard place and you expect me not to take advantage, come off it Chris a few years ago you would have done the same! So do we have a deal, or do I take my cash and leave you to your fate, leaving the door open for those ignorant creditors of yours who will no doubt be knocking on your door in the morning?"  
  
"Alright we have a ...." But Chris never got the chance to finish his sentence as suddenly the Gallery doors were slammed open, Meredith whirling round in annoyance to glare at whom so ever had dared interrupt her delicate negotiations.  
  
Holding the door open was a tall, tanned somewhat muscular man but it wasn't him who drew her attention, she had learnt early on this business to tell the monkeys from the Organ Grinders, instead her eyes settled and narrowed on a shorter fairer gentleman who strode in a few seconds later. Gavin entered the room like he entered everywhere with an air of confidence and mastery, scanning it quickly for danger his eyes flickered over Brady before settling on the far more pleasant visage of the stunning brunette. Automatically his eyes raked up and down her body, picturing her without all those layers, although he noted with a mental chuckle she wasn't wearing that many to start with, but what she had on she wore with a sense confidence especially that pair of come fuck me boots.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Meredith demanded as she locked eyes with the handsome stranger a strange sensation of excitement fluttering up and down her spin as she watched him blatantly size her up. "This is a private meeting, if you have business with Mr Brady you can bloody well wait till I've finished!"  
  
"Meredith..." Chris hissed warningly, what remained of his color rapidly disappearing from his cheeks as he watched her lay into and possibly insult one of the most dangerous men in London.  
  
"What?" She snapped back, glaring over her shoulder at the spineless Chris.  
  
"It's alright." Gavin cut in a twist of amusement in his words. "Please continue don't mind me!"  
  
Smiling curtly in satisfaction Meredith turned to the stunned Chris demanding. "I believe you were about to tell me we had a deal the Mondrian for £500 K, cash!"  
  
Shaking in his shoes Chris simply nodded, standing up he seized the pen Meredith offered and quickly scrawled his signature across the contract of sale before collapsing back into his seat.  
  
"Excellent I'll just ring my security people have them bring the money up....and then..." She trailed off walking over to gaze lovingly at her new acquisition. "We'll be able to take you home!" She whispered as she tentatively reached out to caress the edge of the canvas.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Gavin piped up from across the room where he leant casually against the wall, in complete command of the situation, as a furious Meredith whirled round to face him.  
  
"What?" She snapped closing the distance between them and holding up the signed contract for him to see. "See I have it in black and white..."  
  
"That contract is with Christopher Brady..." Gavin baited, watching with delight as her cheeks flushed with anger. "And as you can see here from seven thirty this evening, which was I would say five minutes before Chris signed that contract all his assets became mine, you see I brought out all his other creditors which makes this gallery including that painting you're so fond of mine!"  
  
"NO!" Meredith gasped, glaring at Gavin with such loathing and hatred he was impressed, before closing the remaining distance between them and snatching his seizure notice out of his hands. "This can't be happening; it has to be a fake! I mean who authorizes seizure notices for seven thirty in the evening and on a Sunday?"  
  
"Oh well I find it's helpful to have friends in high places..." Gavin retorted prizing the paper from her now unresisting hands. "Of course if you still want the painting I'm certainly open to negotiation, over dinner perhaps? Although I must warn you I'm going to want sizably more than £500K for it!"  
  
Shaking with fury at once more being beaten to the punch Meredith stormed over to the desk where her attaché case lay, seizing it roughly she turned and strode towards the door.  
  
"Perhaps an intimate Lunch tomorrow, I know a fabulous little French place and we can talk it over, pick you up around Twelve?" Gavin asked unable to resist one last attempt, hoping that her desire for the Mondrian was greater than her loathing of him, well enough to get her to agree to lunch, the rest he was sure he could take care of himself and it had been quite sometime since had felt this intrigued by any woman he'd just met.  
  
Pausing at the threshold Meredith glanced over her shoulder, her eyes openly raking him up and down as she appeared to consider his proposal, part of her was tempted but there was no way she was going to give this guy the satisfaction of knowing that . "Sorry but I have better ways to spend my very valuable free time!" She retorted before slamming the door and striding out to the elevator.  
  
Shaking his head in amusement Gavin turned to glance over at Chris any enthusiasm for torturing the gallery owner fading fast, now that his interest was more agreeable engaged elsewhere. "Mr Brady I know it is customary to live up to my reputation but how about we make a little deal, I won't have your legs broken for causing me all the bother of court orders and seizure notices if you give me her name and address. Danny here will make sure you sign all the right documents better keep this nice and legal wouldn't want to get into trouble with the law now would we, then I suggest you take a nice long holiday, I hear the black hole of Calcutta is very nice this time of year" He added as he strode towards the door intent on catching up with that intriguing brunette.  
  
Striding into the lobby Gavin caught the swish of the elevator doors as they began to close, smiling smugly he quickened his pace, managing to wedge a foot in between the closing doors causing them to quickly open. Inside Meredith whirled round her mobile out and against her ear as she tried desperately to phone her driver a look of surprise and annoyance fluttering over her face, as she flicks her hair out of her eyes intent on ignoring him for as long as possible. However suddenly her mobile dies, swearing loudly she glares at it quickly realizing she has no reception in the lift, for a moment she toys with the idea of asking to borrow his but quickly shelves that as she has no desire to feel obligated towards him in anyway.  
  
Risking a quick glance in his direction she watches him as he leans back against the side of the lift his arms folded as he stares at her a broad smile spreading across his face as he catches her looking at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're grinning about!" Meredith snapped. "By the time I'm through with you your gallery won't have a single visitor or buyer!"  
  
"You really are quite the little fire cracker, you don't even know my name and already you're threatening me, that's either very brave or incredibly stupid!" Gavin retorted.  
  
"Well who the hell are you anyway?" Meredith asked before she could stop herself, her curiosity getting the better of her anger.  
  
Smiling Gavin walked over to her, holding out his hand. "Gavin Cochran"  
  
Raising an eyebrow and making no move to take his proffered hand Meredith coolly replied "Like that's supposed to mean something to me, as far as my world is concerned you're a nobody!"  
  
However before Gavin could reply the lights in the lift suddenly went out plunging them into darkness, jerking suddenly to a stand still sending them both flying Meredith crashing into him as she tried to regain her balance. Acting instinctively he wrapped his arm round her waist in order to steady her, inadvertently pulling her firmly against him and he heard her breathing automatically hike, reveling in the feeling of her breasts as they pressed up against his side. Then all of a sudden the emergency lights flickered into being, sending a dull red glow throughout out the confined space, glancing round the room Gavin's attention quickly returned to the woman practically in his arms and for a moment their gazes locked and Gavin caught a glimmer of something in her eyes, a look that sent his thoughts in one particular direction.  
  
Pulling away slightly Meredith was unable to break their gaze; it was like his eyes were boring into hers seeing through all the barriers and bullshit and that shook her to her very core and the only think she could think of to say was. "You have nice eyes, but somehow I don't trust what's behind them."  
  
Smiling slightly Gavin retorted. "Likewise, I've always believed there is nothing more dangerous than a beautiful woman who knows it!"  
  
"Why thank you...You know perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot...I don't suppose the offer of negotiating is still open?" Meredith asked coolly.  
  
"Over dinner?" Gavin retorted folding his arms and leaning back against the wall as he gazed at her hungrily.  
  
"That would be a nice gesture, nothing wrong with mixing a little business...." Meredith began  
  
"With pleasure?" Gavin countered, smiling broadly.  
  
Meredith returned his smile. "Why not perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement, I mean you're new to the art world you're going to need some help and in return...."  
  
"Let me guess you'd like a certain something to hang on your walls? Why should I trust you, I don't even know your name?" Gavin countered moving towards her.  
  
Chuckling slightly Meredith held out her hand saying. "I'm Meredith Gates."  
  
Closing the remaining distance between them Gavin gently took her hand turning it over and bringing it up to his lips before placing a tender kiss on the tops of her knuckles his eyes locking dangerously with hers as he studied her reaction, noting with glee her rapt expression and suddenly rapid breathing, his eyes falling to her chest which appeared to be straining against her tight fitting suit jacket.  
  
"Well now we're acquainted I don't suppose you have a mobile I could borrow, mine hasn't a signal perhaps you could check if yours does, I was supposed to be meeting some friends for a celebratory dinner but well I hardly think that's going to happen now, and besides we really need to let someone know we're trapped in here, otherwise we could be in here all night!" Meredith trailed off, automatically picturing what they could get up to keep themselves amused.  
  
Nodding Gavin reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his mobile and flicking it open, his eyes automatically registering the fact that he did indeed have a signal, but instead of handing it over he shook his head, a wry smile pulling at his lips as he slid the cell phone back into his pocket.  
  
"You're lying aren't you!" Meredith countered glaring at him, an almost amused expression on her face.  
  
"And what makes you think that, you don't even know me... but maybe, you could get to know me a little better, if you like, then you would know if I was lying or not in the future..." Gavin trailed off smiling suggestively at her  
  
"That depends..." She countered, meeting his gaze and not backing down.  
  
"On what?" Gavin retorted.  
  
"Certain things for example, what do you do to keep you honest Mr Cochrane?"  
  
"Oh this and that, you know..." Gavin hedged wondering about her use of the word honest, securitizing her face for any deeper meaning but finding no obvious signs of deception.  
  
"No I don't know you should tell me." Meredith retorted flicking her hair out of her face as she slowly began to unbutton her jacket, revealing a practically sheer skimpy blouse underneath.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to try and find out if you're smart enough that is?" He replied his eyes greedily moving over her newly revealed form.  
  
For a moment neither of them spoke the gauntlet had been thrown down and Gavin waited with baited breath to see if she had the balls to pick it up  
  
"Oh I'm smart enough, I'm just wondering if it's worth the effort!"  
  
"Well then that's another thing for you to work out, but I DO have money, and now a gallery as you know!"  
  
"Ahhh, well so do I! I guess that makes us even."  
  
"Yes I would say so, very well matched indeed! We both like money, probably good food, fine wine, nice cars and.... Who knows what else we have in common?"  
  
Meredith smiled in reply, not sweetly but smugly, her eyes now openly raking over him eyeing him totally as she shifted around on her boots before shrugging of her jacket "Is it just me Mr Cochrane or is it getting hot in here?"  
  
For a moment Gavin didn't answer his thoughts were more agreeably entertained tracing the outline of her body through her practically see through top. "Please call me Gavin, and yes I must admit it is getting somewhat steamy." He added as he well he stripped off his jacket before moving to loosen his tie. "Why it's practically a sauna, I suppose that will go someway to making up for missing out on my work out session this evening."  
  
"Oh so you like to go and flex your muscles then?" Meredith asked almost coyly  
  
"Oh yes, frequently! But I prefer to play squash, getting to thrash around with a partner is far more fun, do you like to play Ms Gates?" Gavin asked innocently, but Meredith simply raised an eyebrow in response. "Squash I mean?" He added teasingly.  
  
Smiling broadly Meredith shock her head. "No."  
  
"So what do you play?" Gavin countered, moving to lean up against the wall beside her  
  
"Nothing that involves running around chasing after balls, I've always preferred the games where they fall in my lap things I can control completely!"  
  
"So do you always have to be in control? Sometimes you must need to relax, have fun and let off steam!"  
  
"Let off steam? No I'd rather create it!" Meredith replied huskily, parting her lips slightly and running her tongue across her top lip.  
  
"Really? You know some how I can see that about you, something about the way you're talking, the way you keep touching your neck and the way you're looking at me. I haven't had a chance to truly have fun in a while for one reason or another so maybe the two of us could help each other out, make a deal or two, chill out together or steam up as you like..." He trailed off as Meredith began to close the distance between them, running her hands up his chest before pushing him back against the wall and torturously slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
An hour or so later the lift doors finally opened and Meredith sauntered out her hips swaying tellingly, Gavin followed a second later watching her with an amused and sated expression on his face. As the reached the double doors Gavin jumped in front of her, laying a hand on her sleeve he made her stop in her tracks. "It's been nice getting to know you Ms Gates? May I offer you a lift home I can call my car..."  
  
Turning to face him Meredith smiled smugly. Leaning forward she grasped his tie, pulling him towards her for a passionate kiss, before suddenly drawing away, pushing open the glass doors and striding out into the street just as her driver pulled up in her jag. Calling back over her shoulder Meredith added coolly "No need I already called mine" before getting into her car, as the driver opened the door, without even a backwards glance leaving Gavin standing on the curb staring at her in amazement. Then suddenly the blacked out window scrolled down and Meredith Gates looked out at him. "Well do you want a lift or not?"  
  
Laughing Gavin walked over to the car, opening the door and gazing down at the fascinating woman inside, before sliding in beside her his arm wrapping round her shoulder despite her initial protests and pulling her close. "So where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"Well I could have sworn you were buying me dinner, if not you can get out now, but one thing is for certain you definitely owe me some new underwear!" Meredith retorted teasingly as the car pulled away from the curb and sped into the night. 


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2:  
  
Sitting behind the desk at the hub of his newly acquired asset Gavin Cochran ran a hand over his newly shaved chin, after that period in jail and that debacle with his backstabbing solicitor he had felt the need for a change in image but even so it was still taking some getting used to; but of course it did have it's plus sides the incident in this building's very own lift had more than confirmed that. Resisting a chuckle Gavin sat back in his chair his thoughts once more returning to the enigma that was Meredith Gates.  
  
There was undeniable chemistry there after all they had slept together within half a hour of meeting then there had been the restaurant where they had barely made it through the first course before the urge to dash off to the nearest hotel had overwhelmed them. That night had been one of the most satisfying and titillating experiences of his life and he was sure it had been for her as well, so why had she left without waking him? It was not an easy thing for a man in his position to admit, but he had been outfoxed by that woman, and it had been more than a slight dent to his pride that he had woken to an empty bed the next morning, no note, no sign that she had been there at all save the dent from her head on the pillow next to him.  
  
For days he had considered calling her, but each time his pride had stopped him after all what right had she to treat him like that, didn't she realise who he was.... But it wasn't long before he came to realise that it was her lack of deference and fear and her ballsy attitude that made her so attractive to him.  
  
Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door and Gavin's right hand man Danny came waltzing in, the crisp tailoring of his Armani suit emphasising his broad shoulders and his dark hair slicked back into a pony tail, he looked good but the trouble was Gavin thought was he knew it. Coming into his office without waiting to be asked was just another sign; Danny was getting far too cocky for his own good and mores the pity he hadn't the brain to realise it!. Gavin on the other hand was far from stupid and was as meticulous as his psychological profile had made him out to be, like a master chessman he sized up the strengths and weaknesses of each and every opponent strategically manoeuvring his pieces to cut off every avenue of escape before moving in with the big guns for the kill.  
  
"Hey Boss!" Danny greeted far too casually for Gavin's liking. "We got that artist chappy downstairs still, he keeps saying he won't leave till he sees you, we've tried telling him nicely and all but still the schmuck stays put, do you want us to take care of it properly this time?" Danny asked thuggishly pounding a clenched fist into his open palm, so as to emphasise his point.  
  
"What did he want again?" Gavin asked distractedly.  
  
"Something about wanting your help with some other gallery apparently they are refusing to release him from a long term exclusive contract and he wants you to help persuade them, like we're suddenly the Samaritans or something?" Danny replied, snorting at the irony and his own pathetic joke. "So you want me to deal with it? I'm sure the boys would like the exercise I mean since you've been out there's not been the usual..." Danny began shooting his mouth off, a blatant look of disapproval on his face.  
  
"Not been the usual what? Bouts of thuggish behaviour, I told you before and I'll tell you again, it's too hot at the moment to pull anything so obviously illegal, there is nothing that DCI would like better than to catch us with our proverbial pants down so she has the excuse to bundle me back to jail!" Gavin retorted tersely. "Why don't you let me deal with things my way? Send him up I'll give him five minutes of my valuable time!"  
  
"Sure thing." Danny replied, moving towards the door, slowly shaking his head he had never though he would see that day when the legendry Gavin Cochrane would turn away the chance to show his muscle, if he kept this up he risked alienating his entire operation. As he reached the door Danny had to smother a smile, but then again surely that would leave the way clear for a little internal reorganisation?  
  
Meanwhile the other side of London a jet touched down skimming gently over the tarmac as it delivered its special cargo home. A few minutes later and Meredith Gates was fast tracked through customs to supervise the unloading of her new prize piece for her gallery, it had taken days of haggling but she had thrown herself into the task; if anything it had been a welcome excuse to escape the country. She had made her decision it had only been a one time fling, only sex, there couldn't be anything more to it! But even so at the back of her mind niggled a small seed of doubt, if it meant nothing then why had she found the need to place an entire ocean between them?  
  
(Cut back to office)  
  
"So Mr Montague what exactly do you want from me?" Gavin asked amiable as he surveyed the nervous young man who fidgeted in the seat in front of him.  
  
"I explained all that in my letter to Mr Brady.. and then to your associates..." Will Montague began shakily, his nervousness only increasing as the new gallery owner continued to stare at him in that intense unflinching way that made him feel like he could see inside his head.  
  
"Perhaps but I want to hear it from you...I mean I am hardly a lawyer how do you expect me to help you, and more to the point why should I?" Gavin asked smiling as he toyed with the young man in front of him, he was obviously harmless, perhaps a little highly strung but then most of these artistic types were.  
  
"Well its like this a year or so ago I stupidly entered into an exclusive contract that bound me to one gallery for five years, it seemed like a good deal at the time I would get a basic yearly living allowance in exchange for exclusivity and a higher commission rate for the gallery. I mean what new artist wouldn't jump at the chance a prestigious London gallery offering to support you and promote your work and for a while everything was going well, and sales and interest in my work were really taking off...."  
  
"This is all fascinating!" Gavin cut in. "But what exactly does any of it have to do with me?"  
  
"I was getting to that!" Will snapped angrily before catching the warning look in Gavin's eyes. "I'm sorry it's just I can't go on like this..." Will added running his fingers through his mid length greasy looking hair in desperation. "You're my last hope, I've approached dealer after dealer to help me out and all have refused, no one wants to take her on, but she's destroying me...."  
  
"Who is?" Gavin retorted interest suddenly piqued.  
  
"That satanic bitch Meredith Gates." Will retorted venomously. "I mean at first she's all charm and I mean you only have to look at her to see how most men would be putty in her hands, and she's not afraid to use any means to get what she wants...One minute you're her flavour of the month then suddenly she's bored of you and throws you out like last week's garbage! But if it isn't enough she chewed me up and spat me out she's determined to destroy me professionally as well, she's removed my paintings from her gallery and refuses to take more, and I can't sell to anyone else because of that god forsaken contract you're my only hope!"  
  
Smiling as he sank down into his chair, Gavin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, perhaps this was the excuse he was looking for, either that or it would prove a satisfying way of getting even, either way the choice would be down to her... Glancing up he caught the young artist's eye. "Mr Montague I believe I may be able to help you after all, just leave it with me will you?"...  
  
Later that day Meredith finally made it back to her gallery escorted by a sizable security force that would make have made even the most desperate thief nervous, anxious to escape to the relative privacy of her office whilst her minions carried out the tasks she paid them for, she strode past her assistant with barely a nod of acknowledgement. However as she marched into the room she stopped dead at the sight, glancing over to her desk she could barely make out the desktop as every available inch had been covered in arrangements of roses in a veritable rainbow of colours. Backing out of the room she glanced back over her shoulder at her assistant. "How did they get there?" She asked.  
  
Stuttering nervously at her boss's almost friendly tone the secretary got to her feet. "Well they only just arrived Ms Gates about half an hour ago there was a delivery, I thought there had to be some mistake but I rang up the florist and they confirmed it but refused to reveal the identity of the customer, saying something about how he ordered the flowers over the phone and then a few minutes later someone arrived and paid for them all in cash....Apparently there was a note included..."  
  
"Fine..." Meredith added cutting her off, as she strode back into her office, her curiosity piqued.  
  
Walking over to her desk she quickly found the note, although technically it was more like a package, neatly wrapped and baring the hallmarks of one of the more exclusive London stores. Intrigued Meredith quickly ripped at the wrapping, lifting the lid of the box and gasping at what lay inside, who on earth would be sending her things like that? Seizing the note which lay nestled amongst the finest Italian silk underwear she quickly flicked it open.  
  
'Let it never be said I don't keep my promises or pay my debts. G P.s. Any chance of a private showing?' and then a mobile number.  
  
(Cut to Meredith's downtown apartment later that evening)  
  
Meredith sat in front of her dressing table brushing out her long dark locks, but her thoughts were far from the task in hand, they were preoccupied with the events from earlier. Glancing over at her tabletop phone she reached out almost instinctively picking the receiver up from the cradle and dialling the first few numbers for his mobile, before slamming it down, taking a deep breath she picked the phone back up again and dialled the whole number letting it ring for almost a whole second before slamming it back down.  
  
Shaking her head as if to dispel this uncharacteristic behaviour Meredith moved off to her closet pulling out the slinky red number she was wearing to the Tate Gallery re-launch that evening and gracefully stepping into it. Suddenly as she was slipping on her Jimmy Cho heels her phone began to ring shrilly, uncertain she allowed it to ring unanswered however too late she realised that her answer phone would pick up the call, dashing across the room she stumbled on her heels and aghast she heard her message service kick in.  
  
'You've reached Meredith Gates, I'm not available to take your call at the moment but if you leave your name and number I'll do my best to get back to you...  
  
Hi Meredith its Gavin glad to see you got my present, perhaps next time we can actually manage to talk in person, who knows it might be sooner than you think....'  
  
Cursing under her breath Meredith realised that she had not only given away her home number but also the fact she was both interested and yet too nervous to ring him in person. However she had little chance to ponder the meaning behind the message as suddenly the buzzer for her door sounded, it would have to be John Raymont, the Guardian's leading art critic, they had met before at several high brow events and it had proved convenient and advantageous to allow him to become her standard escort to such affairs.  
  
It was hardly a secret that he wanted to take their relationship further, but so far she had managed to dodge the bullet and keep things on a purely platonic level, however lately he had become more and more insistent even going to so far as to try to touch her up the last time before asking if he could come up for coffee. Normally such attention wouldn't phase her , in fact when she had been starting out she might even have looked on it as an advantageous move becoming the lover of such a influential figure in the art world, but things were different now and a part of her hankered for a man who could fulfil both her intellectual and physical needs. Grabbing her tiny Chanel bag she took one last glance in the mirror; who was she kidding, men like that only existed in a modern fairy tale.  
  
(Cut to Tate Modern – The Swish opening gala for the new exhibition, a bold joint venture between the Tate and the Getty museum)  
  
The gallery was packed with London's beautiful people, the rich hobnobbing with the talented, Gavin Cochrane prowled around the room, all this was new to him and made quite a contrast to those bleak few months he had spent inside, but even so he still felt completely at ease. Often he felt a few enquiring glances, some from the society crème de la crème trying to work who this stranger was and what he was doing here, after all he hardly fitted the role of struggling but talented artist nor that of a glamorous yet easy model who were the normal influx of bodies in the art world. The old vanguard of owners and dealers remained the same and they guarded their turf with the tenacity of a pit-bull terrier, so Gavin's presence a single man, obviously wealthy and apparently completely at ease was bound to stand out.  
  
So far it had been a somewhat amusing evening he had walked round the galleries looked at the paintings but had spent most of the time watching the people who looked at the paintings; it didn't take long to establish who the main players were, they always had other people clustered round them, buzzing like bees round a honey pot. Nonetheless Gavin noted with amusement quite often some of the more lovely looking bees shot him interested glances over the shoulder of whatever rich old artist, dealer or owner they had themselves draped over at that moment.  
  
However he had a specific reason for attending tonight's gala, moving towards the spiral staircase that led to the higher level Gavin paused for a moment ignoring the throng of people that pushed past him in order to scan the crowd below for one person in particular. At first it seemed like an impossible task but suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red, turning so he could get a better look he caught his first glance of her as she entered the party and for a moment he felt a flash of something, possibly jealousy, as he saw her on the arm of another man. Well he thought to himself that was something he could soon deal with, and smoothing down his tux he carefully unfastened his bow tie letting the loose ends drape casually as he unfastened his collar, then appearing both relaxed and confidant he strode across the room seizing two champagne flutes as he went.  
  
On the other side of the room Meredith was trying desperately to shake off John Raymont, he had been worse tonight than normal, trying to place his hand on her thigh in the car and then when they had arrived putting his sweaty hands on her bare back before trying to rest it on her arse as they walked around the room. It took all of her self control to stop herself from seizing his wandering hands and giving them a bone crunching squeeze, at least that way he might get the message but then she risked alienating a very important man. So instead she tried everything to distance herself but whenever she tried to dash off in a different direction he'd follow her, the obligatory possessive sweaty palm groping her through thin silk of her Versace dress.  
  
She finally thought she had found an escape route when Sir Micheal D'Mimsy asked her to dance, but unfortunately for her before she could accept, John jumped in chiding his lordship for stealing away his date before he had had the chance to dance with her himself. So she had found herself in an even worse situation, now not only was she still trapped with her over-amorous escort but now he had an excuse to press himself up against her as they danced his free hand openly caressing the exposed skin of her back before moving to grope her behind once more.  
  
It was at this moment as Meredith was contemplating physical violence that a strong deep masculine voice filled the air. "May I cut in?" He asked, but instead of waiting for John to reply he seized her hand that lay on John's shoulder and literally twirled her around. Stunned at the sudden and welcome intrusion it took a moment for Meredith to lock eyes with her rescuer and when she did she gasped out loud. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Would you prefer that I left? Returned you to your overly affectionate companion?" Gavin retorted an edge of steel entering his cheerful banter as he once more tried to suppress this un-used to feeling of jealousy and possessiveness.  
  
"No defiantly NOT!" Meredith replied emphatically, practically sagging with relief. "Believe me if I never see that lecherous wretch again it will be too soon!"  
  
"My sentiments exactly!" Gavin retorted a wry smile on his face as he felt a sudden flush of relief. "You are so out of his league, any attempt on his part is insulting, not only to you but also to his intelligence..."  
  
"And you're not?" Meredith retorted.  
  
"Somehow I think we're pretty evenly matched, what is puzzling me is why you put up with behaviour like that?" Gavin chided as he pulled her closer towards him, luxuriating in the feel of her in his arms once more, but being careful not to exceed too many boundaries.  
  
Smiling broadly at him Meredith felt the thrill in the bottom of her stomach as his hand rested gently in the small of her back, his fingertips brushing softly against her skin. "Well my professional reputation is important to me and he's a powerful critic, I can't go around accusing people of being perverts all the time it might have negative impact on the prestige of my gallery, after all it takes is one bad review...."  
  
"Somehow I think you could manage!" Gavin retorted.  
  
"Yes well talking of managing how is your gallery doing, I heard you're having it refurbished?" Meredith replied.  
  
"So you've been keeping an eye out for me after all I am flattered, I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me..." Gavin teased, watching with delight as a slight red tinge entered her normally porcelain features.  
  
"I've been very busy..." Meredith began defensively.  
  
"Yes in America I know." Gavin retorted.  
  
"So I'm not the only one whose been keeping their ear to the ground then I see!" Meredith countered victoriously a smug smile tugging at her scarlet lips.  
  
"I never said I wasn't, as I recall it was a certain lady not too far away that did a moonlight flit from a certain hotel suite..." Gavin added tersely.  
  
"I had a flight to catch..." Meredith retorted angrily.  
  
"And you didn't even think to wake me or even leave a note; instead you left me to chase your shadow all over London, some people might think you were playing hard to get!"  
  
"Oh for goodness sake, it was just sex, who do you think you are telling me how I should and shouldn't behave, just because for the first time the shoe was on the other foot!" Meredith replied pulling out of his grasp and storming off into the crowd seizing a glass of champagne as she tried to find somewhere quiet to regroup.  
  
Pushing through the throngs of people, who had moved from all corners of the Gallery to congregate in the main foyer in anticipation of the speakers address, Meredith headed off into the now deserted corridors. Storming off she had no destination in mind, and all too soon she found herself in a darkened corner of the vast Gallery the only light coming from the moonlight that filtered in through the long glass slip of ceiling. Sighing deeply she leant back against the wall, struggling with the multiple and conflicting emotions that her spat with Gavin had surfaced. What on earth was she doing she should have simply laughed that comment off and swanned off to talk to other more important people; instead here she was alone and missing a perfect opportunity to network with her peers all because some nobody had had the nerve to chastise her.  
  
Turning round she leant her forehead against the cool stone, pounding her free palm against it in an effort to exorcise these new and disturbing emotions that she felt bubbling up inside her. Then suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands settle soothingly on her arms caressing her skin softly, before their owner moved closer wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her back against him as he liberally planted kisses along her exposed neck and shoulders. Moaning slightly Meredith leant back into his embrace, moulding their bodies together as she relaxed against him resting the back of her head against his broad shoulder as its owner moved to kiss his way up her neck and along her jaw.  
  
"So this is just sex then?" Whispered Gavin as he moved to nibble her earlobe, before gently turning her round to face him.  
  
For a moment Meredith opened her mouth to speak, to give voice to the small part of her that screamed out a denial, but instead she reached up and running her fingers through his hair pulled him roughly against her. Moving quickly to plunder his mouth with her own she did nothing to deter him as he pushed her up against the gallery wall stooping down so he could run his hand as far down her slender thighs as possible, caressing her skin through the dangerously high slit in her dress before wrenching her leg off the floor and encouraging her to wrap it round him as he began to make love to her.  
  
An hour later a still slightly flushed Meredith Gates made her way through the now winding down party, grasping another glass of champagne she quickly downed it all the while searching the room for any sign of her so called escort. It didn't take long to find him as he was ensconced by the bar supposedly drowning his sorrows accompanied by some scantily clad and sympathetic talentless wonders, on spotting her he made a big pretence of being surprised.  
  
"Oh so you're still here then? Not disappeared off home with that mystery gentleman of yours, I mean I turn my back for two seconds to talk to Lady Wympole and suddenly you've both vanished into thin air." John exclaimed loudly, causing a few less than subtle onlookers to turn and gawp. "So what's happened don't tell me he stood you up?"  
  
"Look I don't have time for this are we leaving?" Meredith snapped suddenly realising what Gavin had said early rang true, she was Meredith Gates she didn't need this pathetic loser's support or approval.  
  
"Oh so now you want something you come running all of a sudden, what if I'm not ready to leave?"  
  
John began but this time Meredith didn't stay to listen to his rant, instead she sharply turned on her designer heels and marched determinedly towards the door, calling back at him over her shoulder. "Don't bother I'll get myself a cab!" And with that she disappeared out into the night. 


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3:  
  
It had been nearly a week and nothing, not a single phone call, message, rose or even sexy underwear; sighing deeply with disappointment Meredith reached out for her half finished espresso and pulled out the arts supplement of the Guardian. Leaning back in her chair she automatically flicked to John Raymont's write up of the Tate Gala, true there had been a small feature in it in the Sunday paper but she always preferred to read the full critic's write up the following Saturday. Scanning through the first few lines as John launched into a veritable glowing account of the collection and the turnout something in the final paragraph caught her eye, it was a barely concealed reference to herself, 'the well known art world ball breaker' as he so delightfully referred to her, reading on suddenly Meredith dropped the paper.  
  
She had been expecting backlash from the spurned critic but certainly nothing like this, a less than discrete reference to her extra-professional activities at the party, and a dry evil comment that maybe her gallery might get a few more visitors if she provided them with the same material as she had displayed at the Tate. Panicking now she realised someone must have seen them and recognised her as no mention of Gavin had been made, but how? She was certain that any casual observer would have been detected by them. Then suddenly it hit her, in her gallery she knew everything that happened because every inch of it was covered by CCTV, the Tate which housed some of the country's most valuable paintings would have to be similarly secure.  
  
Groaning she held her head in her hands, realising that their little private session would have definitely been the highlight of the security team's evening not mention a lucrative sideline. Shaking with fury she realised that by now every disreputable editor in the country would be contacting John Raymont in an effort to get a look at his copy or at least the name of his source. If the tabloids got hold of it, there wouldn't be a snide little comment at the bottom of a critic's review but a full blown account possibly with pictures.  
  
Trembling she reached out and grasped the phone, automatically dialling the mobile number which by now she had practically memorised she had stared at it so much, this time she let the phone ring and practically sighed with relief when it was answered.  
  
"Hello Meredith." Gavin said coolly.  
  
"Gavin, we really need to talk, can you meet me for coffee say in half an hour?"  
  
Later that day in a small yet cosy coffee house in Chelsea Meredith Gates sat nursing her second cup of espresso, glancing at her watch for the umpteenth time that minute she began to slowly panic, where the hell was he? Was this some deliberate ploy to wreak some sick revenge, agree to meet her than not turn up? However just as she slammed her cup down and was rising from her seat determined to find Gavin Cochrane and in person give him a piece of her mind the door to the shop jingled and in he walked.  
  
"You're late!" Meredith hissed before he could even get a word in edgeways.  
  
"What not no Good Morning, or perhaps a pleasant 'How are you Gavin?' Or even, I mean I know this might be asking too much, a friendly smile?" Gavin retorted as he made his way over to her table.  
  
"Well you might have gotten all three and perhaps even a kiss on the cheek as well if you had been here half an hour ago like you promised!" Meredith retorted.  
  
"How do you know I wasn't sitting across the street watching to see how long you'd wait for me? I mean half an hour it must be true love!" Gavin teased delighting as he saw her grow increasingly pink and agitated.  
  
"If all you're going to do is make stupid wisecracks at my expense..." Meredith began getting to her feet and seizing her coat but Gavin reached out and caught her wrist as she tried to storm past him, at such sudden and unexpected physical contact Meredith stopped dead, the sensitive skin of her wrist tingling at his touch. For a moment their eyes locked and the sexual chemistry between them was practically palpable, taking a deep breath Meredith tried to pull away but Gavin refused to release her instead pulling her closer towards him. Standing up slowly he closed the remaining distance between them, leaning down he brushed his nose against hers his hand moving to cradle her chin and lift her lips up to meet his however just before they met there was a pointed cough from the counter, glancing around the pair suddenly realised that everyone's eyes were focused on them.  
  
Mortified Meredith broke away, the purpose for their meeting forgotten in her sudden haste to be as far from those staring, knowing eyes as possible, storming towards the door she quickly fished into her pocket pulling out a tenner and slamming it down on the counter not even pausing to get her change. However she only got a few steps out the door when Gavin roughly grasped her elbow, this time not waiting for her permission he leant down capturing her lips with his, kissing her ravenously.  
  
Gasping for breath Meredith finally managed to push him away. "Stop we can't...."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Gavin growled his hands moving to encircle her waist.  
  
"Because this wasn't why I phoned!" Meredith blurted out causing Gavin to draw back as if burnt.  
  
"Then what the hell else did you want?" He demanded.  
  
"Did you read the Guardian this morning?" Meredith asked.  
  
"No." Gavin replied puzzled as they turned and headed down the street walking awkwardly side by side.  
  
Fishing into her bag Meredith drew out the offending article, forcing it into Gavin's hand. "Read John Raymont's article then let me know why you think I phoned!"  
  
For a few moments Meredith watched Gavin's face as he read, noting as his expression turned from annoyance, to boredom and then suddenly to understanding. "Ahhh..." He muttered. "That bastard has quite a nerve."  
  
"Well I think we had already established that, but the question still remains what the hell are we going to do about it? If this gets into the tabloids...Well you can just imagine..." Meredith trailed off running a hand distractedly through her long dark hair. "This could ruin me!"  
  
"Leave it to me!" Gavin stated softly, fishing out his mobile and calling for his car. After a moment of talking to Danny he slid his phone back into his pocket and turned to gaze at Meredith once more. "So was that all you wanted?"  
  
"Well..." Meredith began.  
  
"Yes?" Gavin asked softly  
  
"I suppose I'll see you around." She replied unable to meet his gaze and so missing the brief flash of disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"I suppose so." Gavin replied glancing over as his shoulder as his Mercedes pulled into view. "Can I offer you a lift?"  
  
"It's alright I only live round the corner." Meredith replied. "Hardly worth you going out of you way."  
  
"No I suppose not!" Gavin replied coolly as he stepped off the curb to his waiting car.  
  
Once seated in the relative sanctuary of the climate controlled interior, Gavin allowed himself to turn in his seat to gaze back as Meredith quickly strode into the distance, ignoring the somewhat amused glance that Danny sent him.  
  
"Don't you worry boss there's plenty of girls like that about if you've got the taste for a bit of Irish..." Danny began but an ice cold glance from Gavin soon shut him up.  
  
Pulling out into the busy traffic Gavin allowed himself one last glance back, and it was at that moment as he sat unable to do anything that he saw the mugger dive out of an alleyway seizing Meredith's bag and knocking her hard to the floor.  
  
"Stop!" Gavin demanded and Danny automatically slammed on the brakes, the tyres screeching as the car came suddenly to a holt. Not waiting for it to stop completely Gavin threw open the door and jumped out into the street, dodging traffic he ran towards her, pushing through the small crowd that had gathered and throwing himself down onto the pavement beside her.  
  
"Meredith.." He whispered. "Meredith can you hear me are you alright?" He added insistently, immediately noting the nasty looking cut on her forehead from where she had collided with the pavement.  
  
Moaning slightly as she managed to sit up Meredith instinctively reached up to her throbbing head. "Well I'm not dead so I'll take that as a good sign!" She mumbled, wincing as she held a handkerchief to her cut. "Bastard, that was my favourite Louis Vuitton handbag, not to mention all my cards, keys and I can't even begin to imagine what else...Oh god no!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Gavin asked, as he helped her to her feet, wrapping his arm round her waist as he walked her over to his car.  
  
"My filofax, it has all my contact names and numbers, I've spent years compiling that listing it's priceless, irreplaceable!" Meredith replied leaning against him and allowing him to help her into the car.  
  
"That is replaceable you are not, we'll get it sorted but first things first we need to get that seen to." Gavin replied soothingly brushing her hair away from her face so he could get a better look at the gash. "I'll make some calls when we get to the hospital..."  
  
"What's all this we business?" Meredith cut in, trying to be sarcastic but only pulling off pained and harassed.  
  
Chuckling slightly and almost relieved that the blow to her head had obviously had little to no effect on her stubbornness Gavin sat back in his seat signalling to Danny to pull off before answering. "Face it Kiddo you're stuck with me, because despite all your bravado you need me, and who knows you might even get used to having me around?"  
  
"Don't go holding your breath, I don't do relationships." Meredith countered coolly.  
  
"Who said anything about a relationship, I just want to get you patched up so you won't bleed all over my upholstery!" Gavin replied smoothly.  
  
"Don't try to be cute!" Meredith retorted moving to rub her sore bruised palms, but even so she couldn't completely suppress the smile that tugged at her lips.  
  
Smiling Gavin reached out and took her hands between his, examining them closely for cuts before rubbing them gently. "So you think I'm cute, my my don't tell me we're finally making progress?"  
  
Groaning Meredith reluctantly pulled her hands away. "Don't you ever stop?"  
  
"Oh you know you love it really!" Gavin replied, chuckling slightly as Meredith became increasingly huffy. "Fine I won't say the love word again, not until you do that is!"  
  
Snorting loudly Meredith automatically shook her head before suddenly hissing at the pain, raising a hand to her throbbing head. "Don't go holding your breath!"  
  
"I can wait, I mean fate seems determined to keep throwing us together!" Gavin retorted seriously meeting her gaze and holding it for an intense moment before an uncomfortable silence descended and Meredith looked away, turning to stare out the window but even so she could still feel his eyes on her, burning into her skin.  
  
A few hours later and a sleek black Mercedes drew up outside an exclusive Chelsea address, Gavin quickly got out, reaching out a hand to help Meredith out which she reluctantly accepted. A few minutes later and after Gavin had shown some impressive strength and skill at forcing open doors Meredith was finally able to walk into her own apartment and sink gratefully onto a sofa. Snapping his mobile shut Gavin was able to take in his surroundings properly, the apartment was cool yet bold like its owner, spacious so it gave the hint of expense and luxury without flaunting it openly, it suited the woman ensconced on the couch perfectly.  
  
"Well that's the locksmith sorted, he should be here within the hour!" Gavin explained as he walked around the room admiring the selection of paintings that hung on her large neutral walls.  
  
"Thanks." Meredith replied. "You know there really isn't any need for you to hang around, not that I haven't appreciated all your help it's just..."  
  
"Just what? You're sick of the sight of me already?" Gavin jested.  
  
Snorting Meredith once more reached for her throbbing head. "I told you not to make me laugh, it hurts when I laugh."  
  
"My apologies." Gavin replied sincerely as he moved to sit beside her on the couch. "You know it's quiet nice your apartment, very you I might add!"  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Meredith retorted raising an eyebrow as if to punctuate her point.  
  
"Cool and classy." Gavin replied. "You are so suspicious, why is that? I pay you a compliment and automatically you're looking for the catch."  
  
"Force of habit." Meredith muttered. "Most people aren't nice unless they want something."  
  
"So do you still want me to leave?" Gavin asked softly. "I mean the doctor did insist that you be supervised for 24hrs just in case there was a concussion that was the only reason they agreed to let you go as I recall!"  
  
"Well I did plan on taking a bath..."  
  
"What's stopping you?" Gavin insisted. "I mean I can deal with the locksmith and keep checking on you every few minutes to make sure you haven't drowned!"  
  
"Checking on me? How exactly a convenient glance round the door?" Meredith asked teasingly.  
  
"Well I was hoping to scrub your back..." Gavin began smiling saucily as he quickly closed the distance between them, leaning forward and brushing the hair away from her face before planting a swift tender kiss on her lips, then before she could exclaim her annoyance he pulled away smiling charmingly before heading towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Meredith asked.  
  
"To draw your bath milady!" He called back as he strode up the stairs.  
  
Half an hour later and Meredith sat happily ensconced in her bath sighing as she felt all the tenseness in her muscles slip away, she knew she should really be sorting out a million and one things but somehow it felt good to just let someone else deal with all that. At the back of her mind was a tiny niggling thought that perhaps she shouldn't be trusting Gavin so completely, normally she kept her men at arms length well except for the time between finishing dinner and leaving the next morning but despite all her previous experience and the strict guidelines she had set herself somehow Gavin seemed to slip by them.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands on her moving across her shoulders and massaging the remaining knots out of them.  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing?" Meredith asked teasingly.  
  
"I thought you could do with a hand, now about scrubbing your back!" Gavin asked, shrugging off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves before generously soaping up a nearby sponge. However just as he was about to start the doorbell sounded and cursing under his breath he turned and strode towards the door, calling back over his shoulder. "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back!"  
  
Smiling to herself Meredith stretched in anticipation, if that night in the hotel was anything to go by she was going to need all her energy for later, however just as her thoughts were turning to a more pleasurable bent her peace and quiet was shattered by the shrill ring of a mobile. Turning around quickly it only took her a few seconds to realise it was Gavin's mobile. "Gavin." She called out, but when there was no answer she leant out her bath seizing his jacket and rummaging around till she found the mobile. Pulling it out she flicked it open but before she could speak the person on the end began to rant down the phone.  
  
"About time Cochrane I've been trying to reach you all day, but for some reason you've been avoiding my calls and somehow I think I know why! You promised you'd help me get her and now I find out you've been boning the bitch..."  
  
But Meredith didn't need to hear anymore, shaking with fury she snapped the phone shut cutting off Will Montague mid rant, getting out of her bath she grabbed a towel and wrapped it firmly round her, before once more opening the mobile and this time dialling 999. "Police please...I have uninvited guest I need removing, this is my address...." 


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4:  
  
A few minutes later a dressed yet still damp Meredith Gates made her way down the staircase and into the open plan living room, her heels tapping gently on the polished mahogany alerting the two men to her presence.  
  
"Meredith what are you doing up...." Gavin began quickly crossing over to her a look of disappointment on missing out on some aquatic fun flickering across his handsome face. "I would only have been a few minutes more, we're almost done here."  
  
"Thanks but there really was no need." Meredith retorted coolly, her beautiful eyes as cold as flint.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Gavin demanded, instinctively sensing the subtle shift in her mood, before when she had been openly cool there had still been something in her eyes that hinted at hidden warmth but now it was if that fire had been completely extinguished.  
  
"I think it's time you were leaving!" Meredith replied throwing his jacket at him.  
  
"What you can't be serious?" Gavin retorted, slinging his jacket down on the sofa and closing the distance between them.  
  
"Oh I am, deadly serious I might add, I would make it that you have only a few minutes before the police arrive best use them wisely!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Gavin added seizing her roughly by the shoulders and pulling her against him.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you, if you don't let me go right now and get the hell out of here not only will I have you charged with breaking and entering and trespassing but attempted assault as well!"  
  
Dropping her suddenly like she had burnt him Gavin backed away picking up his jacket and eyeing her with a combination of bewilderment and fury. "What happened, what happened in the few minutes between me leaving you upstairs and now, I mean one moment you're practically gagging for it and now you're like ice!"  
  
"Let's just say I had my eyes opened! Now get the hell out..." Meredith countered trailing off when she spotted two uniformed police officers through the open door. "Ahh Officers you're just in time, this man broke down the door to my apartment and now he is refusing to leave."  
  
"You bitch." Gavin retorted automatically raising his hand to put her firmly in her place but before he could let it fly he was grabbed roughly from behind by the two policemen, struggling against the restraint Gavin instinctively lashed out memories of months of being locked up coming to the forefront. However after a few minutes and despite a few well placed kicks from Gavin the police were able to wrestle him to the ground and slap on the cuffs. Pulling him roughly to his feet they strong-armed him towards the door one of the coppers whispering in his ear as they went. "You have been a naughty boy, now that's assaulting a police officer we can add to the list...."  
  
The other officer bent down retrieving Gavin's wallet and mobile which had fallen on the floor during the tussle, opening the wallet his eyes went suddenly wide when he spotted the name. "Bloody hell Sarg it's only Gavin Cochrane!"  
  
"Well this is my lucky day but who'd of thought it the supposedly untouchable Gavin Cochrane nicked for an amateur's case of breaking and entering!"  
  
"Yeah it's back to prison for you matey...Personally I don't know why they ever let you out!" The constable piped up, earning a stern look from his superior.  
  
"Prison!" Meredith gasped, meeting Gavin's eye and he flinched when he saw the look of fear and revulsion in her eyes.  
  
"Yes but I was released and cleared by the courts!" Gavin snapped. "Completely exonerated!" He added softly.  
  
"Yeah for that crime maybe so you're not a murderer, well not a convicted one but there are still plenty of crimes you have committed and I know a few DCI's who will be knocking down your cell door to have words with you my boy!" Then turning to Meredith he added. "Thank you for phoning us Madam we can send a car to pick you up to come down to the station and make a statement so we can get the ball rolling on charging Mr Cochrane here."  
  
"Thank you but that won't be necessary." Meredith replied softly, causing Gavin the glance over at her in bewilderment. "I've already had a trying day; all I want is him out of my home!"  
  
"But madam surely...." The constable began.  
  
"I've made up my mind I won't be pressing charges." Meredith cut in insistently. "Just leave will you!" She added a hint of exasperation in her voice as she reached up to her throbbing head.  
  
Sighing and with a look of resignation between them the two officers quickly escorted Gavin to the door, and as far as Meredith was concerned out of her life for good.  
  
Down at the station Gavin Cochran sat once more in a cell, he had truly thought that after that horrendous incident when he had almost been falsely convicted of multiple homicide, that he would never see the inside of one of these again. He had almost managed to forget the complete bleakness, the pale lifeless walls and the smell, that unusual and sickening combination of disinfectant, sweat and urine. It was all her fault, once again he was being banged up for something he had not even done and the injustice of that rankled deep, when he got out of here he was going to make damn sure he paid her back, paid her back in full; not only for setting him up in the first place but for making him open himself up to care about her then ripping his heart out through his chest. If only he could think of a reason why, but there was nothing, there couldn't be anything that could justify her turning on him like that; that Will Montague was right Meredith Gates was the biggest bitch this side of hell.  
  
Suddenly the door to his cell opened in leered two junior officers, Gavin on the other hand barely favoured them with a second glance, there were nothing compared to him and what's more they knew it.  
  
"On your feet mate we have a few people who want to talk to you!" One crowed as they stood back ushering him out the door.  
  
"Yeah real anxious they are!" The second added. "So you better not keep them waiting!"  
  
Sighing Gavin got to his feet, he knew they were just trying to provoke him, so far all they had on him was resisting arrest as Meredith had chosen not to press charges and that change of heart he couldn't understand, if she was truly the manipulative bitch that everyone took her for why didn't she go for the jugular? Why let him off the hook so easily? But if she wasn't then what was that whole scene about in the first place? Shaking his head as he entered the interview room Gavin decided to put that particular puzzle aside for later, after all once he got out of here there would be plenty of time to settle his account in full with that lady, and he had just the idea in mind as to how.  
  
Across town similar thoughts were going through the mind of Meredith Gates, every time she thought about how close she had come to being duped again she practically shook with rage. The first time was bad enough, loosing £500k on a fake Mondrian was a lesson she swore she would never forget but she had not thought to guard her heart, it would have seemed preposterous that she would let someone so close so fast. But deep down, under the anger was the undeniable pangs of hurt, disappointment and betrayal.  
  
Taking a swig of brandy that she knew she shouldn't drinking, not with the medication, Meredith clung to the idea of revenge; this time she was not going to let them get away with it. However this had to be done carefully, and overhearing what the officer had let slip about prison she realised she was going to have to tread very carefully, and the only way to do that was to know your enemy. Finishing her brandy she returned to her laptop and began to search for anything and everything relating to Gavin Cochrane.  
  
Many hours later as the sun was beginning to rise and the nip of the first real frost was biting at the air Gavin Cochran finally emerged a free man, well free for the time being he was bound over to appear before magistrates in a few days facing the charge of resisting arrest. But his solicitor was confident that would be squashed due to the fact that no other charges had been brought against him, so as far as the law was concerned the police had no reason to arrest him in the first place; it was a tenuous loophole but a loophole none the less.  
  
Pulling out his cigarettes Gavin lit one slowly taking a deep breath in order to relax, but in reality his mind was still racing, he knew he had the perfect revenge the trick would be in reeling the help he needed but he knew just the 'in' he required. Pulling out his mobile he quickly dialled for Danny.  
  
"Danny I'm waiting in the cold so you better have a damn good excuse for being late..." He snorted down the phone before hanging up, but instead of putting the phone away he searched through his numbers until his eyes alit on one in particular, smiling victoriously Gavin rang it just as Danny pulled up alongside.  
  
"Ash my boy sorry to ring you so early I know it's been a while, I think its time the two of us got together and discussed that favour you owe me....What's it about? Oh well I heard along the grapevine that you might have information that can help me out..." Gavin trailed off as he got into his waiting car his smile broadening at the sheer poetic justice of his plan. Later that day as the rest of the world was getting on with its day to day business Gavin Cochran was holding a rather unconventional meeting over brunch at a certain downtown bar, walking into the room he spotted the barman give him a quick once over, assessing the threat before quickly getting back to polishing glasses and wiping down the bar. Smiling broadly Gavin strode towards the group gathered in one of the corner booths it was time to make his presence known, suddenly Ash looked up and he nervously caught Gavin's eye before hastily looking away. It didn't take long for Mickey to follow Ash's glance and Gavin could have sworn he saw the suave con artist turn several shades paler than normal.  
  
"Micky the bricks at last we meet in person, I have been looking forward to this for some time, I presume you know who I am?" Gavin asked confident in the answer.  
  
"I know of you yes, I doubt there are many that have been inside that haven't." Mickey replied cautiously, causing several of the others to glance at him for an explanation. "What I don't understand is why you would want to meet me?"  
  
"Well would anyone care to fill us in?" The young fair haired con asked cheekily, glancing between the deadly serious Mickey, to the cowed Ash and back to the supremely confident Gavin. "Let's start from the beginning I'm Danny Blue and you..." But Danny didn't get the chance to finish as a sharp quick from Albert quickly shut him up.  
  
"Now is not the time Danny." Albert hissed under his breath.  
  
"Oh that's quite alright." Gavin retorted good naturedly, his eyes flickering over the group, the unreadable Mickey, the apprehensive old hand Albert, Ash sitting quiet and unmoving unable to look Gavin or his colleagues in the eye and then there were the two new faces. This Danny Blue an obvious sharp mouthed kid who must have some raw talent to be Mickey's team and the girl, pretty, very pretty but somehow she did nothing for him; there was only one woman in his thoughts at the moment and that was what he was here to discuss.  
  
"For those of you that don't know me my name is Gavin Cochran." At this the kid let out a surprised gasp. "So you know the name, well I suppose that's something! Your good friend Ash here invited me for Brunch I do hope you don't mind, you see I was hoping to discuss a little business."  
  
"What could you possibly need us for?" Albert asked.  
  
"Oh well you see a little birdie told me about their recent dealings with you boys, and girl, something about being stitched up over painting you a fake Mondrian, now I'm not here to criticise the way you do business but there was something that intrigued me and that was how you managed to swipe an original out from under the very noses of the gallery owner." Gavin replied drawing up a chair and waving over the barman. "Espresso, Columbian if you have it!"  
  
"Look Gavin we may con people for money but we're not thieves..." Mickey began earnestly.  
  
"What an interesting distinction." Gavin mocked. "But I never said that you were I know the painting was returned." Gavin cut in, his voice dangerously low, "What I asked is how!"  
  
"Why should we tell you?" Stacie cut in earning her an appraising glance from Gavin, there was something about those eyes that made her shiver slightly, he was hardly her type but he positively reeked of power and magnetism, it was almost a hypnotic quality.  
  
"Simple my dear because I am asking you nicely that is why!" Gavin retorted his crystal blue eyes turning to ice for a brief moment. "What I decide to do with the information afterwards, well that is my business, however if you want to play it the hard way I will simply call in my marker."  
  
"Your marker?" Danny asked bemused.  
  
"He means me." Ash hissed looking up for the first time, his normally kind eyes flashing with anger as they locked with Gavin's. "Haven't any of you ever wondered how I got this metal plate in my head? Well I wasn't hit by a car, it was more like a bar stool and believe me I was the lucky one my kid brother well he wasn't so lucky, and when the bastard who did it got away with it due to lack of evidence well I went to someone who I knew could help."  
  
Smiling Gavin sat back in his chair sipping at his espresso. "And I was delighted to help; I mean I can't stand people who refuse to pay up when they lose let alone use violence against the opposition its hardly sporting!"  
  
"And this is?" Ash demanded.  
  
"We made a deal, you didn't think I had forgotten did you? That you had got away with it for nothing?" Gavin replied his voice low yet menacing. "I did you a favour, now you do one for me, that's how it works!"  
  
Sighing softly Mickey locked eyes with Gavin, taking a deep breath he began to speak. "What exactly do you want us to do?" 


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5:  
  
A few weeks later and Meredith was happily ensconced in her gallery, all thoughts of a certain Gavin Cochran pushed to the back of her mind, till the stupidest of things would trigger them and she had to shut herself away for a while; it was ridiculous she kept telling herself he was hardly the catch of the century, an ex con and a liar to boot, so why did still feel an occasional ache in the pit of her stomach?  
  
Shuddering slightly Meredith once more buried herself in her work, the next few weeks would be the crowning glory in her gallery's history, she had been chosen as the UK site to host a Picasso travelling exhibition; it was such a great honour and it had taken considerable bribery and arm twisting to ensure the right choice had been made. Of course it meant updating her security, not to mention upping her insurance coverage for the period but her security firm assured her that they could cope and were already liaising with an old contact from the Art's Board.  
  
Smiling to herself as she sank back into her comfy chair Meredith allowed her eyes to drift closed and her imagination to run wild, this exhibition would put her gallery firmly on the map and would certainly serve as a loud raspberry to all her critics including the loathsome John Raymont. However just as she was starting to relax the phone started to ring, sighing in exasperation Meredith seized the handset, "Meredith Gate..."  
  
"You stinking bh.. You whore...You cheating lying cun..." The screaming voice down the other end began, and a shocked Meredith listened to a whole diatribe of insults before slamming the phone down in disgust, buzzing through to her secretary she bellowed into the speaker, "Mary from now on will you screen my calls!"  
  
Then shivering slightly she tired to resume her work, shaking her head she tried to forget the phone call, it was just a stupid prank, some kid trying to get his rocks off, but even so she was surprised how unnerving she found it; realising she wasn't going to get any work done till she put it all in perspective she decided to head off to her lunch meeting early.  
  
Stepping outside of her building Meredith still couldn't shake that unnerving feeling, and so gratefully sank into the relative safety of her waiting car, missing the figure that snuck out of the nearby phone box and jumped into their white van before carefully trailing her car through the London traffic.  
  
Meanwhile across town Gavin Cochran was at his newly refurbished gallery, striding appraisingly round the large open space Gavin's eyes barely gazed over the exorbitantly priced pieces of art that hung on the walls as his manager enthused about the additions they had been able to make to the collection prior to the gala opening in a week. In reality he had little use for art, save the lengths others were prepared to go to acquire it, and through some of his numerous contacts both at home and abroad he had managed to liberate some new pieces seized in payment of outstanding debts.  
  
Danny had quietly grumbled about this making some muttered comment about preferring goods they could actual trade in like heroin or cocaine, and Gavin knew that he was stirring up trouble amongst the lower ranks, but he was through trying to explain himself to his lobotomised driver. If Danny wanted to land himself in jail through his own stupidity that was his call but Gavin had no intention of ever going back there again, that taster from a few weeks ago was enough to reaffirm that conviction.  
  
However that didn't mean he was going legit, far from it in fact, it was just he was trying to upmarket his operation, going for the big fish instead of the minnows, and the big fish in his sights at the moment would afford him both professional and personal satisfaction. His plan was already coming together nicely, he had his man on the inside, and Meredith was unwittingly feeding him all the information he needed to carry it out. By the time he was finished not only would she be ruined professionally but financially as well, and then....  
  
That he had still to decide on there was no denying the still fervent physical attraction she held for him, perhaps he could offer her a deal; find a way to have his cake and eat it too? He wouldn't deny the prospect of Meredith begging on her hands and knees for mercy wasn't a titillating notion, and he was certain if he broke her spirit that was exactly what would happen and who knows after she realised her place he might even be inclined to be generous.  
  
Waving his manager aside with a forced smile Gavin headed off to the relative sanctuary of his office, he only had a few minutes before his informant turned up with the latest information, and he wanted to spend that time in blessed privacy. Closing the door in Danny's face Gavin wandered over to his desk, idly flicking through the mountain of mail that was piled atop his desk, before a certain package caught his eye. Ripping it open he found a manila folder, opening it he slowly pulled out a video cassette and a wedge of photographs, cuttings, and hand scrawled notes; suddenly his breath caught in his throat as he recognised the person in the captured photographs, Meredith, which meant the video was....  
  
Choking slightly Gavin jumped up out of his seat anxious to have his suspicions confirmed; the power cut the night they had been trapped in the elevator had meant that all footage of that rendezvous had been wiped. However when he had sent some friends round to have a little chat with a certain critic he had insisted that they remove all of the files relating to both Meredith and him, and this they had certainly done sending it all on to him. Smiling to himself Gavin made a mental note to later congratulate them on a job well done but for now he had a little viewing to see to.  
  
However just as he slid the cassette into the player there was a sharp tap at the door and Danny entered. "Boss your little mole is here to see you!"  
  
"Fine!" Gavin snapped. "Bloody typical" he added under his breath, as Danny ushered their contact into the room, he could deal with this quickly and then settle down for an entertaining afternoon's viewing. Whirling round he fixed Ash Morgan with one of his iciest stares. "Well Mr Security what little titbits do you have for me today?"  
  
Meanwhile across town Meredith was leaving the select French restaurant where she had been wined and dined by a journalist from the Times Review, as usual he had tried to dig about John Raymont's article but like every interview before she had either skilfully ignored the question or answered no comment. For all of Gavin's faults breaking his word did not appear to be one of them and since he promised to deal with the matter there had been no further digs from the Guardian critic or revelations in any of the more seedy downmarket rags.  
  
It was as she was waiting for her car to navigate the downtown London traffic and pick her up that her new mobile began to ring shrilly in her Bulaggi red leather clutch bag, bought specifically to match her vintage Versace fifties Mack. Swearing under her breath she pulled it out wondering who on earth it could be as so few people had this new number. Flicking the phone open she held it to her ear but before she could speak, the person on the other end began, this time instead of the foul language there was only laboured heavy breathing, followed by guttural moaning.  
  
Sickened and nauseas Meredith slammed the phone shut but as soon as she did it began to ring again, once more the number was withheld, shaking but determined not the let the bastard get her down she opened the phone this time to be greeted by high pitched grunting as the person on the other got more and more worked up.  
  
"Listen you sick fuck, you're not going to get away with this I know people, I could have you hunted down and all protruding parts cut off!" Meredith shouted bravely, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.  
  
"Not if I get you first!" The garbled voice hissed down the phone, before laughing manically. "Oh I love the outfit, red is so your colour by the way, do you have red underwear on as well? I bet you do you dirty bitch, I bet you've worn them just for me!" He added tauntingly.  
  
Shaking now Meredith glanced around her, "What do you mean...What are you talking about?"  
  
"The coat it's lovely, very you I might add, personally I think it would go well with a pair of silky red panties and knee high boots, nothing else, you could ride me all day in an outfit like that, well after I've ripped the panties off of course! Would you like too? You must be getting real lonesome since you gave the little boyfriend the old heave ho..."  
  
Unable to think of an answer and panicking that this freak was following her around and knew so much about her life Meredith slammed the phone shut once more, ignoring it when it began to ring again. Then as her car drew up alongside she threw the still ringing phone in the nearest dustbin, jumping in the car before her driver could get out and open the door and then urging him to hurry.  
  
A moment after she pulled away, a lone figure slid out of the alleyway attached to the restaurant, striding quickly over to the dustbin he pulled out Meredith's abandoned phone before dumping his own stolen mobile in its place. Striding down the street he headed back to the relative sanctuary of his beaten old van before pulling out the phone, and giving into temptation he pulled off his cotton gloves caressing the still warm object tenderly before raising it to his nose and breathing in the scent of fear that still clung to it, feeling that familiar tightening in his groin. The tinge of fear in her voice had been so gratifying, from now on he should try and record it, so he could replay their exchanges over and over again when he was alone, but even so today's games had borne fruit. Flicking through her phonebook his smile deepened when his eyes alighted on the very number he was looking for, 'Meredith Home'.  
  
For Gavin Cochrane the afternoon just kept getting better and better, Ash had informed him of the perfect set up for his plan, which by a few simple phone calls he had set the final wheels in motion. As a reward for this he had instructed his assistant to hold all calls and told Danny to keep people out, and now settled down in the privacy of his office to finally watch that tape. Pouring himself a scotch on the rocks he pressed play on the remote, fortunately as it was security footage there was no sound, but he didn't need any sound effects as the moment the images appeared on the screen he could remember the evening as if it was yesterday. Loosening his tie he resisted the urge adjust any other clothing determined that he should be able to watch it without some modicum of self control. After all he was only watching it from a purely professional interest; he was Gavin Cochran he had no need to get off whilst watching dirty video's not when he had a whole string of willing employees who would be only too delighted do it for him. The trouble was ever since Meredith all other women, no matter how attractive or willing seemed to pale in comparison, and the last time he had given up half way through due to sheer boredom.  
  
Taking another swig of his scotch Gavin had to resist the urge to pause the tape as at present there was an extremely pleasant view, but all of a sudden the door to his office was barged open and in stormed a fuming Meredith Gates, an apologetic Danny trailing a few steps behind her.  
  
"You Bastard!" She spat, her long dark locks flowing out behind her like a vengeful harpy.  
  
"I'm sorry boss she just slipped past..." Danny began but an impatient Gavin waved him aside.  
  
"Leave us will you!" He snapped, staring angrily at Danny, after all what if Meredith had been an armed gunman, would his second in command have come sauntering in, standing over his bullet ridden corpse and saying 'sorry boss just didn't see him'.  
  
"Meredith darling to what do I owe the pleasure? Just come to see whether I've been banged up already?" Gavin taunted, blatantly leaving the tape running in the background, a part of him intrigued as to how she would react when confronted with it.  
  
"You know very well why I'm here, of all the sick little tricks you've pulled this is the lowest!" Meredith spat.  
  
For a moment Gavin froze she couldn't know? However his confused expression apparently had the desired affect, as the confidant fury on her face began to slip. "No I don't perhaps you'd care to fill me in on what I am supposed to have done this time, however its anything like the last accusations you threw at me, breaking in and trespassing..." Gavin trailed off snorting at his own joke.  
  
"How about stalking? Malicious phone calls, those disgusting obscene messages..." Meredith began her whole frame shaking as she recalled the vile things that had been said to her.  
  
"No nothing to do with me?" Gavin retorted, suppressing the reflexive twinge of concern as he heard what some sicko had been putting her through. "Perhaps you should check with the rest of the men you've manipulated and trodden all over, but I suppose that would take some time and your youth is waning fast."  
  
"Stop it! Stop lying who else would know....those things..." Meredith stopped, she had caught sight of something distracting in the mirror behind Gavin, and whirling round she caught sight of the television set into the wall behind her and the somewhat compromising position her screen self was now in made her blush to her roots. "You sick bd!" She hissed, storming over to the television and searching for the eject button.  
  
"I suppose you think that's funny, making me feel watched and frightened that some unhinged mental patient is following my every mood, copping off down the phone at me whilst making the most obscene threats, then knowing I'd put it all together and come over her only to confront me with this!" She demanded, furiously brandishing the tape in front of him. "This filth." She added as she ripped at the magnetic tape.  
  
Suddenly angry Gavin stormed across the office, wresting the tape from her hands, but Meredith wasn't prepared to give up that easily, and she flew at him arms stretching out to seize it back, taking advantage of the situation Gavin held the tape up high above their heads. "What's the matter dear can't you reach..."  
  
But before he could finish his sentence Meredith had stamped down smartly on his toes with her ridiculously expensive Jimmy Cho's, causing him to instinctively crouch down, and she victoriously prised the cassette from his loosened grip.  
  
"Mine I think!" She hissed before whirling round intent on heading out the way she came, but suddenly she felt a strong hand grip her elbow dragging her back. "Let me go!" She exclaimed kicking out as much as she could but soon Gavin had wrapped an arm round her waist, and whirling round she let her hand fly intent on catching him hard round the face but he caught that too.  
  
For a moment their eyes locked and Meredith felt herself being drawn into his crystal blues, trying to fight it still she pulled away slightly but this time Gavin refused to let her go. Wrapping his arm firmly round her waist he pulled her towards him, bending down and crushing his lips to hers before pushing her backwards towards the sofa.  
  
Breaking their kiss for a moment Meredith managed to gasp. "I still don't like you, you know!"  
  
"I know!" Gavin retorted, his hands moving the pull at the fastenings on her coat and dress. "I can't stand you either if it's any consolation!"  
  
"Good just glad we cleared that up!" Meredith replied hastily before grabbing him by the collar and kissing him senseless, and then running her fingers through his hair she pulled him roughly down onto the sofa with her, all thoughts of stalkers and revenge the furthest things from their minds.  
  
Half an hour later a now much calmer Meredith slipped back into her dress, resisting the desire to glance back over her shoulder where she knew the still naked Gavin lay reclining on the couch finishing off his cigarette. "There is no need to rush off you know." He muttered, smiling as he ran his hand up her toned thigh and stroking the soft skin reverently.  
  
"I have a meeting..." Meredith began, instinctively shivering as his caresses grew more insistent.  
  
"Liar!" Gavin retorted, swinging his legs off the couch and standing up behind her, roughly pulling on his trousers before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her firmly back against him, his lips moving to kiss up and down her sensitive neck. "Spend the day with me!" He whispered as he nibbled on her ear.  
  
"I have work to do." Meredith gasped but she quickly felt her resolve slipping.  
  
"So have I and I need your help!" Gavin retorted as he slowly unzipped her dress.  
  
"Really and why should I help you?" Meredith retorted but she still didn't try and stop his explorations. "I mean from what I hear you have plenty of paid employees to help you out, including a certain ex-manager of mine, I might add!"  
  
Chuckling softly as he drew her round to face him. "Don't expect me to apologise."  
  
"I wouldn't that would almost be too much!" Meredith retorted, running her hands across his toned chest to wrap around his neck.  
  
"Well he can't help me with what I have in mind, or more to the point he might offer but I would hardly accept!" Gavin replied, leaning and claiming her lips with his own, kissing her gently as he drew her back over to his desk.  
  
"And what pray do you have in mind?" Meredith managed to mumble in between kisses.  
  
Smiling Gavin pulled away and patted his desk top suggestively. "You're a clever girl; I'll let you figure it out!"  
  
Smiling back saucily Meredith dropped her loosened dress to the floor before moving to sit on the edge of the desk, then as Gavin moved in to kiss her once more, she raised a hand to his lips to stall him before asking. "Just so I know will we be christening any other items of your office furniture this afternoon?"  
  
"Wait and see!" Gavin retorted mysteriously. "But it's a big gallery you might want to clear your schedule for the foreseeable future!"  
  
However unfortunately for them both the foreseeable future wasn't as long as either of them had hoped for, about ten minutes later the large double doors to Gavin's office were thrown open and in strode a short irate bottle blond. Startled the lovers immediately separated, Meredith moving to stand behind Gavin in an effort to preserve some of her modesty whilst she quickly pulled on her dress and over his shoulder she sized up the intruder. The blonde was obviously a bottle job and a bad one at that, her once attractive face, now heavily lined from years of tanning, was an interesting mix of orangey brown which practically screamed out perma tanning to anyone who even glanced at her and Meredith had to smother the reflexive snigger, but deep down she was surprised to find herself relieved.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to find you with your trousers down?" The blonde hissed.  
  
"Listen Melissa you can't just come barging in here..." Gavin began as he hurriedly pulled them back up.  
  
"Why the hell not, I mean it's not like you've been to see us since you've been out!" She snapped back. "But then why should I mean I'm only your WIFE!" She added glaring specifically at Meredith. "That's right his WIFE, so why don't you pack your things and get the hell out of here Miss Thing, I'm sure Mr Cochrane here will settle his bill later!"  
  
That shot hit home and Gavin felt it as Meredith practically jolted from the blast, immediately drawing back from him as he felt the sudden absence of her breath and the heat from her body against his back and shoulders. "Estranged Wife!" He countered back. "I mean we were hardly the happy family before prison, in fact as I recall you had already embarked on yet another of your doomed affairs before I went in, who was it that time oh yes Larry, double glazing salesman wasn't he?" Gavin snapped.  
  
"How...You knew!" Melissa gasped.  
  
"Of course I knew, you were hardly discrete and it was always a blessed relief from my part, meant it kept you away from my bed!" Gavin retorted. "So what's happened this time, some other poor bastard realised the error of his ways and dumped you so you thought oh that poor shumuck of a husband is out of jail let's go ruin his life?"  
  
"No I wanted to see you, try and work things out..." Melissa began but Gavin cut her off.  
  
"What for the kids tell me how are your bastards?" Gavin snorted. "Lets be honest we both know that's not why you're here, let me guess you got wind of my new London lifestyle and decided you wanted a slice of the action?"  
  
"No! The children want to see you, and I don't care what you say as far as the law is concerned all three are yours!" She countered angrily, dumping her fake Fendi purse on Gavin's desk.  
  
So engrossed in their own argument neither party noticed as Meredith slowly gathered her things together, stuffing her discarded knickers quickly into her bag and slipping on her Jimmy Cho heels she wrapped her coat around her shoulders pausing only to retrieve the abandoned video cassette from its resting place under the couch; there was no way she was leaving that behind. It was only as she made her way towards the door that Gavin stopped his wrangling with his harridan of a wife and strode round the desk to stop her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I would never have wanted you to find out this way, I would have told you...." He explained, holding his hands out in an effort to placate the now steaming Meredith.  
  
"When?" She demanded. "When the hell would you have told me, surely the best time would have been before now!"  
  
"It never seemed like the right time, and you've always said yourself this was just sex and every time I've tried to turn it into something else you've slapped me back." Gavin began defensively but Meredith cut him off, trying to keep the unbidden tears from falling and the hurt tone from her voice.  
  
"Well that's just fine then, no harm done or anything." Meredith hissed but she couldn't keep the tell tale chocked up sound from her voice.  
  
"You are upset!" Gavin retorted. "So you do care more than you let on..."  
  
"I'm embarrassed." Meredith countered but she couldn't look him in the eye, afraid that he'd see the tears that were pooling there.  
  
"Look at me!" Gavin growled and when she refused to obey he seized her chin and forcibly turned her to face him, the tears by now slowly slipping down over her porcelain cheeks, and he gently moved a thumb to brush them away. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly.  
  
Pushing his hand away Meredith pulled out of his grasp before replying. "No but you will be!" Then just as she was reaching the doors Melissa crowed out from across the room.  
  
"Finally got the message then, go on run along I'm sure you've got plenty of other clients this afternoon!"  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks Meredith whirled round on her designer heels, covering the distance between them in a matter of moments before letting fly a well placed open palmed slap to the older woman's face; for a moment Melissa simply stood in shock before launching an all out assault on the brunette, the fake Fendi coming into its own as it's owner swung it like a ball and chain.  
  
Stunned for a moment Gavin was practically glued to the spot, unable to believe the cat fight that had just broken out in the middle of his office, and for a instant he found himself rooting Meredith on a brief surge of pride as she managed to land quite an impressive backhander before it descended into the usual format of scratching and hair pulling. "Ladies please..." He tried to cut in and prise them apart, but a well placed elbow to somewhere sensitive soon had him crashing to his knees whilst the battle of the bitches carried on and this time it was the sound of ripping fabric that filled the air.  
  
"You bitch..." Melissa screeched as she stared down at the wreckage of her bag, "That was a present." She added before launching herself at Meredith and forcing her down on the floor, her hands wrapping around the brunettes pale throat. Kicking out Meredith managed to roll them over, before scrambling away from her assailant, her hands automatically moving to caress her throat, then after gasping for breath she retorted. "A cheap fake like that, I did you a favour but then again I suppose that's your style, fake bag, fake blonde, fake tan I wonder which, if any of your attributes are real?"  
  
Howling like a dozen denizens of hell Melissa made a last ditch attempt to wipe the smug look off Meredith's face but before she could get there the office doors opened once more and three children aged roughly between eleven and seven peered round the door. "Daddy" The youngest called out happily, dashing across the office to practically fling herself at her father, and a surprised Gavin could do nothing but return her hug.  
  
"We've been waiting to see you for ages, when are you coming home; Mummy said you'd be coming home soon!" The little girl lisped.  
  
Suddenly embarrassed Meredith brushed her messed up hair away from her face, grabbing her bag and pulling her coat on properly, she ignored Gavin's call for her to wait and strode out of the office and into the lobby; blanking the curious questioning glances from the other two children and their hovering Portuguese nanny and hurrying to catch the waiting lift.  
  
It wasn't until she hit fresh air that the dam finally burst and tears flowed freely down her cheeks, clouding her vision as she tried to hide her mascara stained face from passers by, spotting her car through the teary haze she staggered over to it, wrenching the back door open and collapsing onto the back seat. Burying her head in her hands she didn't even glance up at her driver, simply croaking out the instruction "Take me home James", before closing her eyes and resting her head against the soft leather seat futilely wiping at her tear stained cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs a now irate Gavin Cochran ushered the children out of his office, signalling to their nanny to show them around the gallery before turning back to confront his wife. "Why now?" He asked his voice dangerously low.  
  
"What?" Melissa retorted nervously, she had seen Gavin angry on many occasions and normally he would storm around and slam doors but she had never seem him this angry before.  
  
"Why do you have to pick now to come back into my life, just when things are finally looking brighter..." Gavin reiterated stalking across the room and pulling his shirt on.  
  
"What because of that bh..." Melissa began but Gavin cut her off.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Gavin warned. "You don't have any right to talk about her at all let alone like that!"  
  
"No of course not I'm only your wife!" Melissa snapped.  
  
"In name only, we both know there was never anything between us, except perhaps a large scoop of guilt mixed in with convenience!" Gavin retorted.  
  
"Yes and we both know whose!" Melissa added. "Even you admit Tony's death was all your fault, I'd still have a husband and James and Sarah would still have their real father...."  
  
"Oh here we go again!" Gavin mimicked. "It was an accident and believe me being married to you has certainly made me feel like I've paid over and over again for that mistake, and besides I adopted them I provide for them, so as you so rightly put it I'm their father as far as the law is concerned. It wasn't like I asked for much in return, a child of my own, but even that you've seen fit to take away from me, or do you now retract that little confession of yours?"  
  
"No!" Melissa exclaimed smugly. "I won't because it's the truth, she's not yours and I know that little fact hurts you more than anything you can ever do to me."  
  
"Really?" Gavin asked. "Well how about we try this on for size, I want a divorce!"  
  
"You can't be serious?" Melissa managed to gasp after a few seconds.  
  
"Oh I am deadly serious, I've finally got my life heading the way I want and I refuse to let you tag along any longer, I'm cutting you adrift Melissa." Gavin retorted as he fastened his tie and pulled on his jacket, checking his appearance in the mirror behind him and watching with grim satisfaction as Melissa sank dejected into a desk chair. "Oh don't worry I'll leave you with a nice settlement, set up trust funds for the children, that should leave you free to pursue those torrid affairs of yours out in the open."  
  
"And you yours!" Melissa hissed, as she finally found her voice, grabbing her ruined bag and striding towards the door.  
  
"Mine is different!" Gavin retorted his blue eyes hardening as they locked with his wife.  
  
"Why? Because this one is a high class whore?" Melissa demanded as she glanced back over her shoulder.  
  
"No because one day she is going to be my wife!" Gavin replied, walking across the room and past the stunned Melissa until he reached the double doors, seizing one roughly he pulled it sharply open. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do!"  
  
Walking past him practically shaking with fury Melissa locked his gaze. "You'll regret this Gavin, I'm going to make it my life's work if I have to but I'll make you pay, when I'm through even your toffy nosed tart won't want you, then who knows maybe you'll end up like your brother and take a run and jump off a building!"  
  
For a moment Gavin had to fight the impulse to lash out, but he quickly realized that was exactly what she wanted. "Goodbye Melissa I'll see you in court!" He replied tersely before shutting the door in her face.  
  
Sighing deeply he fought down the ghosts that her visit had exorcised, all that was behind him and he had to concentrate on the future, his future with Meredith perhaps? He didn't know why he had said that, it had just come out but somehow it felt right and now the idea was there he knew he wouldn't be able to shift it, but first he had some serious damage limitation to embark on.  
  
Walking out of his office he scanned the area for Danny, realizing his driver had disappeared for the time being he headed down to the reception desk to ask if they had seen him, however the scene that greeted him was not what he had expected. Standing by the desk holding a hand towel to his bleeding head was James, Meredith's driver, and for a moment Gavin panicked immediately thinking there had been an accident.  
  
"Mr Cochran sir..." James blurted out when he spotted Gavin. "It's awful she'll sack me for sure, but I was only taking a quick leak and I couldn't have been out more then ten fifteen minutes, but its gone..."  
  
"What is?" Gavin demanded automatically scanning the street outside for Meredith.  
  
"The car sir someone's stolen it, hit me over the head when I was in the bathroom and stolen the keys... Ms Gates will be so angry, could you tell her when she comes down?"  
  
"But she's already left?" Gavin exclaimed, whirling round to the receptionist. "How long ago did Ms Gates leave, did she get a cab or walk?"  
  
"Urm, I'm not sure sir, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes."  
  
"And was the car still there?"  
  
"I don't know it might have been, she definitely got in a car and it wasn't a hackney but it was only there a moment or two..." The receptionist stuttered.  
  
"Well did anyone else see anything?" Gavin demanded whirling round and glaring at his staff, but they all shook their heads. "What the hell do I pay you imbeciles for?..." Gavin began, his whole frame shaking with fury.  
  
Then suddenly in strode Danny clutching a large takeaway cappuccino. "Hey Boss you want to go somewhere?"  
  
"Yes when I find out where Meredith went to..."  
  
"Oh she drove off around ten minutes ago, you know that jag of hers is really something maybe we should think about trading in the merc..."  
  
"She was in her car?" Gavin demanded. "Then who the hell was driving?"  
  
Meanwhile across town the jaguar slowly came to a stop, in the back of the car Meredith sluggishly opened her eyes realizing she must have dropped off for a moment, but what with the emotional stress of the day that was hardly surprising.  
  
Swinging her legs out the car when her driver opened it for her she finally glanced up at her surroundings, momentarily confused she turned round to question James but suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and nose with a strange smelling cloth. For a moment she struggled futilely, fighting against the fog that began to cloud her brain urging her to sleep, but inevitable she passed out and her attacker slowly dragged her off the street. 


	6. Episode 6 Part 1

Episode 6 Part 1:  
  
A few hours later and a groggy Meredith began to come to, for a moment the fog in her brain clouded her thoughts and she tried to rub her forehead in an effort to clear it, but as she went to move her arm it refused to co- operate; tugging harder in confusion Meredith slowly realised why, her hands were bound together and shackled to something. Then suddenly the memories hit her, the fight with Gavin and fleeing to her car waking up only to find herself in some warehouse district and when she had turned to question James it went blurry. Straining her eyes in the dim light Meredith tried to make out her surroundings, but all she could see were boxes stacked all around her and the thick steel pipe she appeared to be shackled to, straining against her restraints Meredith tried to wriggle a hand free but her captor appeared to have been prepared for that and in addition to the tightly knotted rope he had cuffed one of her wrists to the pipe with handcuffs and a thick padlocked chain.  
  
Starting to really panic Meredith was torn, she could cry out and try and raise the alarm but on the other hand that would also alert her captor that she was awake and she desperately needed time to think. Stifling the tears that threatened Meredith tried to concentrate on who could have done this, of course there was one obvious candidate, one person who would have the skills and the know-how to arrange for this; perhaps this was part of that elaborate revenge he was supposedly helping that Will Montague with? But deep down despite his more than qualified credentials Meredith couldn't bring herself to believe it was Gavin behind all this; it just didn't feel like his style, ruining her financially or blackmailing her, even robbing her now that would have made sense but kidnapping? So who else could it be?  
  
However just as she was wondering about that very thing a strong light directed into her eyes was switched on and Meredith winced in shock burying her head in her lap. "Please whoever you are, just name your price and I'll pay it...." She began determined to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"My my caving in already how the mighty have fallen..." A confident and cocky, and immediately recognisable voice crowed out and Meredith's head shot up, squinting through the darkness she managed to lock eyes on a face she knew.  
  
"You!" She gasped astonished.  
  
Across town Gavin Cochrane paced the room, if a few hours ago anyone would have told him he would voluntarily spend the afternoon in a police station willingly assisting the police with their investigation then he would have laughed in their face, but nether the less here he was. However just as the last few times he had visited the police their exchanges had been less than satisfactory. He had immediately called the police on finding out Meredith had been kidnapped, and he was now certain that was the case, she hadn't reappeared at her office and her cleaner had answered the phone at her apartment so she certainly wasn't there and according to her secretary she had missed all of her afternoon appointments so far.  
  
But even so despite his, Danny's and Meredith's driver James's statements the police could only treat it as a missing person's enquiry and that only became active after 24 hrs. That was not good enough for Gavin, he already had his own people hot on the trail but the police had resources he hadn't and he was damned if he was going to let them sit aside and do nothing whilst Meredith was in danger; especially as Danny had finally recognised the driver of the vehicle. So here he was pacing around a police interview room, waiting until some inspector or sergeant finally finished his bloody tea break and condescended to see him, in order to keep his temper in check Gavin contented himself with thoughts of the revenge he would exact when they caught the bastard; smiling tersely he swore that when he caught up with that particular fellow he was going to make him wish he had never been born.  
  
"Will why are you doing this?" Meredith asked for the second time.  
  
"Why not?" Will retorted. "It's something to do and I have plenty of free time on my hands since I can no longer afford to paint!" He added venomously. "You've single-handedly ruined my life, so I thought its time for a little payback, no make that a lot of payback."  
  
"But I can change that; I could release you from your contract..." Meredith began.  
  
"A little too easy..." Will retorted as he paced up and down in front of her. "Besides you've taken more than that from me, but you'll find that out soon enough..." He trailed off laughing hysterically as he drew closer to her and for the first time Meredith got a good look at his eyes and she gasped in horror, he was high as a kite, his pupils were wide and dilated and skin looked pale and clammy.  
  
"What have you taken Will?" She asked.  
  
"Me?" He asked innocently as he slumped down next to her. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You look ill." Meredith replied. "Let me out of here and I can try and get you help, get you into a clinic, the best clinic I can find..."  
  
"Oh so now you want to help me?" Will snorted, chortling loudly as if she had told a joke. "Well it's too late for me now, so why should I stop it's the only thing that makes the days bearable."  
  
"But it doesn't have to be like that, if you start painting again...." Meredith began.  
  
"What I could put all this behind me and still have a long prosperous career?" Will snapped furiously, the vein in his neck standing out hideously as his face flushed almost purple in his rage. "You know I thought that too once, but then the other day I found out something that put paid to that forever!"  
  
"But if I released you..."  
  
"I would still end up dying anyway." Will hissed grabbing her roughly by the hair and forcing her head back, pushing up his sleeve he thrust his needle marked arm in her face. "See what you did!"  
  
"I didn't know..." Meredith began unable to stop the tears from rolling down her face.  
  
"Well how could you? You blocked all my calls, and told your security people to keep me out of the building." Will snapped twisting her hair viciously and causing her to cry out in pain. "After I lost my painting I lost everything, but I still tried to keep everything going, it just happened so easily and then I was doing it every day and then I couldn't afford it anymore so I moved to another dealer...Do you know what that is like, having to beg someone for something, being treated like dirt but having to come back and take it, doing disgusting things just to get a teaspoon of something that becomes like air. Then going to these seedy parties just in the hope someone will pass around what they've got left, and letting them do whatever they want to you in exchange, not caring about the shame or the pain because you've got nothing left but the habit!...No of course you don't!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Meredith mumbled, doing her best to ignore the growing feelings of terror in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"You're sorry....You're SORRY!" Will bellowed, smacking her hard round the face and drawing blood. "Tell Meredith how much more sorry are you now?"  
  
"I'm very very sorry..." Meredith mumbled through her split lip, shaking as the taste of her own blood filled her mouth, and bracing herself as she saw the next blow heading her way, catching her hard across the cheek despite her efforts to cower away.  
  
"Not as half as sorry as you are going to be!" Will gloated. "You see it doesn't matter to me Meredith, I've already got a life sentence, but by the time I'm through with you, so will you..." He trailed off laughing hysterically once more.  
  
"About Bloody time." Gavin demanded as the door to the interview room finally opened and he whirled around to face the new arrival. "My my I didn't realise they'd demoted you!" He hissed mirthlessly as instead of the lackey he had been expecting in walked a certain DCI Carol Jordon, accompanied by DS Don Merrick. "So delightful to see you both again, so do what do I owe this honour being sent a both the organ grinder and the monkey."  
  
"I see you've lost none of your legendary charm Mr Cochrane." Carol retorted quickly moving to take a seat at the table and waiting for a reluctant Gavin to sit before she opened the new file in front of her. "So what can we do for you today?" She asked.  
  
"Well you can start by doing your jobs!" Gavin snapped. "I've been here for hours now and you've done nothing, nothing at all to find her, dear god anything could have happened." He added running his fingers through his cropped hair.  
  
"I presume we are talking about a one Meredith Gates." Carol replied quickly studying the case file in front of her and frowning slightly when she scanned the different statements.  
  
"Yes." Gavin replied tersely. "She was abducted from outside my offices, and personally I can't understand why you aren't a little more concerned."  
  
"Well how do you know she's not just hiding from you, I mean we don't exist simply to chance up all the girlfriends who may have skipped out on you?" DS Merrick joked, but the look of pure fury on Gavin's face soon silenced him.  
  
"That's enough Don!" Carol snapped, her concern mounting as the picture of what they were dealing with began to form. "So according to this Danny saw the car being driven by a William Montague, the same William Montague who came to see you almost a month ago asking for your help to get even with Ms Gates, I suppose being a newly reformed character you turned him down...?" Carol asked mockingly.  
  
"It was and is complicated, Meredith and I were already acquainted, I told him I'd see if I could persuade her but I left it at that, I never heard from Mr Montague again!" Gavin retorted.  
  
Frowning at this Carol once more flipped open her file. "Now that is interesting, contrary to what you might have thought Mr Cochrane we have been taking this seriously, very seriously and we've been running extensive background checks on the suspect he has a previous, he was picked up and charged for drug offences, got away with a caution but we noted at that time his mobile number, as that the contact number he gave us for forwarding to the substance misuse support services. However we've just received his statement for the last month and interestingly enough he made fifteen calls to you, mostly to your gallery, a couple to that club you own and even one to your own personal mobile, a call I might add that was answered!"  
  
"What!" Gavin blurted out.  
  
"So I take it that call wasn't answered by you?" Carol demanded. "That there's no chance you were both in this together, and you invited Ms Gates to visit you at your gallery this afternoon with the specific intention of giving Montague the opportunity he needed, then you come here and pretend to co-operate in order to throw us off the scent."  
  
"No!" Gavin snapped. "I would never harm a hair on her head!"  
  
"Why because you're a changed man?" DS Brandon sneered.  
  
"No because I love her damnit!" Gavin retorted angrily slamming his fist down hard on the table and causing both the officers to jump in their seats. "I mean I care about her, I could never hurt her in the way you think she's too important to me, why the hell else would I be here otherwise asking for help from the very people who were willing to ignore the truth and lock me up for crimes I didn't commit!"  
  
"Alright Gavin calm down." Carol muttered as she shuffled her papers uncomfortably. "We'll do whatever we can...But you have to leave this to us, none of your stunts!" She added pointedly. "Despite what he's done I have no desire to have to fish Mr Montague out of the Thames tomorrow just because he decided to take your girlfriend on an impromptu jaunt!"  
  
"You find her alive and well and I promise I won't as much as look at him!" Gavin replied tersely meeting DCI Jordan's eye and holding it.  
  
"I believe we have a deal then, we'll keep you informed." She added standing up slowly and walking towards the door, pausing for a moment to stare in amazement at the man sat by the table, it was hard to believe it was the same man sometimes. "We will find her!" She added softly, causing a distracted Gavin to glance back up.  
  
"You'd better!" Was all he could growl, before he once more began pacing the room. 


	7. Episode 6 Part 2

Episode 6 Part 2:  
  
A few hours later after sunset a heavily armed police force gathered around their target, most officers were hidden in cars in plain clothes; others were hidden on top of nearby roofs or skulking in stairwells. Then at precisely half past the hour the plan suddenly swung to action, a pair of constables kicked in the door and entered the property, immediately on their trail were DCI Jordan and DS Merrick. "Search every nook and cranny boys, we need to find her!"  
  
- - - -  
  
It was a sudden crash that awoke Meredith from her fitful slumber, she had been sinking in and out of consciousness since her earlier exchange with Will; Meredith could feel the bruising coming out on her cheeks and she spat on the floor in an effort to clear the foul taste of her own blood from her mouth. "Hello!" She gasped out, once more opening up the cut on her lip which had almost stopped weeping. "Is any body there I'm over here!"  
  
- - - -  
  
"Sarge I think I can hear something!" One of the Constable's piped up as they all headed down the darkened corridor skirting the many boxes that lay slowly rotting in the damp building.  
  
"Alright everyone stay close, I want to get her and all of us out safely we don't know if he is armed or not, I want this one to rot in jail....Ready!" Carol asked, nodding to the Constable who then kicked down the final door and they all barged in.  
  
- - - -  
  
Suddenly Meredith heard a crash nearby and for a moment her heart rose in her throat, someone was here they were going to rescue her, her prayers had been answered. "Over hear!"  
  
"What's the matter my dear been missing me already?" - - - - -  
  
"I'm sorry Inspector..." The Constable began, holding the abandoned radio somewhat sheepishly in his hands as Carol glared at him. "I really thought I heard a woman crying...."  
  
"It's alright." She replied but in reality her thoughts were far from the despondent young man in front of her they were working over just what exactly she was going to say to Gavin Cochrane when he found their big bust had produced nothing more than an empty flat and an old am radio. - - - =  
  
"Will!" Meredith gasped in horror. "But I thought...."  
  
"What dearest? That someone was here to rescue you?" Will replied mockingly.  
  
"But I heard a loud crash...." She added.  
  
"Oh that's just my friends arriving...You see thanks to you, well the contents of both your purses I might add, the old and new...." He paused waiting for the implication to settle in. "You're paying for my little party, I've invited some of my closest friends and believe me they're all dying to meet you, after all not only have you paid for the supplies but you'll be providing the evenings entertainment!" He trailed off chuckling menacingly.  
  
"No..." Meredith gasped. "Will please...."  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll make sure you're as high as a kite when they do it...After all I'm not a complete monster, but I must admit they might take some restraining its been a while for a few of them so in a way you'll be performing a noble public service! So that'll be a first for you helping out your fellow man for a change, giving them one last good shag!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Meredith demanded.  
  
Smiling evilly Will closed the distance between them and leaning down he whispered softly in her ear. "I mean my dear that just like me my little friends will not be long amongst the living, we're all in the final stage."  
  
"Final stage of what?" Meredith asked, shaking her head to dispel the first thing that had come to mind as that was far too disturbing.  
  
"Oh I think you know you're a clever girl, in fact I bet your 'positive' about it! Well dear if you weren't before you'll certainly be 'positive' afterwards!"  
  
"No you wouldn't do that, deliberately infect me, how could you even think it?" Meredith replied as she had to fight nausea at the very idea.  
  
"It's called revenge, and believe this will be as sweet as it comes!" Will hissed as he pulled away reaching into his pocket as he pulled out a hypodermic needle. "I think its only fair as the guest of honour that you should go first my dear." He added grasping her arm roughly and pushing up her sleeve, holding it remarkably still despite her struggles. "Now this won't hurt a bit!" He giggled as he located a vein and ignoring Meredith screams injected a healthy dose.  
  
Panicking Meredith could do nothing to stop him and immediately afterwards she began to feel strange, as Will pulled away the room began to spin and she could barely hear the words he whispered to her. "You stay right here I'll come and get you when we're ready!"  
  
Across town Gavin paced up and down at the police station, why hadn't anyone called and let them know how it went? However just before he was storming across to reception to ask that very same thing his mobile began to vibrate in his pocket. Sighing loudly he pulled it out and pushing open the exit doors answered it. "Cochrane"  
  
"We've got a lock boss!" Danny exclaimed gleefully down the phone!  
  
"What? Where, how?" Gavin demanded.  
  
"One of our old dealers down Preston street called in with a tip off, apparently Willy boy's a customer of his and he called in not less than half an hour ago to pick up practically a tonne of heroin, apparently Will was bragging about this party he's hosting for his fellow carriers."  
  
"Carriers?" Gavin demanded.  
  
"He's got AIDs, final stage apparently, Jims pissed because he didn't know and you know how he feels about dealing with that crowd, he's paranoid about it!"  
  
"Fine where's the party?" Gavin snapped.  
  
"Some abandoned warehouse down by the docks, the old Portland steel place apparently." Danny replied sharply.  
  
"Excellent, send some of the boys there now, have them find the right warehouse, you come and pick me up from here I want to deal with this personally!" Gavin hissed, snapping the phone shut and sliding it back into his pocket.  
  
"Just hold on Meredith a little longer we'll get you out of there I promise!" He whispered almost to himself pacing up and down and counting down the seconds until he spotted his car come racing round the corner, not waiting for Danny to stop properly Gavin flung open the back door and barrelling in he slammed it shut signalling for Danny to get going.  
  
"And put your foot down we haven't a moment to waste!" He added as he slumped back into his seat his mind whirling as he realised the dire consequences he just hoped that he wasn't to late.  
  
Meanwhile over in the docklands the party was really getting started, Will had gathered together several of his so called friends and they were seated haphazardly around a large drum fire huddled closely together for the warmth as they passed a syringe around the group.  
  
"So Will where's the little lady then? I thought you said she'd be joining us!" One of the men snorted.  
  
"Oh she will be I'm just letting the idea sink in..." Will replied, sniggering away to himself, before getting unsteadily to his feet and lurching off to where Meredith was tied up, pausing for a few moments for a quick slash, he eventually rounded the corner, his blurry vision finally settling on the practically comatose woman. "Come on Meredith Wakey Wakey!" Will called out in a sing song voice and he nudged her with his foot.  
  
However when she neither moved nor spoke Will bent down to get a closer look, a distorted frown creasing his already contorted face. "Jesus don't tell me you've OD!" Will mumbled as he rummaged around in his pocket for the keys to the padlock, finally finding the correct key and managing more through luck than skill to get it into the lock. Pulling the chain away from pipe Will seized Meredith's lolling head and placed his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse, however the instant he released his hold on her hair the heavy metal chain came whirling up and smacked him hard in the face. Stunned Will was knocked clean off his feet landing heavily on some stray crates, and Meredith spotting her only opportunity staggered to her feet.  
  
Concentrating hard against the powerful lull of the drugs in her system, she forced one foot in front of the other, ignoring the disjointed feelings as blood finally made its way back into her legs; fighting the feelings of nausea and light-headedness as she tried to flee her captor. However she had only made it half way to the door before Will caught up with her, yanking her roughly back by the hair he hissed evilly in her ear. "Not so fast Meredith dear, you should really say hello to my friends before leaving they came especially to see you after all!"  
  
And with that he dragged her by the hair into the other room and the others welcomed them both with cries of bawdy delight.  
  
A few buildings away Gavin's car pulled to a stop and ignoring Danny, Gavin darted out of the backseat striding over to shake the hand of Dennis, his man in charge of the muscle in his operation. "Have we found her yet?" He demanded, but Dennis shook his head sadly.  
  
"Fraid not, this place is huge, but apparently one of the others has caught some old tramp hanging around, possibly one of the party guests, he's bringing him right over so we can get some answers at long last."  
  
"Look I keep telling you I don't know nothing!" The tramp slurred as two of Gavin's burliest boys dragged him towards their Boss.  
  
"Let him go boys there is no need to be all rough after all we only want a few simple answers..." Gavin ordered and his lackies immediately dropped the tramp, giving him a hard shove for good measure. "Now I'm only going to say this once!" Gavin began pulling out his wallet and idly pulling out several fifty pound notes. "There have been some men hanging around here and I want to know where they are, I can assure you I will be more than grateful."  
  
For a moment the tramps eyes glazed over at the sight of so much money and he had stop himself from practically drooling. "Actually now you've come to mention it there have been a lot of weirdo's round here today they all went into the that big grey building over yonder..." the Tramp trailed off thumbing back over his shoulder. "There's a side door that's open..."  
  
"Excellent." Gavin hissed nodding to his men to pick the tramp up.  
  
"Hey what's the idea? I told you what you wanted to know!"  
  
Smiling tersely Gavin took a step towards him, for a moment unable to suppress the automatic feelings of nausea at the stench coming off the man. "Oh I believe you...."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" He slurred back.  
  
"Let's just call it insurance!" Gavin retorted, striding off in the direction the tramp had pointed the rest of his men following behind struggling to keep up with their bosses demanding pace as they dragged the irate tramp with them.  
  
If only Meredith had know that help was on the way she might have been able to suppress the very real feelings of nausea that bubbled up inside her due in part to the cocktail of drugs that were floating around her system, the traces of chloroform still left in her bloodstream clashing with the heroin as she struggled to remain in control. It would be so easy to just slip into a drugged out trance, and block out the jeering cat calls of Will's friends as they egged him on, encouraging him to hurry up so they could all have a turn with her. However when Will's wandering hands moved under skirt she couldn't keep the nausea down and she brought up the meagre contents of her stomach all over her assailant. Reacting automatically Will backed away, stripping off his vomit covered shirt and throwing it to the ground.  
  
"You Bh" he yelled, once more raising his hand and backhanding her across the face but this time without the support of the wall she went flying, landing heavily on the floor. A moment later and he was on top of her one hand grabbing at her bound wrists the other moving to try and prise her thighs apart. For a moment they struggled Meredith trying to knee him in a sensitive area but Will managed to force his hand between her legs pushing them wide enough apart to force a knee between them, then another until he had her forced thighs apart and lay victorious in between them. Smiling sadistically he pushed his fingers up inside her, watching as her eyes widened in horror before removing his hand and unbuttoning his trousers pausing only to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, the more you fight the more damage it'll do and the greater the chance you'll catch it, but then again considering the amount of us to get through the chance of you not catching it are slim to none!"  
  
"Please don't!" Meredith gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to force what was about to happen out of her mind and in that moment allowing herself to surrender to the comforting lull of the drugs in her system.  
  
"It's too late for sorrys Meredith..." Will began. "You have to pay for what you did!"  
  
"Not today she doesn't!" A voice suddenly hissed in his ear before he felt a pair of strong hands settle on his shoulders physically dragging him off Meredith and slamming him hard against a stack of crates before kicking him in his exposed groin. Doubled over in agony Will managed to glance around the room, straining his hazy double vision he spotted a fist heading rapidly in his direction, unable to duck in his drugged state Will heard his nose crack as Gavin's fist caught him plum in the face before he blacked out.  
  
Panting heavily Gavin moved away from the unconscious Will to Meredith, she still lay on the floor where Will had left her although she had managed to pull her skirt back down shrugging off his coat he wrapped it round her shivering form pulling her up off the concrete floor and into his arms. "Its alright I've got you." He whispered softly as he brushed he hair away from her face, for the first time noticing how pale and clammy she felt and how unusually dilated her pupils were.  
  
"Meredith talk to me...." He demanded but she didn't reply, instead her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp as a rag doll in his arms. Raising a hand to her neck he quickly felt for a pulse, relief flooding his body when he found one, it was weak and racing but it was there! "Call an ambulance!" He demanded.  
  
"But boss you know how long it took us to find this place..." Danny began.  
  
"Fine!" Gavin snapped leaning down and scooping Meredith up into his arms. "Then we'll take her ourselves." He added moving determinedly towards the door.  
  
"And them?" Danny called out nodding towards the cowering group of men who had been herded into a corner.  
  
"Teach them a lesson!" Gavin instructed, "But as for him!" He added glaring at the unconscious Will, for a moment he recalled his promise to DCI Jordon but just as quickly as that had popped into his mind he dismissed it, after all she had kept part of their bargain so why should he? "I want him to disappear!"  
  
Smiling slightly Danny nodded. "No problems! Perhaps a nice long vacation somewhere watery?" He asked as he followed Gavin outside.  
  
"Whatever!" Gavin snorted, carrying Meredith out to the car and laying her gently on the back seat. "I don't care about that right now, let's get going."  
  
"Sure thing boss." Danny replied sliding into the front seat and hiding a sly smile as he started the car, this was all too easy Gavin was going to be far too distracted worrying about his little girlfriend to pay him any attention, this was just the sort of diversion he knew he could capitalise on and when it was all over there would be a new man at the top. 


	8. Series 2 Episode 1 part 1

Series 2 Episode 1 Part 1:  
  
Pulling up suddenly outside the emergency room the Mercedes screeched to a holt, Danny dashing inside the moment the car had come to rest calling out for a doctor to come and help, a moment later and half a dozen medical staff were swarming all over the car manoeuvring Meredith onto a trolley. Shaking slightly Gavin clutched at her hand as they wheeled her into the hospital, "She is going to be alright?" He demanded, his frustration mounting when instead of acknowledging him at all the staff continued to babble on talking about pulse rates and bp's but not telling him anything he could use.  
  
"I'm sorry sir you can't come in here!" One of the nurses murmured gently disentangling Gavin's hand from where it still lay clutching desperately at Meredith's as they moved Meredith into ITU. "We'll take good care of her I promise...Now if you'll just wait here one of the doctors will be out as soon as possible to speak to you."  
  
Pacing up and down the sterilised corridor every few seconds Gavin strained his eyes looking through the large glass divide trying desperately to catch a glimpse of what was going on but Meredith had been whisked round the corner and all he could see were occasional nurses moving hither and thither as they fetched different equipment and vials of drugs. He hated hospitals, before that brief trip in with Meredith to get a few stitches hadn't been as bad but even so he had had to put a brave face on it in front of her; there was no way he had been ready to tell her about such a personal fear.  
  
It had always been there ever since he was a boy and had to spend weeks in the children's ward recovering from a nasty break, however it had been watching another boy die of leukaemia under his very nose had laid the seeds of his fear; watching his brother die when they could do nothing for him either had only strengthened his loathing of hospitals and now just being in one brought him out in a cold sweat. Then suddenly there was a flurry of activity, different nurses and doctors darting this way and that, dragging a heavy looking machine over to the curtained area and for a moment Gavin's heart leapt into his throat he would recognise that particular piece anywhere, he saw the doctors use that on his brother before finally giving up.  
  
A cardiac defibrillator, which could only mean one thing a cardiac arrest, for the first time in years, more than he could actually remember Gavin actually prayed, not to any particular deity, any that happened to be listening would be acceptable, just keep her safe for me I can't loose her now after everything that we've been through. Fortunately for Gavin his prayers appeared to be answered, the defibrillator was quickly wheeled back to its usual spot and the blind panic that he had sensed through the glass seemed to subside, a few minutes later and a doctor made his way out of the curtained area heading out to see him.  
  
"Good Evening..." The Doctor began but Gavin cut him off.  
  
"How is she?" He blurted out.  
  
"She's stable for now but we don't need anymore surprises like that, we need to know what she took..."  
  
"It was a heroin injection...But she didn't administer it, some sick bd... He's HIV positive you need to check..."Gavin trailed off unable to continue, as he slumped down in the chair his head in his hands. "He may have deliberately infected her."  
  
"I understand." The doctor whispered softly, for a moment reaching out as if to pat the distressed man on the back but the look on Gavin's face soon stopped him. "I'll set up the tests straight away, as soon as we've administered the counter agent she should start to feel a lot better."  
  
"When can I see her?" Gavin demanded, his impatience with doctor's flippant attitude getting the better of him.  
  
"Are you family?" The doctor replied.  
  
"Not yet!" Gavin retorted. "But we are going to be married, surely that is good enough for you?" He added, noting with satisfaction the abashed look on the doctor's face as he looked everywhere but at Gavin.  
  
"Alright you can go in but please try and stay out of the nurses' way..."  
  
"They won't even notice I'm there!" Gavin replied sincerely, standing up and following the doctor into to ITU, averting his eyes as the doctor drew another blood sample from Meredith, handing it to a passing nurse to go for testing.  
  
"I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." The doctor added, pulling the curtain back and ushering Gavin over to a nearby seat  
  
"Thank you doctor." Gavin whispered, his eyes already locked on the pale woman who seemed so small on the bed surrounded by countless machines that bleeped incessantly. Swallowing deeply he reached out grasping her tiny hand tightly in his larger one, careful not to disturb the needle that stuck hideously out the back of it. "Just hold on darling, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere!" He murmured softly, stroking her fingers reverently his gaze locked on her closed eyelids and so missing the figure that appeared at the large window a knowing smile on his tanned features, this was going to be all to easy.  
  
Pulling out his ringing mobile Danny ignored the numerous signs plastered on every wall telling him to turn it off before pushing open a side door out to a stair case and flicking it open. "Danny..." He slurred.  
  
"Danny darling..." A cockney voice purred on the other end. "I have been trying to reach you all afternoon..."  
  
"Melissa!" Danny gasped in surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He added sleazily.  
  
"Oh I think you're smart enough to work that out for yourself Danny my boy!" Melissa retorted. "I've been hearing things along the grapevine, things about you and your plans for the future!" She added cryptically.  
  
"Oh really." Danny retorted. "And what has that to do with you?"  
  
"Oh I think you know...I want in but I have a few conditions of my own." Melissa positively gushed.  
  
"And why should I need your help?" Danny countered.  
  
"Oh I know things that will bring the few stragglers into line, after all the last thing you need is division within the ranks and I can help you there..."  
  
"That might be useful." Danny admitted. "So what do you want in return?"  
  
"Gavin's head on a platter!" Melissa retorted.  
  
"Proverbially or literally?" Danny snorted.  
  
"Oh literally I think, Let me guess you were going to set him up somehow?"  
  
"Well that's not entirely true." Danny replied smugly. "I was thinking more along the lines of annihilation!"  
  
"That works for me too! Just as long as my money is safe, we can at least agree on that I don't want anything out of the firm but I'll take that lovely new gallery of his not to mention all the other little toys he's recently been acquiring, all the things that as his wife I am entitled to. There is no way that bh is getting her hands on anything that is rightfully mine!"  
  
"Well then we'd better work fast, don't worry I have a plan already in place an with the boss distracted this is going to be all to easy...."  
  
"Excellent call me when you need my help!" Melissa added before terminating the call. Smiling to himself Danny put his mobile back in his pocket, moving back on to the ward where he winked cheekily at a young nurse who scurried away blushing furiously, life was looking up.  
  
Early the next morning Gavin felt a hand gently shake him awake, reacting instinctively he roughly grabbed the hand doing the shaking, only really waking properly when he heard the person screech out in surprise. Sitting up suddenly in his chair he looked around in astonishment at the poor nurse whose hand he had almost crushed to death, immediately dropping it with an apologetic half smile as the memories of why he was in such a god awful place overwhelmed him.  
  
"I'll apologise for him since he seems to have left his manners at home..." A dry rasping voice muttered from the bed.  
  
Whirling round in surprise Gavin's face lit up when he saw Meredith sitting and staring at him a look of almost wry amusement on her face. "Meredith...Darling you're awake...."  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that you didn't leave your powers of observation behind as well!" She added drolly.  
  
"But when...how long have you been awake...Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Gavin demanded reclaiming her hand bringing it up to his face as if to confirm by touch what his eyes and ears were telling him.  
  
"You were sleeping so peacefully and according to the nurse you'd been up half the night so there seemed little point..." Meredith trailed off, her speech turning stilted as emotion began to choke her voice. "Thank you for staying with me." She added eventually after the nurse had left them with some privacy.  
  
"Well what did you think I would do?" Gavin snorted. "I would be a pretty poor knight in shining armour if I rescued the damsel then buggered off home for a quick nap and a cup of tea...."  
  
Chuckling slightly Meredith then grimaced when the movement jarred something tender, immediately concerned Gavin was on his feet looking around for their absent nurse.  
  
"Gavin don't I'm fine honestly....Besides it's entirely your fault I've always told you not to make me laugh..."  
  
"Have you seen the doctor yet?" He asked softly. "I made them do a HIV test just to be careful..."  
  
"The nurse said he was on his way that's why I had her wake you....I can't face this on my own...What if it's bad news?" Meredith asked quietly, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Hey...I'm not going anywhere." Gavin replied soothingly, brushing the tears from her cheek as they fell.  
  
"Not even back to your wife?" Meredith snapped without thinking.  
  
"No I am never going back to her, we're getting divorced." Gavin replied patiently. "I was going to tell you, it just never seemed like the right time and I will admit in all honesty I had no desire to ruin our fun by bringing up such a serious and unpleasant topic as Melissa..."  
  
"Not to mention cheap and tacky!" Meredith added bitchily. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Chuckling slightly he watched delighted as her eyes sparkled with a momentary flash of jealousy. "Why darling you're not jealous are you?" He taunted his knowing smile growing as he watched her cheeks flush with anger.  
  
"Gavin Cochran you are bloody lucky I'm in this hospital bed, otherwise I'd be tempted to knock that smirk off your face!" Meredith retorted. "And stop calling me darling! People will get the wrong idea."  
  
"Or the right one!" Gavin replied.  
  
"And talking of wrong ideas!" Meredith added curtly. "Where the hell did my nurse get the idea that we are engaged?"  
  
"Ahhhhhh." Gavin gasped.  
  
"You didn't!" Meredith snapped.  
  
"It was the only way they would let me stay...And besides it's an idea worth considering." He retorted enjoying the momentary look of shock on her face before he lent down kissing her soundly on the mouth, ignoring her muffled protest he gently deepened the kiss, only drawing back when a pointed cough alerted them to another presence.  
  
"I am glad to see you're feeling better Ms Gates." The consultant muttered a hint of amusement in his voice as the startled pair pulled hastily apart. "For a moment last night we were convinced we'd lost you, but as I can see you obviously had a good reason to hang on in there!" He added his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"You bet your stethoscope she has!" Gavin retorted, clutching Meredith's hand and despite her initial protests held it firmly until she finally gave in and allowed such a public display of affection.  
  
"Yes well...I know you'll be anxious to hear about your tests results, they have indeed been most revealing. Most importantly let me reassure you that we found no trace of the HIV virus in your bloodstream..." He stopped suddenly cut off by the exclamation of relief from his patient.  
  
"You're absolutely certain!" Meredith demanded, unable to stop the tears from springing her eyes and glancing across at Gavin in relief when the doctor nodded.  
  
"However..."  
  
"However what?" Gavin snapped.  
  
"The tests did pick up something else..."  
  
"What?" Gavin growled.  
  
Frowning slightly the consultant began again. "You had a bizarre reaction last night to the counter agent we administered, at the time I put it down to a possible mixture of drugs in your system, however when the lab reports came back with only heroin and traces of chloroform I knew there had to be another reason, so I instructed the lab to run the standard battery of tests on your blood sample..."  
  
"What did they find?" Meredith asked softly.  
  
"They confirmed my other theory; you reacted badly because it was your bodies automatic defence mechanism kicked in.... Ms Gates I take it you weren't aware that you're pregnant?" 


	9. Series 2 Episode 1 part 2

Episode 1 Part 2:  
  
For a moment neither party moved, Meredith felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked all the air out of her.  
  
"Could you say that again?" Gavin whispered, clutching Meredith's hand so tightly she was convinced he was going to shut off her circulation.  
  
"The blood test confirms it." The Doctor replied. "That was why you reacted so badly to the stimulant."  
  
"And the baby?" Gavin gasped. "Could the drugs have harmed it in any way?"  
  
"There is no way of telling at this stage...However I have arranged for one of our consultant paediatricians to come up and speak to you. He should be able to tell how far along you are and therefore any possible impact." He added before moving slowly away giving the couple some space. "I will be in my office if you need to speak to me, just ask the nurse to fetch me." He added as he turned and left.  
  
"A baby! Our baby" Gavin whispered.  
  
"Don't say that!" Meredith snapped, tugging her hand away and wrapping her arms round herself tightly. "It's a mistake, it has to be a mistake I'm on the pill and I never miss taking it....They've got it all wrong there is no way I can be pregnant!" She added determinedly. "They will just have to re run the test, some stupid technician probably got his reactions mixed up, or someone put the wrong label on a test tube it happens all the time!"  
  
"But what if it's true?" Gavin whispered his eyes drifting to her midriff.  
  
"It's not true!" Meredith retorted, her eyes meeting his for the first time before she looked away uncomfortable, unable to deal with the latent look of belief and hope in his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that!" She added.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Gavin replied softly. "If it true then it's my...."  
  
"Stop it!" Meredith gasped. "Stop turning all sentimental on me, it's not true don't you think I would know? And besides it's not like this would change anything..."  
  
"It would change everything; you would be carrying my child...my only child!" He added seriously. "It would change us completely we would have to look seriously at what we were doing, none of this constant on off relationship nonsense....A child needs stability and security."  
  
"There is not going to be any baby Gavin!" Meredith whispered cutting him off in mid flow.  
  
"Look no matter how many times you keep saying that it does not make it true!" Gavin retorted. "If the doctor says you're pregnant then you probably are so we're going to have to face it sooner or later, its not the sort of thing you can just ignore you know!"  
  
"No I mean even if I am...." She trailed off.  
  
"You are not serious?" Gavin demanded his entire frame suddenly shaking as the implication behind her words struck home.  
  
"I'm deadly serious! I am not the right person to be a parent, I never have been..."  
  
"You can't just decide that." Gavin snorted. "It's my child as well and I'll be damned if I let you kill it without even a say so!"  
  
"Prove it then!" Meredith snapped.  
  
"What?" Gavin replied astounded.  
  
"Prove you're the father." Meredith added.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous of course its mine, how many other men have you been indulging in unprotected sex with over the last month or so?"  
  
"That would be my business!" Meredith retorted and Gavin drew away as if she had slapped him, getting suddenly to his feet and for a moment she thought he would either strike her or combust from anger.  
  
"No it is mine as well!" Gavin snorted for a moment looking her directly in the eye, grasping her chin viciously and glaring down at her. "Who else?"  
  
"I...You don't know him, we only met once in a bar..." Meredith hedged, trying desperately to think of something, anything that might sound convincing.  
  
"Liar!" Gavin crowed victoriously, letting go of her gently and bringing his hand to rest on the quilt over her stomach. "There hasn't been anyone else, this is my baby."  
  
"What does it matter if it is yours I'm not changing my mind!" Meredith caved in, her entire body shaking from the shock. "I told you I can't do this..."  
  
"Then let me!" Gavin pleaded, his entire demeanour changing suddenly as he gently grasped her hand. "If you don't want to raise the child then I will, just please don't make any rash decisions whatever the problem we can work round it, there is always another way!"  
  
"What like you carrying it and giving birth instead?" Meredith scoffed. "And besides there might be extenuating factors what if the drugs have harmed it, would you still want it then? What if the doctors advised termination?"  
  
"That is different!" Gavin snapped. "I am talking about a normal healthy baby, our child!"  
  
"Stop saying that!" Meredith shrieked, causing the advancing consultant to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Perhaps this isn't the best time?" He asked.  
  
"No this is fine!" Meredith replied. "However it is getting somewhat stuffy in here, perhaps if I discuss this with you in private!" She added pointedly glaring at Gavin.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to step outside sir?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, this is my child I have as much right to know about its chances as she does." Gavin retorted.  
  
"I'm the patient and I do not want him here!" Meredith snapped.  
  
"Sir please if you would step outside I would be delighted to discuss my findings with you later." The doctor replied. "And I understand some police officers have been hanging around hoping to talk to you, perhaps now would be the best time to get that paperwork over and done with?"  
  
Grudgingly Gavin stormed out of the room, glancing back over his shoulder at the woman on the bed. "Don't do anything stupid whilst I'm away!" He whispered, but Meredith didn't even grace him with a look, keeping her eyes firmly locked on the opposite wall until he strode away, only then did she let the tears that had been threatening fall.  
  
"Ms Gates?" The consultant queried. "Are sure you're alright to continue?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Meredith snapped swiping at her tears.  
  
"Well as I was saying lets take a look at you, now this might feel slightly uncomfortable..." He trailed off as he began to examine her, Meredith turning her head and staring resolutely at the curtain that surrounded her bed, ignoring the different pocks and prods as the doctor gave her the once over.  
  
"Well now there are no signs of bruising or tearing, the heartbeat is nice and strong...Of course we'll know more when we do the ultrasound."  
  
"No." Meredith gasped that won't be necessary. "I don't want this child...I certainly don't need to see it."  
  
"That is of course your choice however I would suggest you discuss this over with a councillor and of course the baby's father and even so I would still recommend the ultrasound just so we can check you out for any other hidden injury you wouldn't need to look if you didn't want to."  
  
"What is going to happen? Will I need an operation?" Meredith asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh no, you're not that far gone I'd guess only four to six weeks so we'd give you a tablet that would cause you to miscarry, I'm not going to lie to you it won't be pleasant, or painless and you will feel significant discomfort for several weeks..."  
  
"That I can deal with, when can we get this over with?" She demanded.  
  
"I'll just ring down to Obs and see when we can fit you in for an ultrasound...I'll send a porter up to fetch you when its time." The Doctor replied. "If you change your mind?..."  
  
"I won't, I'm certain about this!" Meredith replied coolly.  
  
"Very well I'll get right on to it." He added moving to pull back the curtain.  
  
"Doctor." Meredith called out, causing him to turn back towards her. "I don't want you discussing this with anyone."  
  
"But the father...Your fiancé..." He spluttered.  
  
"He's not my fiancé and there is not going to be any baby, I expect my medical details to remain confidential!" She added icily.  
  
"Very well I will do as you say." The consultant replied sadly as he turned and walked away, resisting the temptation to shake his head, didn't she realise she was throwing away what some women would give up everything for.  
  
"Thank you!" She called out distractedly trying to keep her thoughts for returning to what he had said, 'a nice strong heartbeat', shaking slightly Meredith resisted the urge to touch her stomach how could this be happening to her? It wasn't like there had been any signs, she hadn't been sick or dizzy, ok so she had skipped a period, that she should have noticed, but that could have been put down to the antibiotics she had been taking. Termination was the only option how on earth could she cope with a child full time, her lifestyle was hardly stable, not to mention she was the wrong type of person to be a mother far to wrapped up in her own world to put someone else first; she was self absorbed and selfish and she was the first to admit it. If she had this baby she would only ruin both of their lives, not to mention Gavin's besides he already was a father to three children, surely that was more than enough?  
  
Suddenly her private musings were interrupted. "Ms Gates?" A nurse asked with a smile an orderly standing next to her with a waiting wheelchair.  
  
"Yes?" Meredith replied.  
  
"I've come take you to the other ward, if you'd care to pop this dressing gown on and get into the wheel chair, don't worry about your fluids I can take that needle out now..." She added, moving to disentangle Meredith from the veritable network of wires before helping her into the waiting chair. "Now Miguel here will take good care of you... And we'll see you back up here later." She added her forced smile returning once more.  
  
Taking a deep breath Meredith glanced around the corridor as the porter wheeled her towards the lift, thankfully there was no sign of Gavin, that was the last thing she could deal with now, it was for the best and perhaps one day when he calmed down he would see that as well.  
  
A few minutes later a now calmer Gavin re-entered the ward, it wasn't often that he smoked, most were post-coital but that scene with Meredith had had him reaching for them as soon as he was off the ward. Taking a deep breath he headed back in, he had to persuade her that together they could do this, she wouldn't have to be alone if only she'd let him in and stop fighting their relationship. However as he pulled back the curtain intent on launching into his speech the words suddenly stuck in his throat at the sight of her empty bed. Panicking now he dashed out grabbing hold of the first nurse he could find!  
  
"Where is she?" He demanded shaking the terrified nurse roughly.  
  
"I don't know...Let me go..." She screeched.  
  
"Meredith Gates where has she gone?" Gavin repeated the vein in his neck standing out as the blood pounded through his brain, adrenaline flooding his system.  
  
"I can't tell you..." She stuttered. "Medical confidentiality."  
  
Dropping her like he had been burnt Gavin stalked off, searching each room on the floor, ignoring the exclamations of outrage from the other patients until finally bursting in on the consultant he had met earlier.  
  
"Where is she?" He growled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am but Ms Gates has instructed us not to reveal details of her treatment to you..." The doctor began.  
  
"I'm not asking you to; just tell me where she is?" Gavin pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I doubt that would be something you want to hear!" The Doctor hinted, causing Gavin's face to fall, taking a deep breath he spoke calmly.  
  
"Hypothetically speaking if someone were going for an abortion whereabouts would they end up?" Gavin asked cagily watching as the consultant's eyebrow shot up. "Not talking about any patient in particular." Gavin added.  
  
"Well....I suppose the most likely place to look would be Obstetrics, in this hospital it's on the first floor." The doctor replied casually. "Without being at all specific, that lift would take you down to their reception." He added nodding across the hallway.  
  
"Thank you." Gavin murmured, turning on his heel and breaking for the door.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Meredith had been thankfully sectioned off in a private room, but even so the memories of what she had just seen was fresh in her mind, she doubted very much it had been deliberate but even so being wheeled through the centre of Obs surrounded by heavily pregnant women and the sound of newborns crying out for their mother's had been like a knife her heart. I have to do this, she kept repeating over and over to herself, her resolve growing once more once she had been shut away on her own.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in walked the same consultant from earlier, his sad brown eyes locking momentarily with hers before he turned his attention to the nearby machinery, flicking switches and turning knobs until he was satisfied. Approaching her slowly he asked her to pull her gown up so he could squeeze the cold fluid on to her stomach before placing the sensitive sensor on top, moving it around for a minute before pausing. Unable to stop herself Meredith glanced over at the screen, her heart jumping into her throat as she thought she caught a flash of movement.  
  
"There isn't any damage that I can see, of course it is still early on in pregnancy and so the chances of hidden future damage could be quite high, but you did receive counter drugs quickly so there is every chance the pregnancy could proceed without complications."  
  
"I can't see anything." Meredith whispered.  
  
"Well you wouldn't although the heart is beating from 28 days; your baby is still very small not much bigger than your thumb." He added pointing at a darker shaded area on the monitor and Meredith strained her eyes to make out anything.  
  
"You wouldn't think anything was there at all!" Meredith murmured.  
  
"Perhaps not visually, but this might help you..." He replied, placing another sensor onto her stomach and flicking a switch and suddenly the soft rapid thump of a heartbeat filled the air.  
  
"Turn that off!" Meredith demanded, her entire body shaking and immediately the doctor complied.  
  
"If you want to talk to that counsellor now..."  
  
"No I told you I've made up my mind to terminate, that hasn't changed!" Meredith retorted sharply.  
  
"If you're sure?" He asked again.  
  
"Positive I just want to get on with my life!" She replied determinedly.  
  
"I'll be right back then." He added swiftly, turning and walking out.  
  
Meanwhile over in reception Gavin was haggling determinedly with the desk clerk. "Look I know she's here, just tell me what room!" He finally demanded, his already stretched patience finally exhausted.  
  
"Yes and I keep telling you sir that information is classified!"  
  
"But it's my baby too!" Gavin exclaimed. "Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
"I'm very sorry sir." The clerk replied a genuine expression of remorse on her face. "But I can't help you."  
  
"Fine then I'll find her myself!" Gavin snorted ignoring the protests of the clerk as she called for security and heading off into the maternity unit. - - - - - -  
  
Slowly the door opened, glancing up from the bed Meredith watched dumb struck as the consultant handed her a glass of water and a tiny plastic cup containing a little orange pill.  
  
"You can take all the time you need..." He began but suddenly the noise of a scuffle outside drew his attention. "I'll be right back." He added charging towards the door.  
  
"No it's alright I'd rather do this right away!" Meredith replied picking the pill out of the container and bringing it to her lips just as the consultant left her to it.  
  
- - - - - "Where is she?" Gavin demanded trying to free himself from the iron grip of the security guards as the consultant approached him.  
  
"Please you have to tell me I can't just let her do this, she's not thinking clearly..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." The Doctor began, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"What do you mean you're sorry?" Gavin demanded breaking free and pinning the poor man up against the wall by his sweats.  
  
"You're too late." The doctor simply added, reaching up to pat Gavin's shoulder sympathetically. "She was most adamant and we have no choice but respect the wishes of our patient!"  
  
"You mean you've already killed it!" Gavin gasped, releasing him and staggering backward as if stabbed to collapse against the wall.  
  
"I'm very sorry...If you want to see her then perhaps I can try and persuade her to see you..." He added.  
  
"No." Gavin replied softly, getting to his feet. "I don't want to see her; I don't think I could bear to look at her ever again. I'm sorry about the mess." He added glancing apologetically around the disarrayed ward.  
  
"It's alright, but I think perhaps it would be best if you went home now." The doctor replied as Gavin walked around in circles.  
  
"Yes..." He replied distractedly, letting his feet guide him towards the exit, unable to think or feel anything but a numb emptiness; pulling out his cell phone he quickly dialled for Danny, grunting only a few words to his associate before he snapped it shut. He had to hold it together he was Gavin Cochran for Christ sakes, but even so he couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes, why did this keep happening to him, was he cursed never to hold a child of his own? - - - - -  
  
"I'm sorry about the noise Ms Gates..." One of the young nurses whispered as she popped her head round the door. "If you're all finished in here then I can get one of the orderlies to take you back up to your ward."  
  
"Actually I'd like to talk to the consultant again if I may...You see there's been a change of plan." Meredith added; smiling nervously as she handed back the glass water and plastic pot complete with orange pill. "I guess I'm ready to be a mum after all!" 


	10. Series 2 Episode 2

Episode 2:  
  
A few days later and Gavin rolled over in his bed, and in that moment before he woke completely he reached out to the other side of the bed for the woman who had been so vividly alive in his dreams, however his outstretched hands grasped only empty air. Suddenly throwing back the covers a silently fuming Gavin leapt out of bed stalking over to the bathroom and standing in front of the mirror his sullen reflection glared back at him. The last few days were a constant blur of alcohol, drugs and women. He hadn't gone a bender like that well since....Not since finding out Jessica wasn't his daughter he admitted silently.  
  
Sighing deeply he turned on the shower, ice cold just like he needed it, stepping into the freezing water he had to fight the urge to turn up the temperature but as he felt the water waking him up faster than any cup of coffee he forced himself to keep his head under. He could get over this, he'd done it before and after all she wasn't the only woman in the world, he could go out tomorrow and find himself a nice pretty homey girl, someone who wouldn't muck him about and would be content to stay at home and raise his children and not ask too many questions. But as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it round his waist, he had to ignore the little voice at the back of his mind that mocked him, whispering that its not that easy.  
  
Ten minutes later a smartly dressed Gavin jogged down his staircase, ignoring the chaotic mess all over his lounge the leftovers of one hell of a party he wandered into the kitchen, grabbing the milk out of the fridge and taking a swig before grimacing as he spat the sour contents out into the sink. Grabbing his keys he headed out towards the door, intent on popping out and getting a few things before calling his cleaner for an emergency house call. However just as he was pulling open the door, he came face to face with someone he had been hoping to avoid. - - - -  
  
Meanwhile across town Meredith had finally been allowed home, slowly her jag pulled up outside her Chelsea house, James practically jumping out of the car to rush round and help his employer out before moving to get her bags out of the boot and follow her up the steps. Meredith couldn't wait to get inside, to sit on her own couch and sleep in her own bed and ignoring James concerned prattling she forced her spare key into the lock pushing the door wide open. "Oh my god!" Meredith screamed her keys and handbag clattering to the floor.  
  
- - - - "Mr Cochran!" DCI Jordan said smugly as she held up ID, glancing across at her colleague DS Don Merrick. "You're a very difficult man to get hold of, and believe me we've been trying."  
  
"Is suppose you'd better come in then!" Gavin sighed, wishing that he had been able to get at least one cup of coffee down him that morning before dealing with Carol Jordan and her barely housetrained lacky. Ushering them both in he quickly grabbed at the scattered bottles and glasses, ignoring the knowing glances the pair exchanged.  
  
"Did we come a bad time?" Carol asked.  
  
"Yeah Maids day off or something?" Don sniggered.  
  
"Can we get to the point?" Gavin snapped, pouring himself a glass of water and swigging down a couple of aspirin.  
  
"As you wish Mr Cochran, lets start with a certain missing William Montague..."  
  
- - - -  
  
"Police." James's voice rang out loud and clear as a shaking Meredith paced up and down her ransacked flat. Examining the complete devastation, the furniture had been flung all over, mirrors smashed, her expensive art work slashed beyond recognition and worse of all the place stank. Unable to stand it any longer Meredith staggered out to the landing, gasping for the fresh air. Who could have done this? Of course there was one prime candidate, someone who would want to lash out and hurt her back. At that moment Meredith realised what she had to do, she had spent the last few days mulling over her consultant's words over the misunderstanding that had arisen.  
  
The Doctor had been so apologetic, had explained how he had told Gavin it was too late and before he could set him straight Gavin had left, she had assured him it was alright that she would deal with it when she was home. She had meant to phone him this evening, and somehow tell him what was happening that she had changed her mind and was keeping their child and that if he still wanted perhaps they could....  
  
Shaking her head Meredith leant against the wall, her hand moving to cover her stomach protectively, something that had become a habit over the last few days as the realisation she was having a baby had settled in, perhaps this was for the best, perhaps it would be better if she never again laid eyes on Gavin Cochran.   
  
- - - -  
  
"So you're telling me that you found Ms Gates alone and tied up in a warehouse after receiving a tip off from one of your 'friends' that she was being held there and that when you arrived there was no sign of Mr Montague?" DS Merrick repeated monotonously, his eyebrow raised in disbelief.  
  
"How many times do we have to go over this?" Gavin snapped.  
  
"How about until we get the truth?" Carol retorted.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth, we found her there she was obviously drugged up so I took her to the hospital I certainly didn't hang around waiting for that walking time bomb to turn up..." Gavin replied, jumping up from the sofa and storming over to the kitchen, rummaging around in the drawers for any stray headache tablets.  
  
"And you didn't leave anybody behind to wait just in case Montague returned? Someone instructed to speed him on his journey perhaps?" Don hissed.  
  
"No I told you what happened; if you don't believe me ask Danny he was with me after all..." Gavin snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah like we can accept the word of Danny Abrams as the gospel truth!" Don retorted.  
  
"Mr Cochran... Gavin," Carol began carefully shooting Don a look to keep quiet. "We understand how traumatic it must have been finding her like that, and it is understandable if you lashed out in the heat of the moment, but I thought we had a deal, you gave me your word not to hurt him..."  
  
"I haven't seen or heard from William Montague since the day he turned up in my office." Gavin cut in. "That is all I have to say, I've told you what happened and you've gotten my statement, now if you don't believe me that is tough, unless of course you've found yourself a witness who says they've seen something different..."  
  
"We could try talking to Ms Gates again; see if she has remembered anything at all..." Don muttered, earning him another scathing look from Carol.  
  
"Some how," Carol replied getting to her feet and shooting Gavin a knowing look, "I don't think she will have done, do you Mr Cochrane? Shall we give her your regards?" She asked as they both headed towards the door, but when Gavin didn't answer she added. "Well no matter I'm sure you can do that yourself now that she is out of the hospital."  
  
"She is?" He asked tentatively, for a moment unable to suppress the very real desire to storm out the door and go straight over there, but then the memory of what she had done and very real pain and humiliation he had suffered at her hands returned and he had to curl his fist to stop himself from reaching for the nearest bottle.  
  
"Yes." Carol replied softly. "Don't worry about us Mr Cochran we'll see ourselves out!" - - - -  
  
The next few weeks passed quicker than either party could have believed Meredith buried herself in her work,  
  
she had so much to organise for the Picasso exhibition that she spent all her time locked in her gallery  
  
struggling to make all the arrangements that normally her former manager would have done. In the end she  
  
had been forced to call in some extra help, using all forms of emotional blackmail to drag one of her old friends  
  
over from the states abandoning his own New York gallery for a few weeks in order to help her put the  
  
finishing touches to her displays.  
  
Gavin on the other hand despite his best intentions found himself slipping back into the former lifestyle had  
  
begun to hate, on one hand having to present to the world the façade of the independently wealthy and  
  
respectable Gavin Cochrane by day and then at night and behind closed doors hunting down and meting out  
  
punishments to his enemies with a ruthlessness that surprised even Danny. Then in order to forget he would  
  
head out on the town with a few of his closest supporters and often potential clients, indulging in the spoils  
  
that London had to offer, namely dinner at one of the finest restaurants, the finest wine in the house and  
  
then on to one of his own strip clubs where given the nod any of his girls were delighted to provide him and his  
  
friends with out of hours entertainment.  
  
However despite such distractions neither could keep their thoughts from drifting to the other. Frequently  
  
Meredith's secretary Mary would glance up at her expecting her to answer the question she had just fired at her  
  
only to find her staring off into space a unreadable faraway expression on her face and it would take several  
  
repeats to drag her back out of her fantasy world. The first time it had happened Mary had tried to find out  
  
what was wrong but the quick retort to stay out of it and the acerbic tone of voice kept her from ever asking  
  
again. Gavin by comparison was far more vocal, when asked by Danny if he wanted to visit Meredith the day  
  
after the accident he had sneered and made it clear through his tone and language that he had no intention of  
  
seeing that particular whore again!  
  
However when he wasn't putting up the façade of nonchalance in front of his men he was trying every trick in  
  
the book to purge her from his system, attempting to replace his addiction for Meredith with any other that  
  
would work. However deep down he knew the only person he was really kidding was himself, and even that  
  
he was making a piss poor effort at it, if he was truly over her then it wouldn't be her face he kept in mind  
  
when he relieved himself with other women, nor her voice he called out at the moment of release. Despite the  
  
change in his feelings towards her, the souring of his affection until all that burned was a simmering hatred,  
  
his desire for her was as strong as ever; she was the most sexually exciting woman he had ever known and the  
  
thought he would never again savour her delights was driving him crazy. Danny suggestion had not made  
  
things easier.  
  
Realising that his boss still had a thing for the Irish gallery owner and that if he pushed the right buttons  
  
Gavin might put himself in exactly the position that Danny wanted, out of his way for good, the driver had  
  
began to drop hints. Planting the seed of an idea that now refused to go away: he was Gavin Cochrane and if  
  
he wanted there was no woman he couldn't have, willing or otherwise! It would be all to easy Danny had  
  
pointed out, a little chat with their locksmith friend, a midnight visit to a certain apartment, a balaclava,  
  
handcuffs and condom and there was no reason why Gavin couldn't have the woman of his choice. At the time  
  
Gavin had snapped at him, disgusted that Danny would suggest such a thing and that he seriously thought  
  
his boss would consider such a venture, but now the idea as repulsive as it was refused to go away and Gavin  
  
awoke night after night drenched in his own sweat his boxers clinging tellingly as the scenario played over and  
  
over in his dreams.  
  
Disgusted with himself and now unwillingly to sleep just in case he dreamed, Gavin found himself seeking  
  
comfort in the bottom of a bottle most nights, waking up each morning to feel even lower than the night  
  
before. He barely noticed the nods and glances that were being shot behind his back, nor the fact the every  
  
day Danny's smile got a little bigger and his swagger a little cockier, in truth although alarm bells were ringing  
  
somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't summon up enough enthusiasm to seek out the conspirators and  
  
put a stop to their plotting. Without the prospect of the future he had been unconsciously planning with  
  
Meredith he felt lost, rudderless, perhaps it would be best just to wait and see what plans Danny's group  
  
was cooking up just so he had something else to concentrate on. 


	11. Series 2 Episode 3 part 1

Episode 3 Part 1:  
  
Meredith sat at her desk practically buried under mountains of paper, letters and colour charts, running her hands though her long dark locks she tried to focus on the words in front of her but they began to swim in front of her eyes. Damn she had been at this too long already, where was her edge? Angry at herself Meredith grabbed the pages and threw them up in the air, leaning back into her leather recliner as they slowly fell around her.  
  
"Well that's a novel method of filing!" A cheeky American voice filled the air, causing Meredith to glance up a  
  
broad smile spreading over her face.  
  
"Giles!" She exclaimed jumping from her seat and dashing across to pull one of her oldest friends into a bone-  
  
crunching hug. "What are you doing here? You told me you wouldn't be able to fly in till the weekend!" She  
  
admonished.  
  
"Ah well I managed to twist Marcus's arm, so he's looking after my baby for me!" Giles teased kissing her on  
  
both cheeks. "But look at you gorgeous, truth be told I don't think you've ever looked better, what is it that  
  
new man you mentioned on your last visit?"  
  
"Oh no, we broke up!" Meredith replied cagily.  
  
"I'm sorry there I go putting my big Yankee foot in it again!" Marcus replied sadly, hugging her once more.  
  
"Well you know what they say plenty more fish in the sea..."  
  
"Yeah but both you and Marcus are taken, with each other! So who does that leave....?"  
  
"Nelson Mandela, I hear he's a nice bloke or perhaps that nice Italian fella, wears all the white robes and  
  
drives around in a glass domed car.." Giles joked  
  
"Oh Giles be serious!" Meredith giggled. "But I am so glad you are here this is a nightmare!" She exclaimed  
  
waving around at her untidy office. "My manager walked out to go work for the competition and I have yet to  
  
find anyone I like to replace him, so that means I'm having to do everything myself!"  
  
"Yes but despite everything you look fantastic, positively radiant, if only I knew your secret!"  
  
"Get pregnant!" Meredith scoffed enjoying the look of pure shock on Giles's face.  
  
"You...." Giles gasped. "Your....Really...Really Pregnant....I can't believe it!" Giles added.  
  
"Well this is a poor beginning if even you don't believe me!" Meredith replied sighing deeply. "Yes I am  
  
pregnant, I'm having a baby, that's what it means to be pregnant."  
  
"Oh I know, I'm sorry its just I never thought to hear you say those words, honestly I'm delighted for you and  
  
well that gives us yet another thing to celebrate!" Giles added mysteriously  
  
"Celebrate! We haven't the time for that, look at the work we have to get done..."  
  
"No I've made reservations, one of my old friends has opened a new restaurant and I promised to sample it  
  
the first time I was in London." Giles cut in insistently. "So Cinderella off we go, home first to change...I  
  
trust the spare room is made up for my arrival already?"  
  
"Oh I certainly hope so!" Meredith retorted accepting the arm that was offered to her and heading out of the  
  
door, determined that tonight of all nights she would put Gavin Cochrane out of her mind.  
  
It took surprisingly little time for Meredith to shower and change and Giles to shower and unpack, and within  
  
a couple of hours Meredith's car pulled up outside the restaurant Giles had been raving about.  
  
"Now I know it may not look much from the outside but that's the point, he wanted to keep the exterior low  
  
key so that when people actually came in they went wow..." Giles trailed off as they climbed the spiral  
  
staircase reaching the tope where a doorman nodded before opening the door to the restaurant.  
  
For a moment neither spoke taking in the large glass dome that encased London's largest rooftop restaurant,  
  
the different areas divided by large tropical plants and cascading water. "It's beautiful!" Meredith gasped. "I  
  
want the name of the decorator who did this!" She added locking her poker face on Giles. "Can you ask your  
  
friend for me!" She wheedled.  
  
"Of course!" Giles replied smiling knowingly. "Having one of your ideas?" He asked knowingly as their waiter  
  
ushered them to their table.  
  
"Perhaps!" Meredith grinned. "But enough of that...Lets just hope that the food is as good as the décor!"  
  
- - - -  
  
An hour later just as Meredith was finally beginning to relax and forget about a certain Gavin Cochrane,  
  
listening delighted as Giles prattled on about New York, Marcus and ridiculous things that his completely  
  
uncultured yet adorable other half keep spouting, when the atmosphere in the restaurant suddenly changed.  
  
Sitting with her back to the door Meredith only realised something was up when Giles stopped in the middle  
  
of a sentence, his eyes widening as he beheld the party who had just arrived, and other diners in her line of  
  
view all turned in their seats gossiping behind their napkins.  
  
"What is it?" Meredith asked excitedly. "Or more to the point who is it?"  
  
"Don't ask me sweeting." Giles replied puzzled. "Although if I didn't know better I'd say they'd just stepped  
  
off the set of a godfather remake!" He whispered conspiratorially. "Oh but my oh my that tall one is a sight for  
  
sore eyes, don't bother telling me the deserts honey I'll have me some of that!" He added in his best over the  
  
top camp accent.  
  
Laughing broadly Meredith tried to peek over her shoulder at the new arrivals but turned too late only  
  
catching a glimpse of the hangers on, several beautiful but scantily clad woman, or girls to be more precise who  
  
were being shooed along like cattle by a couple of heavies dressed in Armani and still sporting shades despite  
  
the time being nearer midnight than noon.  
  
"Damn." She hissed. "My luck is rotten, first I have to sit here and watch you drink my favourite champagne  
  
and now I miss the floor show!"  
  
"Oh well the show is over, but madam can I tempt you with a glance at desert menu?" Giles sniggered, doing  
  
his best imitation of a waiter. "I trust you're still allowed that!"  
  
"You better believe it!" Meredith chuckled. "Gimme!"  
  
- - - -  
  
Sighing deeply Gavin Cochran settled back into the comfortable leather of the corner booth, it had been Danny'  
  
s cajoling that had dragged him out tonight, just when he had resolved to put a stop to this new lifestyle of  
  
his here he was again. Forcing a smile of his face he politely nodded at the waiter ordering him to bring several  
  
bottles of champagne and make it snappy, he wasn't in the mood to wait and there was no way he was going  
  
to make it through this evening sober; the inane prattling of his so called companion for the evening had  
  
already meant he had downed a few tots of whiskey before leaving the club and now he felt the need for  
  
additional alcohol to block out her incessant twittering. For one moment he considering turning round to  
  
Shelley or Kelly or whatever her stupid name was and telling her to shut up, that if she wanted to impress  
  
him perhaps she could try and go an entire minute without uttering a single syllable. But then again these  
  
girls weren't here for their conversation, they were here to look fantastic and later on make him feel the same  
  
and there was no denying they managed to serve their purpose well and that alone kept his temper in check.  
  
For a moment Gavin allowed his mind to wonder, to rake over his brunette companion, and imagine another  
  
woman filled not only her place but her dress as well, a smile pulling at his lips when automatically he heard  
  
Meredith's voice in his head quickly informing him she would never be seen dead in such a number and  
  
certainly not out in public where people who knew her might see; no if it wasn't a classic designer then she  
  
wasn't interested and for once Gavin found himself agreeing with her, the dress Shelley wore whilst  
  
emphasising her assets was hardly beautiful or flattering.  
  
What he wouldn't have given to close his eyes and open them again to find this lot of hangers on and crawlers  
  
had disappeared and the woman he had been dreaming of had magically appeared in their place, however  
  
when this didn't happen Gavin reached out and poured himself a glass of champagne downing it quickly and  
  
topping it up once more; he was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. 


	12. Series 2 Episode 3 part 2

Episode 3 Part 2:  
  
Later as Giles was finishing his coffee Meredith got to feet and making her excuses headed off in the direction  
  
of the powder room, well headed off in an effort to find where the hell it was in the first place through all  
  
those damn plants. When after a few minutes scouting she still couldn't find it she headed towards the bar  
  
intent on collaring the nearest waiter and getting some directions. However when she arrived the barman was  
  
round the other side of the oval bar serving a customer who sat slumped against it several empty glasses  
  
indicating he had been there for sometime although any further analysis was cut off by the barman's back  
  
keeping him hidden from view.  
  
"Excuse me!" Meredith called out, tinges of exasperation in her voice, her desperation beginning to mount due  
  
to one of the more annoying symptoms of pregnancy.  
  
"Yes Madam." The Barman muttered turning round and stepping towards her and revealing for the first time  
  
to customer at the bar whose crystal blue eyes locked at first drunkenly then with increasing clarity on the  
  
woman standing no more than ten feet away separated only by an expanse of marble.  
  
"Madam?" The Barman repeated when Meredith did not reply, instead her attention was firmly focused on  
  
the drunk opposite...  
  
"Gavin" She whispered disbelievingly, slowly backing away and ignoring the repeated questioning by the  
  
barman, she had to get out of here!  
  
"Meredith wait!" Gavin slurred, getting to his feet and using the bar for support staggered round to try and  
  
catch her up. "Please wait, dammit don't you owe me that much?" He demanded, causing her to pause  
  
slightly, glancing back over her shoulder at him their eyes locking and for a moment Gavin caught a fleeting  
  
glimpse of something it might have been pain or guilt he wasn't sure.  
  
"Please just leave me alone!" Meredith croaked turning and dashing in back into the restaurant leaving Gavin  
  
standing stunned for a moment before his pride and anger reasserted itself and he went staggering after her,  
  
ignoring the exclamations of annoyance as he accidentally bumped into other people's tables as he ploughed  
  
after her. It wasn't till he was a few feet away from her that he registered the fact that she wasn't dining  
  
alone and although he felt the impulse to smash the pretty boy's face in he restrained it.  
  
"Leave us we need to talk!" He ordered Meredith's companion glaring at him with such hatred that Giles  
  
automatically stood up from his chair, and Gavin quickly slumped down into it, but when he didn't turn and  
  
leave Gavin turned to look at him properly for the first time. "I told you to leave, and I didn't mean tomorrow  
  
or next Tuesday I meant now!" Gavin snapped.  
  
"Meredith, get your wrap we're leaving!" Giles hissed reaching out and pulling the unresisting Meredith out  
  
of her seat.  
  
"No the lady stays!" Gavin hissed getting up from his seat and closing the gap between himself and Giles until  
  
they practically stood eyeball to eyeball. "You leave!"  
  
"She comes with me!" Giles snapped.  
  
"Giles please...." Meredith began. "Don't make him angry."  
  
"You'd do wise to listen to the lady!" Gavin retorted. "We have a little unfinished business, besides you're  
  
hardly man enough for her believe me I should know, having had recent experience myself!"  
  
"So you're...." Giles gasped, glancing back over his shoulder at Meredith whose eyes widened pleadingly then  
  
back to Gavin. "You're the..."  
  
"Giles don't!" Meredith cut in, "This is my business!" She added before turning to address Gavin. "We have  
  
nothing to say to each other Mr Cochran, nothing! Now if you don't mind my companion and I are leaving and  
  
I suggest that you do nothing to stop us, unless of course you want me to start remembering certain  
  
inconvenient details and relaying them to all interested parties!"  
  
"You bitch!" Gavin snapped, suddenly pushing past Giles and grabbing Meredith roughly. "After everything  
  
that I did for you...You'd gladly do such a thing, haven't you punished me enough?"  
  
"Let me go!" Meredith hissed icily pulling out of Gavin's grasp and seizing her purse storming towards the exit  
  
Giles hot on her trail and a fuming Gavin only a few steps behind.  
  
As soon as they were outside Meredith pulled out her mobile and with a quick few words summoned her car  
  
before turning to Giles an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm so sorry this had to happen on your first  
  
night!"  
  
"Well I didn't expect to meet the ex straight away, I take he doesn't know about the..." But Giles didn't get  
  
the chance to finish his question as the door to the restaurant slammed open and out sauntered Gavin with a  
  
few of his 'friends'.  
  
"So what now?" Gavin taunted from the top of the steps. "Whisking this boy back to your boudoir for a little  
  
action before booting him out first thing in the morning? You really are the biggest bitch I ever had the  
  
misfortune to come across, perhaps this time you might get round to using some contraception unless abortion  
  
is your preferred method of choice?"  
  
"How dare you!" Giles snapped. "From what I've seen she obviously has good taste to get rid of a drunken  
  
bully such as yourself..."  
  
"Oh yes and taking up with a prissy mummer's boy such as yourself!" Gavin sneered.  
  
"Please Giles lets just go home!" Meredith muttered tugging on his arm.  
  
"Well at least when she's out with me she can wear heels!" Giles snapped back causing Gavin to visible  
  
bristle, ignoring Meredith's pleads and stepping towards Gavin.  
  
"Oh so you think you're better than me?" Gavin retorted shrugging off his jacket. "Why don't you come over  
  
here and prove it?"  
  
"Oh I don't need to prove it to you!" Giles replied smugly. "I think it's a matter of fact!" He added turning  
  
and moving towards the car.  
  
The next few seconds were a blur of movement, one moment Giles was opening the car door for Meredith the  
  
next he lay slumped on the pavement holding his bleeding nose whilst an irate and staggering Gavin stood  
  
victoriously over him.  
  
"What's the matter mummer's boy, don't want to play with the big boys don't tell me you Yanks are  
  
chicken..." Gavin taunted, unable to keep the twist of pain from flashing into his eyes as he saw Meredith  
  
automatically go to her 'friend's' side her eyes blazing with fury as she glanced up at him.  
  
"You really are a monster!" She spat helping Giles to his feet. "I can't believe I ever thought you were  
  
anything else!"  
  
"The feeling is mutual, but then when we met I didn't realise I had fallen for a calculating murdering bitch, I  
  
doubt you even lost one wink of sleep after butchering our child...."  
  
"That's it!" Giles blurted out stepping forward and landing a punch on Gavin's jaw, followed almost  
  
immediately by another that cracked his nose, and another that winded him in the stomach. "You think you  
  
are so all that, standing there...Not so cocky now are we? Why don't you call you trained dogs over...." Giles  
  
demanded as he pushed himself off of Gavin turning to glance back at Meredith a look of surprise flickering  
  
over his face as he saw the look of pain and concern on her face but what was more surprising was the fact it  
  
wasn't directed at him but at Gavin.  
  
"Meredith..." He whispered breaking her out of her stupor and watching with a pained expression as she  
  
flushed with embarrassment immediately looking away from Gavin and studying the floor in fascination.  
  
"I'm going home!" Meredith blurted out suddenly getting into the waiting car.  
  
For a moment Giles paused glancing across at Gavin who had managed to drag himself up off the floor. "Are  
  
we all finished here?"  
  
Fuming Gavin wiped the blood from his face glaring up at Giles from under his furrowed eyebrows. "We're  
  
done! But listen to me Yankee Doodle, what has happened between her and me is our business and your keep  
  
your nose out do you hear me?.... But if I hear one whisper that you've hurt her in anyway, despite our  
  
differences I will personally see to it that you get acquainted with the Thames from a unique perspective, do  
  
you understand?"  
  
"Yeah reading you loud and clear pal, but I don't think I'm the one whose going to hurt her, do you?" Giles  
  
retorted pulling open the car door and sliding in beside Meredith, her eyes locked angrily with Gavin's until the  
  
car pulled away and sped into the night.  
  
"You ok Gavin?" Kelly asked sympathetically after Danny had given her a prompting push in his boss's  
  
direction.  
  
Whirling round Gavin shrugged off her cloying touch a sneer of disgust on his face. "Go home, call me when  
  
you've finished growing up..." And with that he turned and shaking with anger hailed down a passing  
  
hackney; he had been right before this was no way to spend the rest of his life, only one thing would make him  
  
feel better again and that was get Meredith back. 


	13. Series 2 Episode 4

Episode 4:  
  
A fortnight later and Meredith sat quietly in her office chewing nervously on her lower lip, a bad habit she hadn't done since childhood and as soon as she realised what she was doing she stopped automatically, before reaching into her desk drawer and quickly reapplying her lipstick. Finally content it was once more perfect she sat back into her chair and tried desperately to relax just like the Doctor had told her too, they had to get her blood pressure down or else there could be problems for the baby and that meant keeping calm as Giles reminded her on a daily basis. He had really been a treasure, right now she knew he was in the gallery pen in one hand, pad in the other and a mobile phone juggled somewhere between the two; if it hadn't been for him she might have to have cancelled this exhibition either that or risk loosing the baby and neither was something she cared to dwell on for long. But despite all his help there was one thing he couldn't help her with and that was Gavin....  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, picking it up gingerly she let out a quiet sigh of relief when it was only Mary her secretary, apparently there had been another delivery, a different company this time and they were proving difficult to handle. Getting to her feet Meredith swept over to the double doors of her office pausing only for a moment she caught her reflection in the full length mirror, along one wall of her office, it was only a slight change and she doubted anyone other than herself would even be able to notice but as she placed her hand over her stomach she definitely felt bigger. Smiling to herself she quickly remembered the real reason for her being there and seizing the door firmly she replaced her smile with her best poker face and strode out into the lobby to deal with the latest of Gavin's little surprises.  
  
- - - -  
  
Pacing up and down the length of his gallery Gavin's mind was a whirl of ideas and schemes, with no clear distinction between business and pleasure; she was sure to accept this gesture, wasn't she? He wasn't surprised when the flowers returned, each head having been ripped violently from the stalk, in fact it had only made him chuckle and increased his determination. But he had to confess he was starting to hit the brick wall of ideas. He couldn't phone her directly, she had changed her mobile number again and wasn't giving it out to anybody save a select few, and she had other people screening her calls for her, Mary at the office and Giles at home.....  
  
That fact alone made his blood start to boil, he had tried all times of the day and night and that bd was always there, which could only mean one thing, that he was living with her! Taking several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself he reassured himself that sooner or later she would finally realise what he had known all along, that they belonged together and as soon as she did that bloody Yank would be kicked out of her bed so fast he wouldn't need a plane to get him back home. She would return to him, willing and apologetic, and he would forgive her for her foolish and emotional decision....  
  
After all she wasn't in a rational state of mind at the time, definitely in shock and probably still drugged up to the eyeballs, hardly the time to be making life changing decisions and the doctors should have realised this! Together they could get over it; after all if they could conceive one child then they could just as easily try for another. Confident that he was correct as usual Gavin turned sharply when he heard the tread of footsteps approaching.  
  
"Well?" He demanded as Danny came into view.  
  
Smiling sheepishly his driver brought the long black leather case into view handing it reluctantly back to his boss. "Sorry the shop didn't know what to do so they sent it back here...." Danny trailed off awkwardly, glancing away from the strangely quiet Gavin.  
  
"Thank you." Gavin mumbled turning away and storming back to his office.  
  
"So does this mean the plan is back on?" Danny wheedled insistently. "We had it all set up and everything...And if she doesn't want you back it seems a shame to loose out completely...."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Gavin hissed. "This is only a temporary set back, and I told you weeks ago the plan was off, dead and buried."  
  
"But Boss..."  
  
"No Buts, you do as I tell you to, and it's off just make sure you tell everyone involved!" Gavin snapped before slamming the door to his office in the fuming Danny's face, and making his way over to his desk dropping the jewellery box down on the glass top. She hadn't even looked inside, he noted miserably as the seal was still intact, sighing to himself he picked up a pen knife and sliced through the seal pushing the lid up to reveal the most delicate of diamond bracelets, it was perfect and he knew had she seen it there was no way it would have been returned. Suddenly inspiration hit him, he may have been banned form seeing her in normal circumstances, the very irritating restraining order that had been slapped on him prevented that, but if there was one thing he knew about Meredith it was that she wouldn't make a scene in public; she abhorred the negative attention.  
  
Sitting down in his comfortable leather recliner he reached for the phone, having his secretary send Danny in immediately, and whilst he waited he plotted and the remaining pieces fell into place.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Danny asked cockily as he strutted across the room, earning him an amused smile from his superior.  
  
"I did indeed.....Those tickets you managed to secure for our inside man, the ones to the opening of the Picasso exhibition at the Gates Gallery, I assume you still have them?" Gavin demanded.  
  
"Yes I have, are we going ahead then?" Danny asked eagerly.  
  
"No there has been a slight change of plan." Gavin relied mysteriously. "Just get them for me..."  
  
- - - -  
  
"Melissa?...It's Danny, I think I may have found a way after all....Oh believe me what I have in mind will ensure he can never bother any of us again....Get Caught? No chance, this one is flawless...I'll speak later and fill you in then." He added finishing the call and sliding the phone back into his jacket pocket. This was it the chance he had been waiting for, not only a chance to dispose of Gavin for once and all, but all score big in the process, this was one coup they'd be talking about for years to come. Smiling smugly he slipped back into the office, reaching into his back pocket he fingered the two invitations to Ms Gates Gala that they had managed to relieve a certain ex-artist of for a small fee; the best thing about this plan was that he didn't have to persuade Gavin into doing anything, there was no possible link back to him, it would be Gavin's own weaknesses that would draw him into the trap and seal his fate. Chuckling to himself as he handed the tickets over to his boss's secretary he gave her a cheeky wink and the quick once over, admiring the swell of her bosom and the curve of her arse, when he was in charge around here he was going to enjoy road testing all his new toys, and he knew just where to start.  
  
- - - -  
  
It didn't take long for the days to pass, Monday turned quickly to Wednesday, Wednesday to Thursday and all of a sudden it was the day before her exhibition opening and for once Meredith had absolutely nothing she could wear.  
  
"I'm telling you Giles this is going to be a complete disaster, I'll be the laughing stock of London..." Meredith exclaimed despondently as she rifled through her extensive wardrobe. "I have simply nothing I can wear that I haven't already been pictured in and this is my opening I have to look perfect! Its bad enough having to deal with mood swings and nausea, but refuse to add charity case to the list...." Meredith ranted as her friend lent against her bedroom door smiling benevolently.  
  
"Are you quiet finished?" Giles exclaimed when she paused to draw breath.  
  
"I have nothing to wear...." Meredith screeched. "I would have thought you would have understood that at least!"  
  
"Then do the obvious and go shopping!" Giles retorted.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous we open tomorrow and the last pictures still haven't arrived, we need to spend ages hanging them, we'll probably be there all night as it is!" She snapped.  
  
"Oh come on Meredith I can handle a few deliveries, why don't you spend a few hours getting an outfit together then meet me for lunch and we can return and get down to work, we both know how we want it to look so what's the problem?"  
  
"I couldn't...." Meredith began...  
  
"You can and you shall!" Giles retorted firmly. "Now go get ready I'll call James and tell him to be here in half an hour, now scram!"  
  
Sighing Meredith admitted defeat; brushing out her long dark curls she pulled her hair up into a chignon and dressed to shop, this was going to be one long day.  
  
- - - -  
  
A few hours later laden down with shopping bags Meredith checked her watch, she had a good three quarters of an hour before she had to meet Giles for lunch so perhaps she could just pop into one more shop..... So engrossed in this important decision as she darted into La Perla she didn't notice the Mercedes slowly come to a halt in the street, pulling over to park on the double yellow lines outside the shop and the driver dart into the shop a few minutes after her.  
  
It hadn't taken Meredith more than a few minutes to find something she liked, and picking up the items in her size she scurried off to the changing room leaving her multitude of other bags with the shop assistant. It was as she had the matching set on and was admiring her reflection in the mirror that there was a sharp intake of breath from behind her and she whirled round to come face to face with the person she had least expected to find in a ladies changing room.  
  
"Now I know why my boss is stuck on you!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Meredith demanded, grabbing her dress from the floor and holding it up against herself before realising the futility of such an action, he could see all he wanted in the 180 degree mirrors around her.  
  
"Me well not that view isn't lovely in itself!" Danny leered, running his eyes blatantly up and down her body.  
  
"Get the fk out!" Meredith countered, moving to push the button to alert the assistant but Danny grabbed her wrist roughly.  
  
"Now why would you want to do that when we're having such a nice little chat?" He sneered stepping closer and Meredith could smell the sickening cloy of his aftershave. "Personally I don't why a hot bird like you would see anything in my boss I mean sure he's loaded but then so are you, you've got class baby you should be with someone who can appreciate all your assets as they are!" He whispered as he leant forward his eyes locked on her lips. "Someone like me!"  
  
"Step away!" she growled.  
  
"Fine, Fine..." Danny replied sadly as he pulled back. "I am here for a reason you know!"  
  
"Really..." Meredith snorted. "And here I was thinking it was because you have a preference for women's underwear!"  
  
"You're funny!" Danny retorted without a hint of humour. "But I came to warn you it's my boss he's really not happy with you continually refusing his presents, personally if I were you I'd take certain steps to protect myself, who knows what a man that obsessed is likely to do next?"  
  
"Really and why are you telling me this, won't you be in trouble if he found out?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Probably but then me and him are different that way, he hates to be beaten by anyone, he hasn't learnt when it's time to back away and lick your wounds; he'll just keep on going until he either gets what he wants or...." Danny trailed off pointedly.  
  
"Or What?" Meredith retorted.  
  
"Well put it like this I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when he decides he wants to destroy you rather than fk you!"  
  
"Well thank you for the warning Danny, now what is it you really want?" Meredith snapped.  
  
"Me oh nothing, unless you're offering?" He sniggered running his free hand up her thigh which she quickly slapped away. "Thought not!" He added jokingly. "Me? No all I want is for you to remember who it was that warned you; who knows if the information saves your life then one day you might be a position to do me a favour..." Danny trailed off releasing her wrist as he backed away, pulling back the curtain and pausing for a moment.  
  
"Oh and you should definitely get that!" He added nodding at her and leering once more. "Very nice indeed, brings out a whole new you!"  
  
- - - -  
  
After her encounter with Danny Meredith wasn't in the mood for lunch, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable and exposed as despite his pathetic posturing he did indeed appear to have a point, Gavin was not going to simply disappear from her life no matter how much she might want him to. At the moment the restraining order was keeping him away from her in person and preventing him from hassling her over the phone but sooner or later she was bound to bump into his again, like at the restaurant, for a city London was a surprisingly small place. And it didn't take a genius to realise she could only keep up this pretence for so long maybe a month or so more and then the truth about her pregnancy would come out and travelling in some of the same circles as her he was bound to find out sooner or later. It was terrible to think about it but this was something she had to deal with now whilst the choice was still hers to make.  
  
He had been adamant about being involved with the child right from the start, and the only reason she had had a reprieve so far was because he thought she had gone through with the abortion. When he discovered the truth she doubted very much that a restraining order would be enough to keep him from battering down her door! Then what would happen, either way the future was not a pleasant one, either a battle through the courts or worse facing potential kidnapping, that was something she wouldn't put past him. She could just see it now, one moment she'll pushing the pram the next a group of masked gunmen would come swooping down stealing her baby...Or perhaps he wouldn't even wait till it was born? It would be much easier to simply kidnap her whilst she was pregnant and whisk her out of the country. Possibly to some secluded tropical paradise, where she would be kept locked in a room until she agreed to cooperate, and Gavin her only companion....  
  
Stop it she screamed at herself as she began to get carried away in her stupid fantasy. You do not feel about him in that way, he's a brutish thug, not this romantic sexual god you keep imagining him to be! And you will certainly never fantasise about such things again, the harsh reality would be far less romantic, probably a basement in some secluded farmhouse, where she'd be tethered like a brood mare until she delivered, she'd probably never even see Gavin and certainly wouldn't be forced to sit on a sun drenched terrace drinking cocktails whilst he slowly tortured her by massaging her feet and then who knows what else....?  
  
Taking a few deep breaths to rid herself of such images she steadfastly reminded herself of what the doctor had told her, such imaginings were perfectly normal considering her hormone levels. No wonder she was going off on such tangents it had been almost a month since she had had any, and that was with Mr Big himself, christening his office furniture, she remembered with a smile. A whole month, that was truly shocking for her and adding on top of that the side-affects, a month for a horney pregnant woman was far far too long! Sighing deeply she returned to the initial problem, if she wanted to live a normal life without Gavin in it then she had to move and leave London and her life there behind her forever!  
  
- - - -  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town Danny was finally returning from his series of 'errands' and so sooner had he marched through the door then Gavin had pounced on him demanding to know what the hell had taken so long. Smiling as charmingly as he could Danny fobbed his boss off with tales of traffic jams and car crashes, one thing he certainly didn't mention was his encounter with a certain ex of Gavin's. Every thing was finally going so well, the plan was set, the players in position, and tomorrow was kick off; with such thoughts going through his mind he barely registered the insults that Gavin was throwing in his direction. Instead he spent his time imagining the first thing he would do to celebrate his promotion, perhaps he might pay a certain Irish lady a visit? One thing was certain there was no way he'd take up on Melissa's offer, if there was one thing he had learnt from slaving away under Gavin it was no to repeat somebody else's mistake; he was happy to take over Gavin's position as head of the firm but there was no way in hell he'd take on his wife as well....His ex-girlfriend? Now that was another matter entirely!  
  
Frowning Gavin paused for a moment and looked up from his long list of complaints, glancing up at Danny he noted immediately the smug grin and faraway glint in his eye; he wasn't listening to a word he said. Fuming he slammed the folder shut causing Danny to suddenly start out of whatever daydream he was embarking on.  
  
"We're you even listening to a word I said?" Gavin snapped, his suspicion mounting when instead of acting sheepish or trying to make up some pathetic excuse Danny simply shrugged, that was far to cocky even for him. Then suddenly it hit him, he wasn't afraid of him any more, that's why he was so dismissive and troublesome lately and this caused some loud alarm bells to ring. Gavin had known for sometime that Danny had been plotting, but then since half of their organisation was plotting one thing or another he had dismissed it as another petty scheme. This time it was more, something so big that Danny felt secure enough to start acting up, and this was where he had made his big mistake as Gavin was automatically on alert, and like a dog on the scent he wouldn't give up until he knew everything. For a moment he sat back his chair returning his subordinate's smug grin and causing Danny to frown slightly in confusion, whilst locked behind his mask Gavin began to strategise and for a moment he almost felt sorry for him, all Danny's plans would come to nothing now he knew to be on his guard.  
  
- - - -  
  
A few hours later and Meredith lay slumped over her desk, the sun had long set and still the exhibition wasn't finished, picking up her weary head she heard the unmistakable sound of Giles's raised voice.  
  
"No to the left, TO THE LEFT!" He hollered, his American accent even more pronounced when he screeched. Sighing deeply Meredith pushed her weary bones up from her chair and dragged her feet into the gallery. "How's it going?" She murmured, walking over and wrapping her arms round Gile's sturdy frame leaning her head against his shoulders and sighing in contentment when he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"We're getting there, only one more to go....And talking of going why didn't you go home when I told you to? You know you need to rest especially after today you have more than yourself to think about now don't you." Yawning Meredith shook her head. "I'll wait I don't want to go home alone, besides this is my gallery, my big break I think I should at least make the effort to be here, even if I've done bugger all to really help!" She added grumpily.  
  
Smiling Giles rubbed her back reassuringly, "You came up with the concept, I just did the heavy work, besides what are friends for?"  
  
"Giles." Meredith said suddenly, causing him to glance across at her in surprise. "I'm thinking about moving..."  
  
"Oh...Does this have anything to do with wanting to avoid a certain person?" He asked knowingly.  
  
"Perhaps...I can't tell him, he already hates me and god knows what he'd do if he found out from someone else; I just want to protect my child from that world and I know from experience what its like to grow up with your parents constantly fighting and using you as some sort of emotional ping pong ball."  
  
"Where would you go, home?" He asked softly.  
  
"No, I couldn't bear the look on my mother's face. I was thinking of moving to the states, I have plenty of friends and I could easily transfer my gallery there, with a little help of course..." She trailed off smiling at him.  
  
"Oh you want more help?" Giles asked in mock outrage.  
  
"Oh I'd be prepared to trade you... You help me move, I'll trade you and Marcus the chance to be godparents."  
  
"I'd be honoured, and Marcus, well I know he'll be ecstatic."  
  
"So it's a deal?" Meredith teased.  
  
"You bet it is." Giles laughed pulling her back for another hug. "Now let's get this last painting hung and be off home."  
  
"That sounds like a plan." Meredith replied a real smile gracing her face for the first time in days, this was the right thing to do, the right thing for her child and in the end the right thing for her, she hadn't been truly herself since meeting Gavin Cochran. When before had she allowed herself to dream of a husband or children; ever cried herself to sleep, or felt physically sick at the thought of never seeing him again? No this was definitely the best thing she could do for all people involved. - - - - 


	14. Series 2 Episode 5 part 1

The next day Meredith and Giles both slept in late, only rising when the sun was well past its zenith. However instead of allowing her to dash off to the gallery Giles insisted she take the day off, resting at home and letting him handle the last minute details, and besides he added cryptically as he slipped out the door, he had a surprise for her. It wasn't until they were both sat in the back of Meredith's jag slipping through the night that he even mentioned it again.  
  
"Let me guess its Great Alfonzo and his amazing invisible flea circus?" Meredith joked, playfully tugging at Giles's neck tie until it was finally perfect.  
  
"I am afraid they weren't available but there's something else I've a feeling might tempt you Ms Gates!" "Am I going to like the sound of this?" Meredith cautiously quizzed "Like it? If I know you and hunny (scoffs), I think I do, it'll be music to your ears!" Giles beamed with a crafty wink, which served its purpose, intriguing her further, as they pulled up and James dashed round to help his employer out of the car. 'Hmmm?' She pondered with a nervous grin, her bemused expression completed with the raising of a professionally plucked eyebrow, the security guards immediately springing to attention and greeting her with muted 'good evening Ms Gates' as they escorted the pair into the building. "The Latin Quarter, '94 – ring any bells?" "Well from what I remember, on that particular jaunt you rang more than a few bells and not all of them were Latin!" "Oh and you didn't? I know the Louver Monet exhibit is renoundly extensive, but after the third seminar you and Professor Veneres missed, we thought we'd have to send out a search party!" This invoked a reddening of his companion's face (heaven knows why, she wasn't exactly embarrassed about it at the time, so why would she be now?) The subtle change in her complexion did not pass him by, so before he could even dream of mentioning the words 'hot' and 'flush', Meredith brazenly reminded him "Well, when you don't need the extra credits to make the grade, its pure pleasure ... still, that's besides the point, what are you getting at ...? She trailed off as the mass of tropical foliage gave way to a luxurious dance floor, right in the centre of the gallery, the large balcony doors that normally remained firmly bolted where now flung open and above stars glistened brightly above the soothing glow escaping the streetlights. It captured the most glorious panoramic view of the London skyline – such a break-taking sight made even Meredith, who'd lived in the metropolis for the best part of the decade, want to pinch herself; and it was all hers.  
  
As she dragged her eyes away from her picturesque surroundings, she noticed where Giles's gaze lay, firmly on the tuxedoed musical ensemble, which, as he had hoped, was preparing to strike up the Lambada, the introduction of which was instantly recognised by his partner who's jaw dropped before exclaiming "Surely not?!" "Why on earth not?! Surely you haven't forgotten how, sweet!" "Forgotten?! Its like riding ... well a bike!" "Come on then Cinders, it'll make you feel young again" he teased starting to get into the swing, shimmying his shoulders back and forth in time to the beat' "Who said I was feeling old?!" Meredith bantered as she began to mirror his movements, only slightly more vigorously, swaying her hips. "True, and in that fairly fabulous attire, you're certainly not looking it, even if you might be starting to show around the middle!" (He teased, gently prodding just below her right rib cage, chuckling as she squirmed) "Watch it twinkle toes, or there may well be more than one of us getting stepped on this time!" "THAT was a momentary lapse fuelled by a rather richly mature cabernet sauvignon" "Of course it was darling, I believe you" she mused, reaching down to grasp his hand before leading him to the centre of the floor, at the moment it was empty but all too soon it was filled with couples wining and dining the evening away. It had been years since the pair had truly been able to let their hair down, true there had been the odd occasion on the other side of The Pond but those downtown Manhattan bistros had never managed to capture the essence, let alone the rhythm of Paris and the huddle of salsa bars shrouded in the shadow of Notre Dame.  
  
For almost an hour the two old friends held the rest to shame, towards the end treating it as a showcase, a master class, moving so in sync, so close that had the multitude of eyes observing them blinked for even a second, they wouldn't have been able to work of whose limb was whose. Of course in reality, there was no sexual connection between them (for obvious reasons), but to the untrained eyes of those around them, they weren't giving anything away as their bodies swayed in tandom. Despite her flawless performance and the fact she was utterly revelling in doing what she did best (well, one of the things she 'did best') Meredith was secretly paranoid she was about to topple off of her scarlet Prada stilettos, but after every expertly executed twirl Giles' arms were there to claim her. It had been that way for as long as she could, or more accurately, wished to remember now. He'd been her safety net many a time, her constant, not that it was all one-way traffic, she had unreservedly reciprocated the favour wherever required. But alas, eventually hunger struck, and the overwhelming need for nourishment prevailed, especially as neither of these high-flyers had eaten since breakfast (not unless you include the low-fat wafer that comes with a skinny de-caf). However, this necessity was prolonged a little further, as Giles had to push through the crowds of people that flocked around Meredith, all offering their congratulations both on her marvellous party and her unique way of displaying Picasso's finest. Finally breaking away they simultaneously sank into the luxurious brown-leather tub chairs that Giles had skilfully hidden in little plant shrouded grotto's, Meredith broke with decorum, lifting her weary legs up to rest her calves on Giles' knees. Smiling blissfully, they leaned back into them, totally unwound, slipping effortlessly into full conversation, with some of the society high flyers who joined them. The talk of art, men, work and life (not that the four were really separated in anyway) continued for hours as they helped each other do the obligatory once around the floor, chatting to journalists and critics, artists and dealers, even having to exchange pleasantries with the odious John Raymont, who was the first one to offer his slimy congratulations as he obviously eyed Meredith up and not for the first time that evening she felt a pang for somebody else. Giles was wonderful, he was helpful, inventive and fun to be around but he just wasn't the sort of person who would even notice the little things that made her skin crawl like being touched up by dirty old men who should have known better, Gavin on the other hand could just by standing across the room mark her as his territory and therefore a no go area for anyone's sticky palms.  
  
So instead with a pointed nod in Giles direction she decided this was the perfect opportunity to check out the powder room, and naturally, her figure as the gentleman in question's earlier comment about her 'showing' which had already semi-consciously struck a chord. However, little did the lady know, but a familiar face was already doing that, and had been for sometime, the first and last pair of eyes to notice the dancing divas, the fact of which Meredith was to be enlightened as she attempted to return to the gallery. "So the new sucker still around then?" Realising the source of the words, deep down before they were even spoken, Meredith froze. Grounded to the spot, her whole aura transformed in an instant. Not willing to let her guard down for a second, she coughed sharply, desperately trying to bury any tell-tale hesitance in her voice, before retorting 'That's a matter of great concern to you is it?' slowly pivoting around to face her tormentor. The false grin didn't last long- "Just answer the question" Gavin seethed, his voice remaining dangerously monotone. Not of the slightest intention to humour this conversation, she subtly snorted, shook her head, and with a smile tugging at her lips, carrying on her course intending to find the nearest security guard and have Gavin removed from the premises by force if necessary. She didn't have chance to get very far, as her clearly rattled lover was not about to let her walk out on this one, lunging forward to rest his arm on the wall, blocking her path. "I asked you a question" Accidentally, out of sheer force of habit, looking up at him as he bared down on her, locking his gaze for a second, before countering 'You're drunk, I can smell it' 'No not this time, I've only had one glass of your finest champagne but so what if I was?' He snarled, titling his head to study her cold expression further. 'So what (she hissed, checking about her to make sure they didn't have an audience) ... so what if I've got a question?' 'You haven't answered mine yet, but ... lady's first" he paused letting a little scoff out, to emphasise just how amusing that was to him. She didn't answer straight away and at stage of the game he had even less patience than usual "Like what?" he bitterly enquired. 'Like where the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you get an invite?'   
  
'Technically that's two questions..." Gavin retorted smugly, his smile broadening when she grimaced. 'Who fking cares!' 'Well you obviously don't, not about me anyway!" he hollered, totally eclipsing her "Do you think I can just turn my emotions off like you do? But then I suppose I should have realised that when you had me thrown out, cast aside like my feelings meant jack' 'It's my body' At this, Gavin raked his eyes over her slender frame, still powerless to resist, he reached out with is free hand, and gently ran it over her sleeveless arm, before continuing down her side, as she leant against the wall to steady herself, suddenly devoid any ability to back away. "Yes it most certainly is" he gushed, as he smoothly closed the distance between them, letting his hand skim across her back, coming dangerously close to letting it rest on her rear. Feeling as though she were unable to breath, the sheer weight of their proximity all but suffocating her, as she stared forward, her expression, absent-mindedly stunned.  
  
Only inches away from her lips, Gavin tilted his head, instead engaging his with her cheek, placing feather-like kisses along the bone, then huskily whispering in her ear "It's the one that keeps me awake at night" before nuzzling her fragrant hair "All night." At this, she inadvertently gulped, in order to clear her throat as her breathing hiked and tears began to well, her mouth open, just slightly, her bottom lip trembling – how could he still do this to her? Rolling her head back slightly, she closed her eyes, lifting her right hand up to rest upon his chest, initially intending to push him away, but when it came to it, she just couldn't find the strength. At her touch, he manoeuvred back to face her, willing her to open those piercing eyes, which against her wishes, they did. However, all they could focus on was her hand, which was now meticulously caressing his torso, her brow furrowed.  
  
He lifted his own to cover hers, threading his fingers through hers until at last she dared look up. On doing so, he could have sworn he caught a flash of regret, but quickly dismissed that as being a likely explanation, before leaning in further, as if to rest his forehead on hers, but instead retorting viciously 'But it was OUR baby!' At the mention of the 'B word', a cold shiver shot through Meredith's spine, physically expressed in a non-too discrete flinch, which greatly satisfied Gavin. 'You really don't like that word do you? Doesn't feature in your impeachable vocabulary does it?' On coming to her senses, Meredith firmly asserted 'No, ... no it doesn't', but still praying he wouldn't see the lie. 'No ... of course it doesn't..." He started, bringing his hand up to softly trace the outline of her face, before withdrawing completely. "... because that would involve you giving two shits about anyone other than yourself wouldn't it?' Being so highly charged, and totally unthinking Meredith blurted out angrily 'And I suppose 'love' occupies more than a blank space in yours does it?' realising how that may have been construed, further insult was rapidly required. 'Don't kid yourself! You know, I can't quite make out who you think you are Will bloody Shakespeare – little wife and kids tucked away home, or Sinbad the Sailor, women and bastard children in every port!' 'Well there's one less in this one isn't there, after what you did. And YOU, you don't even know the bloody meaning of that word!' 'Don't I?' 'Not so anyone would notice no!' 'Well ...' Meredith began, as she desperately ravaged her evening bag, snatching at her mobile 'who knows... what you'd have noticed it you'd stuck around!' 'Stuck around for what exactly?' he fumed, placing his other arm on the wall the other side of her, all but pinning her there 'One way or another you destroyed everything we had going for us' Meredith didn't reply, she was engrossed in dialling an sos to Giles, she couldn't see how else she was going to escape. Gavin too faced downwards, hanging his head between his shoulders "Why?" At this somewhat fragile whimper, Meredith's head shot up, but Gavin's stayed put. "Why did you do it, to us?" he gasped, letting his arms drop from the wall, to fall to her waist, snaking round her, bringing his head to rest on her left collar bone. "I loved you, dammit I still do....How can you treat me the way you do?" For once she once was unable to answer, unable to protest at such a public display of affection (well, she hadn't had much choice). In that moment she felt the strangest physical pang of guilt in her abdomen, oh it was guilt alright, even having Gavin Cochran as a father, no child would begin kicking at this early a stage. It quickly subsided, but in its place was left an incredible sensation of sorrow, just what had she done, done to him, to this usually so strong, mysterious being, who now clung to her so dependently. Just as she was about to cave in run her fingers through his hair, kiss the crown of his head to let him really know she was there, Giles swung round the corner, worried why Meredith was taking so long even before the phone call. Immediately concerned, he asked "M, are you quite alright darling?" Rotating her head slowly, she cautiously nodded. "Well, don't mind me then!" he whispered, raising his eyebrows in delight, before attempting to pass to get to the men's' room. However, he hadn't been subtle enough and Gavin being Gavin, totally misread the situation, peeling himself off of Meredith to face his assumed rival. "She's perfect (pausing momentarily on reaching her eye level, this time she was looking at him, which could only be a good sign he figured) ...ly alright thank you, so looks like you're services are surplus to requirements!' he warned. When this was not heeded, he began stepping towards the tall, slim and rather puzzled Giles, "What's the matter Yankee Doodle, not bright enough to realise when you've been just handed your cards?" A little bemused by this unexpected interrogation, Giles simply looked right past him to Meredith, who wanted to be as far away from this situation as she possibly could. Once again jumping to the wrong conclusion (it was becoming quite a trademark for him), Gavin turned to face her, unable to wipe the look of devastation from his face quick enough, when she didn't back him up as expected, before moving in menacingly, once more giving Meredith cause to retreat. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights, she shot anxious glances between the two men, so much so that she unsuccessfully spied Gavin grasp her wrist to shake her. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Giles who shot forward to break the link, stepping in front to shield her. Perceiving this concern to be affection of a more intimate nature, Gavin fumed at Meredith "You little ... well that's IT! That's fking well it!" Gavin fumed dodging Giles' hand, stepping back to stalk back and forth, shaking his head in disbelieve- just how long has thing between the two of you been going on, really?' He asked turning back to Meredith. 'Was he before me, or perhaps I was just a diversion while your stud of choice was out of town?' He didn't take long, only the time in which it took Giles to put his arm around a visibly dazed Meredith. This was the last straw for Gavin who lunged forward, only to be caught in action by an appalled Giles. "What kind of man are you to...?" "To what?" Gavin sneered, his eyes firmly fixed on the woman whom, to all appearances, had betrayed him, twice over.  
  
Giles too looked at her, and she looked back at him with such an awful expression of fear, shaking her head rapidly, nodding slightly at Gavin. Whereas the latter was completely oblivious to significance of her gestures, Giles twigged instantly she still hadn't told Gavin, he had seriously misinterpreted their previous cosiness, assuming that she had changed her mind and had invited him to the gala to tell him the truth, but now he knew exactly what was going on he thought it best if he made a quick exit.   
  
"Come on, you're leaving if not voluntarily then I'll call security and have you thrown out ... Right Meredith?" he asked, nodding as he tried to engage Meredith's lost stare, and gain her support for his decision but instead she continued to stare into space only jolting out of it when he wrapped his arm around her waist, fearful she wouldn't be able to support herself.  
  
"Fine!" Gavin snapped. "But this is far from over! If you think I'm giving her up to you forever...." He trailed off as they slowly walked away, they weren't impeded by the broken man who was left standing opposite a rather large mirror, which, a few moments after they had disappeared, he steeled himself to gaze into. Who was this unrecognisable figure staring back at him? No longer the man who had made Gavin Cochran one of the most infamous names in London, but certainly not a man who was about to let some jumped up yank lead away the one thing he'd even consider relinquishing his hard-earned reputation for. A spilt second after making that distinction he swept off to claim what was his, he hadn't come here tonight to take second place and she would be back by his side tonight by any means necessary.  
  
However, on reaching the gallery he found no trace of them in the crowds and walking over to the chairs where they had been sitting, he found just that, chairs - minus their occupants. However, he quickly noticed there was a shimmering and thoroughly familiar looking (seeing as he had bought it for her) stole neatly folded over the back of one of them. Tentatively reaching out to pick it up, fondly running it through his fingers, his eyes fell upon a champagne glass sitting on the nearby table the telltale scarlet flash of her lipstick still staining the exterior, but far from being filled to the mark with the finest champagne, it was filled with what appeared to be, and on savouring its aroma, turned out to be cranberry juice. At this instant revelation, he let the glass slip through his fingers, not even blinking when the crystal shattered on the floor, spilling its richly coloured contents. He unsteadily took her seat and looked up towards the door to her office, the door that he was certain she had disappeared through, now was not the time, he would wait until he caught sight of that interfering Yank before he ventured off to find her and return the slip of fine material he still held to his cheek to its owner, and then there was going to be a few more questions answered. 


	15. Series 2 Episode 5 part 2

Shaking Meredith allowed Giles to guide her to her couch, what had just happened? One moment she was completely at ease basking in the reflected glory of her success then next she had been reduced to an emotional wreak by a few choice words and the sheer physical proximity of one man! Running her hands over her arms in an effort to remove the Goosebumps that appeared all over her skin, she shrugged off Giles's offer of his jacket, in truth she wasn't cold it was merely a side effect of being so close to Gavin; the skin of her back still tingled where he had touched.  
  
"I'll go alert security shall I?" Giles asked breaking her from her stupor long enough to nod. "Will you be alright here?" He added softly.  
  
"Yes I'll be just fine, please go back to the party, I couldn't stand people asking questions..." Meredith trailed off her eyes locked on the London skyline.  
  
"I won't be long." Giles murmured as he dashed out the door and back to the gallery.  
  
For a few moments Meredith simply gazed out at the lights loosing herself in the abstract, this couldn't, shouldn't be happening to her, she had made up her mind her plans were the best for everyone involved. After all just look at the scene he caused downstairs, how could she put up with that on a regular basis, she expounded to herself, doing her best to ignore the little voice that whispered insistently that he was only reacting so badly because he had been hurt so deeply and therefore if they were together properly he would hardly be the same man. What she couldn't deny was the way it felt to be held so gently in his arms, to have him expose his weaknesses to her so openly had shook her to the very core. Slowly she drew herself out of her thoughts and back to the present, and hearing the click of her door she called out over her shoulder.  
  
"I thought I told you to take care of the guests?....Personally I don't know how Marcus puts up with you...." She added as she turned round a small smile gracing her perfect lips, a smile that trailed off just as quickly as her sentence when she caught sight of who was standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
- - - -  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Gavin was doing his best to avoid the security and Giles who appeared to be dogging his footsteps in an effort to peacefully evict him from the premises all whilst looking for an opportunity to slip through the crowd and into Meredith's office, so for the time being he was content to hide out on the balcony. A plan difficult at the best of times but certainly not helped by the myriad of thoughts that were flying through his brain, there was of course the obvious reason why she would be drinking cranberry juice, and such a thought made his heart leap with joy, but there could be other reasons, far too many of them to allow him to be certain. What he needed was to get her alone and confront her without that yank lapdog of hers interfering once again, surely if he asked her directly he would know if she was lying?  
  
"I thought you agreed to leave?" Giles's demanded, his American twang sounded even more prominent in the cold night air.  
  
"Things have changed!" Gavin retorted sharply. "But then I suppose you must know all about that, unless of course she hasn't told you about her expectant arrival?" Gavin baited turning round and locking his eyes on Giles's watching as the other man winced. "So you do know, and know thanks to you so do I!" He added smugly. "Thank you."  
  
"I didn't say..." Giles began, but seeing the superior knowing look on Gavin's face he stopped.  
  
"You didn't need to." Gavin replied softly, a true smile of delight flickering over his face. She hadn't had the abortion, true she had lied to him about it, obviously wanting to keep him out and that was something he would have to confront her over but for the time being he allowed the joy of impending fatherhood to infuse his entire being.  
  
"How do you know it's yours?" Giles suddenly snapped causing Gavin to start, his handsome facing clouding over.  
  
"What do you mean?" He demanded.  
  
"Well how do you know how pregnant she is, perhaps after aborting your child she conceived again, it is possible after all?" Giles stalled.  
  
"Possible but hardly likely! Unless of course you had something to do with it? Or intend to claim my child as your own?" Gavin added angrily. "How dare you come here and steal the woman I love, the only woman I will ever love, could ever love and my chance for a child of my own!"  
  
"Oh please, from what I hear you have a wife an three children, so lets cut all the bullshit!" Giles retorted.  
  
"None of them are mine!" Gavin whispered. "I thought the youngest was but....And as for my wife I never loved her, I married her out of pity and guilt..." He trailed off unwilling to expose old wounds in front of a rival. "Meredith and our child are my whole world, I can't and I won't loose them to anyone, and if I have to I will use whatever means at my disposal."  
  
For a moment Giles's didn't answer, beneath his aggression and his bravado you might almost believe there was a man in desperate need but then he remembered the heavies and the violence, why Gavin have to be such a split personality? If only he could be sure, then he would know what to do for the best. He wasn't a fool and anyone could see the way the pair of them felt about each other, if only all these misunderstandings had never occurred! Perhaps it wasn't his place to interfere but one thing was certain there was one issue that did involve him, and one misunderstanding he could solve.  
  
"There isn't anything going on between Meredith and myself, I love her deeply I always have we have been friends forever..."  
  
"Oh and you expect me to believe..." Gavin began.  
  
"Yes I do, for one very simple reason...I already have a partner..."  
  
"Oh like that would stop..."  
  
"And his name is Marcus!" Giles added emphatically causing Gavin's head to whirl round.  
  
"You're...You're Gay?" Gavin blurted out, unable to keep the pleasant surprise from his voice.  
  
"Yes I am!" Giles relied, unable to keep a smug grin off his face as for the first time in their acquaintance Gavin appeared speechless.  
  
"But...So your not...So she can't..." He managed to mumble, before turning and striding back into the gallery.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Giles called out chasing after him.  
  
"To see my fiancée!" Gavin retorted smartly before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
- - - -  
  
"I asked you a question!" Meredith snapped turning to face the intruder properly for the first time, but instead of speaking he simply stood there a smug victorious look on his face.  
  
"Dammit answer me!" She screeched.  
  
"Why should I? I would have thought it would have been obvious!" He replied softly. "I have a debt to pay and I'm here to pay it...In full!" He added closing the distance between them slowly and with a pronounced limp, Meredith trying to back away behind her desk reaching forward for the phone, picking it up only the find it dead in her hand.  
  
"How did you?" She asked aghast, flinging the useless phone down against the desktop.  
  
"Nothing to do with me.... Perhaps one of your lackeys forgot to pay the bill?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous but then I suppose that is your forte!" Meredith snarled her eyes flickering to the door.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't even bother if I were you!" He retorted reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small pistol before stepping properly into the light his once relatively handsome face now hideously scarred down one side and Meredith gasped in horror. "After all we wouldn't want you doing something stupid now would we?"  
  
"John what the hell are you doing?" Meredith whispered for the first time noticing the almost fanatical glint in her former escorts' eyes as he began to screw a silencer on to the gun barrel, but he didn't answer instead lining up the sights with her head.  
  
"Why?" Meredith whispered.  
  
"WHY?" He roared. "How dare YOU ask ME that? You know very well what hell I have been through and it is all your fault!"  
  
"I don't I swear I don't, tell me!" Meredith pleaded.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief John continued to wave the gun about dramatically. "Oh you know, just arranging for some particularly delightful gentlemen to pay me a little visit to persuade me to give up certain evidence, and then beating me half to death so I realised just how fking serious they were about not going to the police....Oh and then if that wasn't enough, no if that wasn't enough, what you did to my godson was unforgivable! I don't suppose you realise who I'm taking about?"  
  
"Will..." Meredith trailed off, her beautiful eyes wide and fearful in the moonlight. "I swear I did nothing, he kidnapped me and drugged me I couldn't have done anything..."  
  
"Liar!" John crowed. "It was bad enough with you ruining his career, but that was his stupid mistake for trusting such a manipulative bitch."  
  
"But why now?" Meredith whimpered. "You've known for weeks what happened."  
  
"Simple, they fished my godson's body out the river this morning; do you know what a corpse that's been rotting in water for a month looks like? No I don't suppose you do!"  
  
"I didn't kill him!" Meredith insisted.  
  
"No you didn't pull the trigger but you're protecting the people who did aren't you?...That's one very bad crowd you've been hanging around with my dear nearly departed Meredith! So I think its time I put us both out of our misery!" He added raising the gun and pointing it directly at her head once more.  
  
Frozen to the spot with fear Meredith physically shook, but somehow she forced herself to speak, she had to delay him for as long as possible and with any luck one of her guests might wonder where she was and come look for her or Giles might check in on her to see how she was doing, hell she'd even be pleased to see Gavin at this very moment; how could she let him find out from a post-mortem that she was pregnant all along.  
  
"Please...Please, I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but I can help you put the real killers away I promise; you can't do this, you're better than I am..." She began pleadingly.  
  
"Am I?" John snorted. "Don't be mistaken and think that appeals to my vanity will placate me!"  
  
"Fine, perhaps I do deserve to die but you'd be killing more than me, you'd be killing my baby as well could you live with yourself knowing that?"  
  
"What you pregnant?" John scoffed. "Hell would freeze over before you would put your career on hold for child!"  
  
"Then tomorrow the devil will be ice skating to work!" Another voice cut in, and Meredith instantly recognised that strong masculine timbre.  
  
"Gavin!"  
  
"You, I know you!" John hissed his eyes narrowing as he tried to cover both Meredith and the new arrival, the gun wavering dangerously between them both. "You're that fellow from the Tate, the guest star in Meredith's amateur porn flik!" He added sniggering.  
  
"That would be me!" Gavin growled his eyes locked steadfastly on John resisting the urge to turn to Meredith and make sure she was alright, there would be time for that later but first he had this little problem to deal with.  
  
"So are you the father, or merely one of the contenders for the title?" John sneered.  
  
"I'm the father, so perhaps you'd care to explain why you are holding a gun on my fiancée and the future mother of my child?" Gavin retorted sharply, his gaze never wavering as he fought the impulse to blink, ignoring the snort of indignation from Meredith and muffled 'bloody cheek'.  
  
"Really appears to be news to her!" John scoffed.  
  
"Doesn't seem to be objecting though does she?" Gavin retorted. "Unlike with you, when she couldn't get far enough away from those groping sweaty hands of yours, is that what this pathetic show is all about, she turns you down so..."  
  
"No! She knows what happened to my godson, she was involved, she's the reason he's dead!" John ranted.  
  
"No!" Gavin countered cutting him off in mid flow causing the critic to grip his gun even tighter. "She's not..." He trailed off smiling slowly and to John's astonishment he began to advance and the critic backed away towards the window. "She's not the reason he's dead..... I am!"  
  
The next few seconds passed so quickly Meredith couldn't remember who started it; perhaps John had gone to shoot the gun before Gavin grabbed his arm, but then it had descended to a mealy of fists and elbows, two men rolling around on the floor wrestling for the gun between them when suddenly two shots were fired. 


	16. Series 2 Episode 6 part 1

The next few seconds passed so quickly Meredith couldn't remember who started it; perhaps John had gone to shoot the gun before Gavin grabbed his arm, but then it had descended to a mealy of fists and elbows, two men rolling around on the floor wrestling for the gun between them when suddenly two shots were fired.  
  
"Gavin..." Meredith whimpered, her knees shaking so hard that they crumbled beneath her and so she had to crawl towards the two immobile men. "Gavin please answer me, darling you have to be alright...  
  
- - - -  
  
Meanwhile downstairs oblivious to the life threatening scene that was taking place in Meredith's office Giles was doing his best to keep the guests entertained and amused, whilst skilfully avoiding answering certain questions, like 'Where's darling Meredith' and 'Who was that strange man you were talking to' and so on. However despite his best intentions people were quickly filling in their own answers and what worried him was more than a few of them were straying dangerously close to the truth. It was at this moment when he was just about to throw oil on the fires of gossip and speculation by doing Meredith's toast that all hell broke loose.  
  
"No body move! Hands in the air and don't try anything stupid!"  
  
- - - -  
  
Slowly there was a low moan, panicking that it might be John and not Gavin who had survived Meredith jumped forward and grabbed the gun which now lay innocently on her white carpet and with shaking hands pointed it at both men her vision blurring with unshed tears  
  
"That's a nice way to repay me for saving your life!" Gavin hissed suddenly and he winced in pain as he tried to shift the unmoving bulk of John from off of him. "Put it down Meredith before you do one of us a serious injury!"  
  
"Gavin you're alright." Meredith gasped the tears now freely falling down her face as she darted forward and helped him roll the ex-critic off of him, but Gavin scarcely had a moments respite for as soon as John was off of him a distraught Meredith had flung her arms around his neck and was sobbing into his chest.  
  
"Sush Darling I'm fine, well nothing a little stitching won't sort out at any rate!" He whispered gently stroking her hair and pulling her close, ignoring the stabbing pain in his shoulder where the first bullet had grazed before he had managed to force the gun around.  
  
"Oh my god you're bleeding!" Meredith exclaimed when she pulled away slightly and caught sight of the blood smeared on her arm from his shoulder wound.  
  
"It's nothing just a scratch believe me!" Gavin replied sitting up and pulling her back into his embrace. "I'm more worried about you; shock can do terrible things to a pregnant woman so I suggest we get you checked out."  
  
"Yes I know no need to lecture...Wait a minute how did you find out about the baby?" Meredith demanded. "It couldn't just have been from my telling John, you seemed to already know, how, who told you?"  
  
"Well not its mother I'm disappointed to say!" Gavin replied tersely, his frostiness abating when he saw the shame and regret in her eyes.  
  
"I was going to, the consultant was so upset when he realised he'd made a mistake by telling you I'd gone through with it but then how was he to know I'd changed my mind after he had left? Then when you didn't come back to see me at all I was so angry with you it made it seem all I was to you was a breeding machine, but then I realised you must have been too angry and upset so I decided to tell you when I came out of hospital..."  
  
"So why didn't you? Dammit Meredith you've had a month to tell me the truth!" Gavin cut in his grip on her arm tightening painfully.  
  
"I was going to, I wanted to but when I got home and my apartment had been done over, I thought..."  
  
"That it was me?" Gavin whispered.  
  
"Well you knew where I lived and the locksmith and everything and it had been done by someone with keys not a break-in you tell me what conclusion you would have drawn?" Meredith argued defensively.  
  
"But it wasn't me I swear it!" He retorted emphatically, grasping her chin and forcing her to look directly into his eyes before whipping the tears away. "I would never do something like that to you, I love you, and you have to believe it had nothing to do with me!"  
  
"I know!" Meredith whispered, breaking their gaze and lowering her eyes to the floor. "The police did DNA testing on the urine samples; one of them was Will's...."  
  
"What and even after that you still didn't think to pick up the phone and say 'Hi Gavin guess what I didn't go through with that abortion like I said, we're gonna have a baby?'..."  
  
"I couldn't, it was too late, I felt such an idiot so I convinced myself the baby and I would be better off out of that world you inhabit, and I'm right just look at the way you treated Giles first at the restaurant and then here tonight, I won't have my child brought up to think that such violence is acceptable that it's normal!"  
  
"Oh as apposed to the perfectly safe life that you have created, first Will then this psychotic freak!" Gavin snapped waving at the body lying a few feet away.  
  
"Fine you have a point!...What are we going to do about him?" Meredith asked tentatively.  
  
"As soon as we get downstairs I'll phone Danny and have him make the appropriate arrangements, but first did anyone see him come in, was he invited?"  
  
"No, he definitely wasn't invited so there is no way he could have gotten through the front doors not through security so he must have gotten in through the staff entrance but there should be guards on that too I don't understand first the phones go off then mad armed art critics are able to get through a supposedly locked, monitored by CCTV and guarded door without anyone being the wiser?"  
  
"What?" Gavin demanded. "Where's you control room?"  
  
"It's on the ground floor, there are monitors at the front desk and also in another room in the basement."  
  
"And the phones are off as well?"  
  
"Yes I just said so...Gavin what is going on?" Meredith demanded.  
  
"Simple sweetheart we're been double bluffed!" He retorted tersely grabbing the gun from the floor and tucking it into his trousers. "We have to get out of here its not safe, and if the staff door was open before then perhaps we can use it now...." He added grasping her hand and dragging her towards the door.  
  
"But what about him?" Meredith asked glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry I think whatever is going on downstairs will provide more than enough of an alibi for that one!" He replied grasping one of the double doors and dragging it open stepping out into the foyer and suddenly freezing on the spot he spotted three masked gunmen.  
  
"Well well everything comes to he who waits!" A recognisable voice rang out from the other side, but for a moment Meredith couldn't place it, then suddenly it hit her....Danny!  
  
- - - -  
  
Downstairs Giles stepped back against the wall, following the lead of the other party guests who had now fallen deathly silent as the armed men moved among them grabbing wallets and stripping jewellery from everyone, but that was the least of their concern as all watched horrified as the masked men proceeded to strip the priceless art work from the walls. For a moment Giles muffled a prayer of relief that Meredith's own collection had been removed for the duration of the exhibition and stored in the specialist vault at the Tate, but even so the lose of such world famous pieces into the hands of such philistines made his blood boil. They weren't even storing the stripped canvases properly in muslin bags and such blatant disregard made him see red.  
  
"Dammit who the hell do you think you are!" He demanded stepping forward and tacking the nearest gunman, who was so shocked he didn't react until it was to late and Giles had not only prised the gun from his loose grasp but was holding it against his now unmasked temple.  
  
"Now all of you stop and get the man in charge or I swear this man is leaving here with a rather convenient extra cavity, in the side of his head!"  
  
- - - -  
  
"Hello Boss pleased to see me?" The distinctly cocky voice rang out.  
  
"Abrams...I knew you were up to something but personally I'm astounded you had the brains to pull it off of course it helped that you used one of my old plans to do it I have no doubt...What's the matter Danny couldn't find an original idea if it came and bit you in the balls? But even for this you needed help..." Gavin sneered.  
  
"Just you shut your mouth Cochrane!" Danny spat. "Perhaps it might do you some good to learn some manners fast at least that way we might let you pretty little girlfriend live well longer than you anyway....Long enough for us all to have some fun..."  
  
At such a direct threat Gavin felt Meredith tense beside him and so he stepped directly in front of her. "You'll have to get through me first!" He hissed.  
  
"Funny that's the way I planned, although it looks like the little woman has made a start on it herself!" Danny retorted pointing his gun at Gavin's bloody shoulder. "What she do catch you with your trousers round your ankles and attack you with a paper knife? Or perhaps she's into the rough stuff; I can see that about her!" Danny added his eyes raking up and down Meredith. "Tell me darling you got on that underwear I you had on the other day?"  
  
"Why you little bastard!" Meredith hissed, as she felt Gavin pull away from her slightly. "A man who goes snooping round ladies changing rooms, well there's a name for that and its not exactly flattering to your masculinity!"  
  
"Oh so that's what you've being doing on all those coffee breaks you take!" Gavin sneered. "Can't get a woman to willingly take her clothes off in front of you so you have to spy on them!"  
  
"Well at least I don't have to pay them or have those call-girls you've been employing lately being working for free?" Danny retorted. "What's the matter not told the lovely Meredith whose been keeping your bed warm in her absence, but then again there has been so many over the last few weeks I bet its hard to keep track!"  
  
"That is my business Abrams!" Gavin hissed. "How I treat my family is none of your concern!"  
  
"Family, what family?" Danny sneered, missing the subtle reference that Gavin inadvertently dropped into his retort. "Your wife hates you, she's on my side, your kids aren't even yours; even your mistress got rid of your bastard because she couldn't bare the thought of carrying it! Face it Cochrane you're alone; everyone you've ever loved has turned their back on you! So it's almost an act of mercy putting you out of your misery!"  
  
"So Melissa is in on this as well, I'll have to pay her a little visit when this all over..."  
  
"Oh you won't be in any state to do that!" Danny muttered. "I promised her your head on a platter and to teach the presumptuous little tart a lesson and I intend to deliver on both, personally I'm not sure which will give me more pleasure!" He added smiling evilly, clicking the safety catch off of his gun and bringing it up level with Gavin's chest.  
  
- - - -  
  
Downstairs no one had moved.  
  
"I mean it, go get your boss or I swear I'll cap this guy!" Giles screamed out.  
  
Finally one of the men put down the bag they were carrying and made a dash towards the door to the stairs and the upstairs offices and in that moment Giles felt his blood run cold...The boss was upstairs, and so was Meredith... and so was Gavin!  
  
He couldn't be the he?  
  
- - - -  
  
"Any last words or requests Cochrane?" Danny hissed.  
  
"I want to say goodbye to Meredith properly..." Gavin replied his voice sounding dry and strained.  
  
"I'm not sure we have time for one of your proper farewells!" Danny sniggered. "So you'll have to make do with a minute... Well go on I haven't all day!"  
  
Sighing deeply Gavin turned round to face the trembling Meredith and leaning forward he pulled her gently into his arms nuzzling his face into her hair and letting his hands stroke her stomach lovingly before grasping her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I love you always remember that!" He whispered leaning forward and kissing her lips gently, Meredith replied with an increased urgency, this couldn't be it...There were so many things they had never gotten to say or do. Finally pulling away she blinked away fresh tears tracing the outline of his face with her fingers, "I....I love you" she whispered softly watching as Gavin's face lit up with joy, "I know...I've always known." He replied moving to pull her back into his embrace.  
  
"Meredith you have to listen and do exactly what I say, take the gun and when I say go you dart for the exit and don't look back I'll cover you...alright?" He whispered, and he got his answer when a moment later he felt her slender fingers prise the gun out from its hiding place.  
  
"Good girl now ready....Go!" He hissed whirling round and running directly at their stunned captors whilst Meredith did exactly as he instructed and fled in the opposite direction grasping the door and darting through it without a backwards glance, this time not even jumping as she heard the gun fire.  
  
- - - -  
  
However what Meredith hadn't counted on as she darted down the stairs was meeting yet another of the masked men on the way up, for a moment the pair eyeballed the other. Meredith could see the conflict in his eyes; on one hand he wanted to go straight past her to fetch Danny on other how could he let one of the hostages go free? It was a stalemate.  
  
Then suddenly the sound of shouting from the foyer seemed to make up his mind and he barged past the trembling Meredith without even a backwards glance, disappearing through the door and out of her sight, shaking Meredith forced herself to stagger down the stairs heading for the staff entrance. It was at this point that she had a brainwave, if that bastard had killed the father of her child then she was going to make him pay....  
  
Tentatively instead of taking the exit like she had promised she silently slipped down the rest of the stairs to the basement and the main control room  
  
- - - -  
  
"What do you mean one of the hostages has a gun? How in fucking hell did he get a gun and a hostage?" Danny screeched at his unfortunate subordinate.  
  
"Sounds to me like one of your men slipped up!" A quiet but mocking voice called out from across the foyer where he was slumped against the wall, clasping his side, yet wearing his other injuries like a badge of pride. "Must be the leadership they'd never have made such a rooky mistake under my instruction...."  
  
"Shut your mouth Cochrane! You might as well enjoy the last few minutes you have on this earth!" Danny sneered. "Unless you want me to come over there and physically beat you to death!"  
  
"Only if you have the time!" Gavin retorted smugly.  
  
"I don't but I will, after I've dealt with my other little problem that is I'll be back to finish with you!"  
  
"Promises, Promises!" Gavin hissed.  
  
"Yes well this one I'll keep!" Danny retorted. "You two watch him; I'll be back in a minute."  
  
- - - -  
  
Meanwhile downstairs whilst Giles was delaying Danny, Meredith was creeping around in the shadows heading towards her own control room, the closer she got the more she could hear muffled bangs and yells. Glancing round the corner she saw the door was locked and outside was one solitary guard, whereas on the inside was not only her chance of nailing Danny but also a handful of security guards, her security guards! But how to get them out? Fingering the gun she shuddered, could she do it? Could she fire and kill another human being?  
  
Taking a deep breath she stepped out of her heels so as not to make a sound and slid forward silently, waiting until she was scarcely two feet away before clicking back the safety catch and watching as the guard froze. Then with a strength of voice she didn't know she possessed she spoke;  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, and you get to decide....Place the gun on the floor and don't move, and don't fuck with me cause believe me after the day I've had you do not want to see me get angry!"  
  
- - - -  
  
Up in the Gallery Danny made a grand entrance, his mask now firmly back in place as he pushed his way through the crowds eyeing up several of the women in his usual way. "I understand one of you plebs wanted to talk to me?" He crowed out.  
  
"Yeah I do!" Giles retorted pressing the revolver firmly against his hostage's temple a look of both confusion then relief followed by panic on his handsome face, it wasn't Gavin which he was at first pleased about but then worried, if it wasn't Gavin then where were Gavin and Meredith and were they alright?  
  
"And what exactly did you want?" Danny sneered.  
  
"I..." Giles began for the moment his mind blank with panic, what the hell had he expected.  
  
"A holiday in the Bahamas?" Danny teased. "A flash little sports car or a bullet in the back of your head?"  
  
"I want you to let these people go, all of them!"  
  
"I was going to anyway!" Danny snapped. "I'm an entrepreneur after all not a murderer, well not personally at any rate!"  
  
"And Meredith and Gavin!" Giles blurted out thinking on his feet.  
  
"Ah....Well there I am sorry but I can't help I have business with both which cannot be delayed, now if you're quite finished posturing....." Danny began but he was cut off by the sudden sound a fire alarm. "What the hell?" He screeched as the automatic shutters came down over the works of art remaining on the walls and the sprinklers suddenly sprang to life drenching the entire congregation.  
  
"How the fuck did you do that?" He screamed pointing his revolver at Giles.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Giles retorted glancing around in surprise.  
  
"Lying little Yank!" Danny roared wiping the water out of his eyes. "Lying dead little Yank!" He added closing his finger round the trigger and firing  
  
- - - -  
  
"Do you really think it'll work?" Meredith demanded, whirling round to face Tony her head of security, the normally exuberant man now looked both tired and cowed, after all it wasn't everyday you are rescued by your designer wearing slip of a boss.  
  
"Yeah it has to; both the alarms are directly linked to the stations, in a matter of minutes we should have a whole fleet of police and fire crews breaking down our doors!"  
  
"And then?" Meredith demanded glancing at the CCTV screens that they had managed to get up and running, but she still couldn't see any sign of Gavin, he had to be still upstairs they were the only video links that weren't working.  
  
"Then it's anyone's guess!" Tony replied sadly.  
  
- - - -  
  
In the gallery all hell had broken loose, people were screaming as Giles and Danny both slumped to the floor, the sprinklers were dousing everyone down guest and gunman alike, confused people were running for the exit and without leadership from Danny his men just let them go, abandoning their posts and themselves fleeing into the night.  
  
Shaking with fear Giles shoved his now dead hostage off of him; he hadn't shot him had he? He could remember 'the boss' firing at him and the feeling as the force of the shot knocked him clear off his feet his finger accidentally closing on the trigger as he flailed backwards, but he hadn't been shot so that meant Mr Big had shot his own man. Whether on purpose to stop him from talking or by accident Giles wasn't sure, but one thing was certain he had fired several shots from his gun he could have killed someone!  
  
Getting unsteadily to his feet he noticed the mass exodus but he wouldn't be going with them he needed to find Meredith and make sure she was alright. Staggering over to the door his foot collided with something solid, squinting down through the rain he saw the body, leaning down he grasped the man's mask and ripped it off, gasping in shock as he recognised the face. It was Gavin's driver, was he the new 'Mr Big' and the one who had tried to kill him? Fumbling for a pulse Giles found one it was weak but there, and he seemed to be breathing, for a moment the he felt the gun itch in his hand it would be so easy....  
  
But no he couldn't do that, patting him down he quickly tugged the spare gun out of his pocket and threw it across the room, he could stay here until an ambulance arrived. Reaching into Danny's other pocket he retrieved the mobile and quickly dialled 999, something told him they were going to be needing more than just the one ambulance.  
  
It was a few moments later that the stairwell door burst open and in stormed a handful of security guards accompanied by one very angry Meredith.  
  
"Giles!" She called out. "Thank god you're alright!"  
  
"I am which is more than I can say for this fella..." He began stopping in shock when a now incandescent Meredith dashed over and to scream abuse at the unconscious Danny punctuated by several well placed kicks.  
  
"You Bastard... if you've hurt him...I'll see you...dead before....morning!" She sobbed.  
  
"Meredith where's Gavin?" Giles demanded.  
  
"I don't know, you mean he's not here?" She gasped.  
  
"No I..." Giles began but he never got the chance to finish as Meredith turned and leaving them both dashed for the stairs once more. "Meredith there might be more of them...It could be dangerous!" Giles called out. "At least let me come with you..."  
  
"Just get me an ambulance!" She retorted before disappearing from his sight.  
  
- - - - 


	17. Series 2 Episode 6 part 2

Panting by the time she reached the foyer she turned to go into her office stopping dead in her tracks as she caught sight of the man propped up against her secretary's desk trying to reach the phone.  
  
'Gavin-' she started, unspeakably relieved at finding him alive.  
  
'Meredith' he cut her off, closing his eyes and gulping hard, the excruciating pain overcoming him for a second, as he staggered toward her.  
  
'I'm here!' she gushed, taking his arm and throwing it round her shoulder to support him, squeezing his hand so tightly the blood rushing to his fingertips 'Thank god your alright, if anything had...'  
  
'I know, I know' he soothed, running the fingers on his other hand through her hair, fondly kissing the top of her head, before wrapping his arm round her waist, as the nausea intensified. 'Well, not quite alright' he reluctantly admitted, gazing into her eyes as his vision blurred momentarily, before indicating to the gaping gash in his side.  
  
'Gavin!' Meredith gasped, he was bleeding heavily from his left side, just below the ribs. 'What has he done?!'  
  
'Ill be alright, I could just do with a sit down'  
  
'Here, let me help you' she offered, shuffling towards one of her luxury Italian white sofas, but as she tried to turn him to seat him down, the dizziness overcame them both, initially landing on the couch as planned, but subsequently sliding off onto the floor.  
  
When he was sitting, leaning as steadily as she could hope for against the sofa, she braved a closer look at his wound. Gulping hard, unfastened the bottom few buttons on his shirt, an undertaking she performed more carefully than usual, and on lifting his shirt up, gasped, immediately letting the material drop from her fingers to draw her gravely injured lover into her arms.  
  
'Hey, steady on, its not as bad as it looks you know, just a nick' he joked, but unable to hide this burdensome task  
  
'Don't give me that Gavin, it looks pretty deep from where I'm sitting!' she scolded as she rose up onto her knees grabbing at one of the miniature cushions now not so neatly arranged on the sofa behind them, and pressing it hard against his side, suppressing a satisfied smile as he winced. 'I need to apply some pressure'  
  
'I know'  
  
'Of course, this isn't the first time you've tried to play the hardman and got yourself shot is it?' she said, rather more harshly than she intended to, but it was a good indicator of the fury she felt at him having to have this cavalier attitude.  
  
'Well no...' he began sheepishly 'But I wasn't trying to play the hard man, or the hero before you even start, I was just trying to save the woman and .... ahhh' he didn't get chance to finish his sentence, as a paralysing pain shot through him, his handsome face clouded in confusion and agony as he realised that his injury may not be as superficial as first thought.  
  
Evidently now under intense strain, he continued 'Look, despite everything that's gone on-'  
  
'Shhhh, theres no need-' she assured him, tenderly placing two fingers over his lips to silence him voicing any apologies, there were none needed.  
  
Tentatively planting a faint kiss, before dragging her hand away, determined to say his piece. 'Theres every need, I need you to do something for me.'  
  
'Anything, of course.' She started, missing completely his more earnest tone. 'Water?' she suggested, coaxing him with a nervous nod, before attempting to whirl around, 'Don't worry, Giles has already rung for the ambulance ...' Meredith trailed off, reaching out for the water jig on her desk.  
  
However, she only managed to budge a few inches, as Gavin, his breathing now seriously laboured and at great personal discomfort threw himself forward to grasp her hand tightly. 'Leave it!' he cried frustratedly, so much so, Meredith's head shot towards him, her expression shocked.  
  
'Please?' he added graciously, loosening his iron grip to caress her palm, before threading his fingers through hers, which to his delight brought that unforgettable smile back.  
  
'Now, I need you to do something, because I'm not sure if ...' he trailed off she still managed to captivate him with her wide-eyed gaze. 'Promise me, that our child ...' pausing again, placing his hand on her womb, as Meredith took in a deep breath, that moment filled her with the most extraordinary sense of completeness, but that was before his next words threatened to shatter this. '...will know who their father was?'  
  
'Was?' she retorted, for a moment, utterly bemused at his use of the past tense, nervously exhaling, shaking her head furiously, only slowing when she looked deep into his eyes, which led hers to her hand, covered in his thick crimson blood, his Armani shirt now sodden, her white carpet beginning to resemble a bloodbath. If the fear in his eyes hadn't told her enough, this sight instantly plunged her into turmoil, as she realised the gravity of the situation, an eventuality she couldn't bring herself to contemplate, the thought of which leading to a torrent tearful outburst.  
  
'Nu-uh, NO, you are NOT getting out of it that easily, not when I need you the most!' she cried, without thinking taking her hand from his side, clasping his head in her hands, placing the most passionate of desperation- fuelled kisses on his lips. The second she removed her right hand, the blood gushed out of his open lesion, with a terrible shot of pain invoking a painful groan, which Gavin quickly disguised as one of pleasure as he arduously wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist, and with all his remaining strength pulled her next to him, gripping her shoulder blades.  
  
However, the throbbing rapidly became too much, forcing him to release her, to cover the bullet hole himself. Finally relinquishing his lips, Meredith realised what she'd done, placing her hands on his, applying pressure to the gash in a bid to relieve as much suffering as she could. 'Darling I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I just ... I ... I!' she trailed off, her feeling of helplessness diminishing her power of speech, now she all she could do was sob.  
  
On seeing her distress, is own hurting intensified (if that was possible when you've just been shot), but stifling this, and his own thoughts of impending doom, in typical Gavin Cochran style, he tried putting her at ease 'Don't be, I'm rather glad you did!' Giving her a brave smile and a crafty wink, as by now this was all the movement he could muster.  
  
Despite invoking a giggle, his attempt did little to lighten her mood, as she took one of her hands off the top of the pile to clasp her mouth to hide her cries of premature grief from him. However, the tell tale tears were streaming down her face, now pooling against her thumb and forefinger. They weren't easily disguised either, as funnily enough she hadn't had the foresight to wear waterproof mascara, not that she owned any, never having cried, well in public at least.  
  
Realising that sarcasm was most certainly not the order of this day, Gavin took a deep breath, and decided to take the leap over to sincerity. 'You don't need me.' At this, Meredith stopped whining, her eyes widening at such a bold statement. 'You never needed me-'  
  
'I do, I can't do this on my own, not without you!'  
  
'You can, you can my love (frailly stroking her arm, before taking a firmer hold) ... you'll make a wonderful mother... (this was too much for her, as she let out a little yelp) ... your strong, your brilliant ... beautiful (raising it to trace the out line of her face, his eyes longingly raking over her striking features, as if for the last time) ... so beautiful!'  
  
Meredith curled her hand around his against her cheek, not even batting an eyelid as she moved to kiss his blood stained hand, her eyes locked on his, which to her horror, soon after slightly rolled back, as his eyelids closed. For a second she just froze, entirely unable to function, her heart skipping several beats as she automatically assumed the worst. He wasn't moving, he wasn't speaking, he wasn't ... she didn't have the strength to check if he was still breathing. 'My god' she spluttered , doing everything she could to stop herself hurling. 'GAVIN!' she screamed at the motionless father of her child.  
  
However, he didn't remain motionless for very long, as she grabbed his shoulders, vigorously shaking him, as she continued 'Don't you dare, DON'T YOU FUCKING WELL DARE, LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS GAVIN COCHRAN! Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?!'  
  
Giles who had just about managed to clear the gallery and had waited at its door for the paramedics to arrive, increased his speed as he could hear her screams from the office, crashing thought the door shortly followed by the ambulance crew, flying passed John Raymont who hadn't moved since the first shots rang out, to Meredith. She now had her arms around Gavin's neck, her head resting on his shoulder, whispering into his ear 'Please, please don't leave me.'  
  
As she was clearly obstructing the medical professionals from doing their job, Giles slowly loosened her constricted grip, pulling her back kicking and screaming, as she heard an electronical whirring, before one of the paramedics yelled 'clear' and there was a flash and out the corner of her eye, she caught Gavin's body, reacting to the shock.  
  
Giles desperately tried to get a hold of his distraught friend, when he'd managed it, he held he firmly (though not squeezing her stomach too tightly), suddenly coming out with the most ludicrous of reassurances 'Its alright, its going to be alright, just calm down'  
  
This did not have the intended effect, the opposite being amplified as there was a second call of 'clear' shortly followed by another of the team shouting to Giles 'Can we get her out of here?'  
  
'NO we cant get HER out of here!' Meredith seethed, running her clawed fingers through her hair, Giles approaching her once again her trying to edge her towards the door, stepping back slightly as she thrust her hands out to stop him. 'NO! I'm not going ANYWHERE without him, how can things ever be alright when he's lying THERE?!'  
  
Suddenly, much to Giles amazement, she stumbled over to one of the glorious post-modern canvas works on her wall and with a large zipping sound, tore a huge rip down the centre of it, and was about to do the same to its twin, the other side of the door.  
  
''WHAT are you doing?!' Giles cried, aghast at this butchery.  
  
'It means NOTHING Giles, all of this means absolutely NOTHING with out him!' she declared as she turned around, pointing to Gavin.  
  
However, when she looked, she saw that the person she was actually pointing at was a in a fluorescent yellow uniform. 'Miss?' he enquired  
  
'Get out of my way!' Meredith warned, assuming he'd been sent to anaesthetise her or something.  
  
'We've found a pulse, its somewhat faint, but its steady, its healthy' he assured her.  
  
Dumbstruck, Meredith peered round the portly gentleman skimming over the two paramedics who were stretchering the Guardian's former Art Critic away, before seeing a lady packing away the electro-pads and another placing a mask, attached to a mobile respirator over Gavin's face. A moment ago, she had not very gallantly resigned herself to the fact that the person she had that very evening realised she couldn't be without, she would have to live without but now... now she went weak at the knees, a quick thinking Giles once again there to catch her, as she collapsed against him.  
  
'We'll get him on to a stretcher now and whisk him off to Kensington AE.' the man informed Giles. 'The wife I presume? Better get her on some Prozac!'  
  
'Well actually, she's not the wife...' Giles started.  
  
'Ah I see, excuse me, would you like anything then?' he asked a stunned Giles.  
  
'Um no, No! I don't think you understand, she's not his wife, well, not yet anyway - he was about to do the honours ... and she's pregnant, so possibly not Prozac.'  
  
'Ahhhh I see, don't worry sir, take it from me, they're always over- emotional at the best of times, we'll just give her time to come round' he smiled, turning back to help his colleague manoeuvre Gavin.  
  
'But I can go in the ambulance cant I?' a more calm and collected, yet still tearful Meredith spoke up, wrenching her head from Giles' chest.  
  
'If you behave yourself!' he answered, nodding at the new improvement to her artwork, before taking hold of Gavin's shoulders and after '1,2,3' sliding him onto the stretcher.  
  
'Well, that's easier said than done isn't it M?' Giles taunted, for which he received a playful punch, followed by a bone-crunching hug, before Meredith dashed to Gavin's side, thanking each of the medical team in turn, with such sincerity and warm-feeling he had never seen her display to strangers.  
  
Once in the Ambulance, the pair were left alone, well, except for one of the female crew who Meredith was more than grateful to be at their side, just incase things took a turn for the worst. However, thankfully it was a relatively uneventful journey, until as they drew into the hospital grounds, there came a faint 'Don't be ridiculous woman, they're worth millions.'  
  
Meredith carefully opened her eyes, her head resting on her folded arms which one hand resting on the bar of Gavin's bed, the other interlocked with his, now experiencing a soft squeeze. Initially she thought she was dreaming, or that the mild sedative they'd given her was actually pretty strong stuff.  
  
She couldn't have been more wrong, as an unmistakable voice croaked out 'Don't worry about the Matisse, I've got a Mondrian that was made to hang on that wall.'  
  
'You bastard! Do you have any idea what I've been through?!' Meredith hollered, resisting the temptation to add a head injury to his current list of ailments.  
  
'Indeed, I and half of the Northern Hemisphere heard you!' Gavin retorted cheekily, glancing at the woman paramedic sat next to her, who couldn't help but agree with him, before getting up and moving passed the pair to open the doors.  
  
'Well if you think that was bad enough, you wanna see what you've done to my "Alpine Snow" carpet!' scolded Meredith, seizing her opportunity to run her free hand through his hair, placing a lingering kiss his forehead, as his breathing still required some assistance.  
  
'Funny, I didn't notice, I'll just have to thoroughly assess the damage, close up, next time we're there' he added looking up into her eyes for the first time since regaining consciousness.  
  
'We?' she scoffed as the paramedic crossed between them to seize the bed, pushing it through the open doors into the waiting arms of the casualty team.  
  
'Aren't married couples supposed to try 'new' things together?' he called out, turning his head to the side to gauge her reassuringly relaxed reaction before being swept off into the hospital.  
  
'Mrs Cochrane?'  
  
'Yes?' Meredith found herself replying, without hesitance.  
  
I'll show you to the relatives' room, your husband is in very good hands.' The polite young porter assured her, as she descended from the ambulance. 'Right this way.'  
  
- - - -  
  
"DCI Carol Jordan, this is DS Merrick we're here to speak to a Mr Gavin Cochran!" The female detective instructed as she flashed her badge at the ward's night sister.  
  
"Urghh, well I'll have to check if he's out of surgery..." The nurse stuttered, fumbling around with a large green file. "No he went in an hour ago....And it'll be quite some time before he is properly conscious, it might be better if you came back in the morning."  
  
"We need to speak to him as soon as possible, we'll wait!" Carol snapped waving Don over and storming off to the relatives room a scowl on her usually attractive face, this was all she needed to loose yet another nights sleep over Cochrane, but this time in an uncomfortable waiting room drinking vile vending machine coffee, by now she should really know better and bring her own flask of espresso. Pushing open the door she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Ms Gates!" Carol gasped out; Meredith was the last person she expected to see.  
  
"DCI Jordan." Meredith relied coolly, sitting back into her seat as she sipped at a glass of water.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Carol blurted out, at once her trained eye noting the extensive bloodstains on the other woman's designer dress and she had to resist the desire to smirk, there was no way even dry cleaning would get that lot out.  
  
"Well this is the relative's room is it not...So let us assume my presence here means I'm visiting a relative." Meredith retorted smoothly, causing Carol's eyebrow to automatically shoot up, Meredith had obvious spent far too much time around Gavin as she had picked up his deliberately obtuse form of answering.  
  
"I wasn't aware you and Mr Cochrane were related?" Carol queried.  
  
"Oh we are...You see he's my fiancé and the father of my child." Meredith rebutted watching as that news sank in before continuing. "And you're here because...?"  
  
"We need to talk to him about tonight's events and his group's unplanned intervention..."  
  
"Not his group!" Meredith snapped. "He had nothing to with that debacle!"  
  
"But he was placed at the scene..."  
  
"Oh I don't suppose you would have heard but before his arrival at the 'scene' there was a little internal restructuring. The man you're looking for is Danny Abrams."  
  
"Danny is now in charge!" Carol exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, although I am surprised you didn't realise this when Danny was brought in the ambulance, there were plenty of witnesses that will attest it was him and not Gavin, even with a mask on there are notable differences."  
  
"Like height for example." Carol needled, watching as Meredith defensively bristled.  
  
"Well now that you know why don't you go question Abrams and leave the rest of us in peace?"  
  
"Oh we'll get to him...But first I'd like to talk to you about one John Raymont."  
  
- - - -  
  
A few hours later a still somewhat groggy Gavin began to drift back into consciousness, at first all he could make out were patches of light and dark but then after a few minutes of staring his vision grew clearer and he was able to make out the distinctive flash of jet black curls against the stark white of the hospital sheets. Reaching out he ignored the sting of the needle in the back of his hand and deliberately ran his fingers through her hair, smiling to himself as Meredith reflexively moaned and nuzzled into his touch.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head." Gavin mumbled teasingly, stroking the side of her face and watching as she slowly came around, and it suddenly struck him this was the first time in their entire relationship he had watched her wake up.  
  
"Too Early...." Meredith mumbled rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of his jacket that was still slung around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh well if you don't want to talk to me and make sure I'm alright..." Gavin trailed off, watching with delight as his words sank in and Meredith suddenly realised both when and where she was.  
  
"Gavin you're awake!"  
  
"Well yes that much is self evident!" He began playfully only cut off when an extremely relieved Meredith threw herself at him pulling the still sore Gavin into a crushing embrace. "Darling I know you were worried but surely suffocating me is hardly going to help matters..."  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, DO THAT TO ME AGAIN GAVIN COCHRANE!" Meredith exclaimed bossily watching as her fiancé nodded amiably ignoring her irritated tone and still grinning benignly at her which only added fuel to the fire. "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yes dear." Gavin sniggered. "I am just so delighted that you've slipped into the role of wife so easily, I mean nagging already and we aren't even married."  
  
"Yes and with cheek like that we may never be!" Meredith warned.  
  
"Oh no you're not backing out of this now, you got your hand on it it's a gentleman's agreement a verbal contract and I have witnesses..."  
  
"So even if I change my mind you're determined to hold me to my word is that it?"  
  
"You bet it baby!" Gavin added softly seizing her hand and holding it prisoner in his, although Meredith didn't appear to object in the slightest. "You and me...and the little one of course, against the whole world!"  
  
"Including certain ex-employees of yours and some particularly belligerent police detectives..." Meredith added tersely.  
  
"Oh let me guess DCI Jordon!" Gavin spat, his eyes widening in surprise when out of the ether a certain recognisable voice rang out.  
  
"I never knew psychic was on your list of qualifications Mr Cochran?" Carol's voice rang out.  
  
"Well if it is then official party pooper must be on yours." Gavin retorted evilly. "What is it now DCI Jordan got another unsolved crime you want to pin on me rather than take the time to find the real killers?"  
  
"Oh no not this time Mr Cochran, this time we're only interested in charging with crimes we know you've committed!"  
  
"Oh really?" Gavin scoffed. "What is it this time, kidnapping the Easter bunny?"  
  
"No...Gavin Cochran I'm arresting you for the unlawful killing of a one John Raymont, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be taken down and used against you in a court of law. Now Mr Cochran you have the right to legal representation..."  
  
"No..." Meredith exclaimed getting to her feet. "You can't do this I told you it was an accident he saved my life! You told me it would be alright that there would be no reason to charge him!"  
  
"A man is still dead Ms Gates and someone is accountable, now if you would be so kind as to step outside we have some questions we need to ask Mr Cochran."  
  
"I'm not leaving, he's in no fit state and he has the right to have a solicitor present, you can't question him until he does!" Meredith hissed deliberately moving to block them from the still weak Gavin.  
  
"Meredith." Gavin whispered warningly reaching over and tugging on her nearest hand.  
  
"No Gavin, I will not let her do this!" Meredith replied softly giving his hand a loving squeeze before turning her death glare back on DCI Jordan.  
  
"Ms Gates if you don't leave willingly then I will have to arrest you for obstructing police business!" Carol warned.  
  
"Then that's what you'll have to do because you are not questioning him until his solicitor is here as his next of kin I flatly refuse to allow it and I can assure you his doctors will not permit it either!"  
  
"Fine!" Carol snapped turning on her heel and indicating for Don to proceed her out of the room. "But we will be just outside the door; I suggest you get right on the phone to that solicitor because the moment the doctors give the ok we'll be moving you to the station."  
  
"Ahh Home from home!" Gavin retorted mockingly.  
  
"Just don't go getting comfortable!" Carol snapped before leaving and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Gavin what..." Meredith began tearfully but one look from her fiancé silenced her and instead she sat gingerly down beside him on the bed covering his hand with her own and bringing it up to her lips.  
  
"It'll be fine!" Gavin insisted. "This isn't your fault, if it wasn't me then they'd try and pin this on you, anything to make themselves look better after there initial blunder, it'll be another matter entirely in court so don't worry I'll be there only until I can get a bail hearing."  
  
"But that could be days, weeks even!" Meredith whimpered.  
  
"We've been through worse!" Gavin retorted. "What's a few more weeks? That is unless you can't wait for me any longer?"  
  
"Of course I will, it's just I thought that would be the end of it."  
  
"And it will! I promise!" Gavin whispered.  
  
"Then it'll be all behind us, all of it?" Meredith asked. "Even Abrams and that thirst for revenge I can see burning away."  
  
"I swear, the police can deal with him, we'll get through this Raymont business and before you know it we'll be home and looking forward to our baby...Now take my organiser and go phone my solicitor we need to start getting this sorted!"  
  
Sighing Meredith leant forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips, unable to suppress a giggle when Gavin automatically deepened it.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be playing ill for the doctors?"  
  
"Well if you don't go telling them..." Gavin whispered pulling her back into his embrace, until moments later she reluctantly pulled away heading towards the door before blowing him a kiss.  
  
"Don't go anywhere!" Meredith cooed.  
  
"I'll try not to!" Gavin retorted cheekily, winking at her as she slipped out into the corridor.  
  
"Is he ready to talk yet?" Don's voice rang out as soon as Meredith stepped out into the sterilised corridor.  
  
"Not to you he's not...Why don't you go hassle Abrams, surely he is more important at the moment?" Meredith snapped.  
  
"Oh we would if we could!" Don replied cryptically.  
  
"What?" Meredith demanded whirling round her eyes wide with fright. "He's not..."  
  
"Dead? No...Missing is what he is, mysteriously disappeared from A & E, we've got people out searching...." Don trailed off.  
  
"So he's still out there, he could be anywhere...." Meredith trailed off the rest of her words catching in her throat as the realisation struck her, it wasn't over, it might never be really over. 


	18. Series 3 Episode 1

Episode 1:

"We are gathered here today for the hearing of the Crown versus Gavin Cochran, Mr Cochrane would you please stand whilst the charges are being read!" The Judge called out, and a confident Gavin immediately complied waiting for the clerk to the court to begin as he scanned the public gallery searching for one face in particular.

"Gavin Cochran you are here to day charged with the crime of murder of one John Raymont how do you plead?"

"Not Guilty your honour." Gavin's strong baritone rang out causing a flurry of whispers and fierce pencil scribbling from the press gallery.

"Very well as you have pleaded not guilty, a trial by jury will be conducted at a later date to be set by the crown court, Mr Stanson I understand your client has petitioned for bail…."

"Yes your honour." The Barrister quietly agreed.

"And do the prosecution service have any objections?"

"We do your honour, Mr Cochran is accused of a capital offence and he is not a man of insignificant means or connections, we believe there is a significant risk of abscondment therefore bail should be denied!"

"Your Honour!" Stanson objected. "My honourable colleague must forgive me but I was under the naive impression that we are all equal under the law and as such my client should not be discriminated against on the basis of his bank account!"

"Indeed, however the prosecution do have a valid point what ties does Mr Cochran have that will keep him simply disappearing!" The Judge snapped.

"I can assure you your honour my client has every intention of clearing his name and will remain in this country to do so; in addition he has a family to consider, a fiancé and child on the way, and she is prepared to post the bail, I can assure your lordship he has absolutely no intention of abandoning them!" Stanson argued.

"Very well Mr Stanson on this basis I am willing to grant bail at two million, I just hope for your sake Mr Cochran she thinks you are worth such an auspicious amount…Court Dismissed." He added bringing the gravel down hard as the police officials carted Gavin back to the cells for that last long wait before his bail was posted.

- - - -

Down in the cells Gavin paced like a caged animal, it had been two months, two long miserable frustrating months and now where the hell was she? He knew how much she had hated visiting him in prison, not that he had been allowed many visits that is but perhaps he should have realised something was wrong when suddenly the excuses started, she couldn't come this week because she had a doctors appointment or some important art expert was visiting. At the time he had put it down to all the hassle she got at every visit, the bitchy comments from the other women as they verbally slagged her off, making snide remarks about her designer clothing and her airs and graces, and if that wasn't bad enough she also had to put up with the lecherous guards and other prisoners, eying her up and making the most vile suggestions of what they would like to do to her given five minutes alone.

But today was important and she should have cancelled everything to be there for him, unless of course she had changed her mind about him? Perhaps she wouldn't post the bail after all, then she could be free to leave him behind without any risk of him coming after her…

"Mr Cochran?" A polite yet nervous looking James muttered as he stood nervously hanging around the doorway.

"We're all done here sir are you ready to leave?"

"Where's Meredith?" Gavin demanded, relieved that she had kept her promise, his fears somewhat assuaged by her chauffeur's presence but still her continued absence puzzled him.

"She sends her apologies sir but she said she will see you later!" James replied glancing around over his shoulder as if he expected some monster to come leaping out of the shadows.

"Oh she did did she!" Gavin hissed his eyes narrowing in anger, grasping his jacket he pulled it roughly on striding passed the worried looking chauffeur and all the guards all the while muttering under his breath. She was not going to do this to them again, he was damned if he was going to let her, he was out now and it was time to get back all the things he considered his own, he was going to get his life back and no one, not DCI Jordan, Danny Abrams or even Meredith Gates was going to stop him.

- - - -

Meanwhile across town Meredith paced up and down in her apartment her agitated glances fleeing back and forth between the window and the piles of boxes that littered her once pristine living room. It just wasn't fair she kept muttering over and over, she shouldn't have been made to feel like a prisoner in her own home, but a quick glance down at the pavement confirmed her suspicions, the little worm was still there, despite his best efforts to conceal himself it had only taken her five minutes to spot the little rot bag. He was the reason she hadn't gone to court, she knew that the moment she stepped outside her door there he would be, in her face snapping away, saying the most vile things just to try and get a reaction and today would be worse than usual.

Sighing Meredith moved away, glancing quickly in a nearby mirror checking that her hair was still perfect; she had to look just right it had been so long since it had just been the two of them, alone together, without guards looking on or police officers. Just the thought of being in the same room with him made her skin tingle in anticipation and deep down she knew in her bones she was doing the right thing. It hadn't been without cost, the price had been higher than she had anticipated, being stalked by the paparazzi was bad enough but had it been that alone she could have coped, but to have been ostracised from her peer group had been a blow she hadn't expected.

The art world had closed ranks on her and she had been left out in the cold, John had obviously had more friends in death than he ever had in life, either that or this was just the perfect excuse to get rid of her. All those little people she had trodden on to get to where she was today had finally gotten the revenge they always dreamed of, she had virtually lost everything, her gallery was under investigation by the insurance company hunting the missing Picasso's and unless they miraculously turned up it looked like she would never be able to open so much as a tea shop in the future let alone a multi-million pound gallery. Her reputation was ruined, no one would ever approach her to host anything from now on and even if she could get insurance the premiums would literally cripple her.

She still had her apartment of course but as she scanned around it, the stark bleak empty walls seemed glaringly bare, reaching out she ran her fingers across the spot where her favourite Matisse had hung, it was long gone sold along with most of her personal collection to cover their mounting legal costs. She hadn't been able to tell Gavin, he had enough problems of his own trying to hold on his remaining assets, the gallery was in his name but what good is a gallery without any paintings? It didn't take a genius to work just who had taken them, and Meredith mentally cursed Danny. It was hardly a surprise when a week after Gavin's gallery was robbed one of his clubs was fire bombed, the week after that it was something else and then something else until just this last week she had had a call from a certain panicking landlord informing her he would not be renewing Gavin's lease on his apartment and she had just two days to pack and ship all his belongings, that was the reason for all the clutter.

Suddenly her silent ponderings where shattered by three loud honks. Smiling she grabbed her purse and coat and dashed down the stairs ignoring the routine flash of the camera as the paparazzi swine came jumping out from his unoriginal hiding place behind the bin.

"Gavin Cochran has been released on bail any comments Ms Gates?" The journalist barked out deliberately stepping between Meredith and her car.

"No Comment!" Meredith hissed trying to side step him.

"Oh come on Meredith darling just a few words…"

"I SAID NO COMMENT!" She snapped trying to get in the car door where she knew Gavin would be waiting behind the blacked out windows.

"You are such a frigid bh!" The chap hissed. "Come on loosen up, give me something to work with!" He added in his best pleading voice, something totally incongruous with his short fat and balding appearance.

"NO COMMENT!" Meredith screeched. "Now get out of my way!"

"I'll be waiting you know when you get back, just give me a few words and I'll leave you alone…"

"If only!" Meredith hissed glaring at him with such ferocity a lesser man would have quaked in his boots.

"If you don't I'll have to start digging for a story!" He retorted reaching into his pocket and waving a recognisable yet scanty pair of lacy black panties. "See I have something already, Meredith Gates the woman with so much money she never bothers to wash her clothes she just throws them out and buys new ones!"

"You sick pervert!" Meredith gasped resisting the urge to slap him round the face, recoiling in disgust when he clasped her panties to his face and sniffed them.

"Ahhh spring fresh!" He muttered dreamily.

"You…You are disgusting!" Meredith gagged pushing past him and dragging the car door open before collapsing gratefully inside missing the gasp of surprise from the other occupant as she struggled to close it behind her, the paparazzi having realised just who else was there was snapping away like his life depended on it.

"James Drive!" Gavin commanded, leaning over and helping Meredith with the door as the Jag sped away from the pavement finally slamming it shut as they rounded the corner.

Turning round Meredith found herself mere inches away from him, suddenly nervous she offered him a slight smile. "Come here often?" She teased reaching out and gently sliding her hand into his larger one.

"Yes I make a habit of turning up in jaguars and rescuing beautiful damsels from sweaty photographers! When I'm not in court alone fighting for my freedom that is!" Gavin retorted somewhat coldly but his eyes softened as they traced over her, noting for the first time a pronounced bulge around her middle.

"I was going to come but…"

"But what you got a better offer?" Gavin retorted.

"No you don't understand its been hell, I've been living in a prison as well, it might not have bars like yours, but it has hordes of screaming swearing paparazzi, malicious phone calls at all hours, my entire life has been invaded, I have no privacy and no rights and I'm sorry Gavin I just couldn't face it…" Meredith trailed off unable to keep the choked up sound from her voice, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be, she had planned this get away so carefully so they could have a few days respite before having to deal with all the fallout.

"It's alright." Gavin whispered pulling the now unusually tearful Meredith into his arms and holding her tightly.

"My Pride was hurt, nothing more I shouldn't have said that I didn't mean it."

"You did!"

"At the time but it doesn't matter now, we're together and that's all that matters." He added soothingly planting featherlike kisses across her temple before cupping her chin softly and kissing her properly until they both had to come up for air.

"I've missed you something rotten." He whispered brushing stray hairs from her face.

"Well I should bloody well hope so Mr Cochran!" Meredith retorted shifting round and resting her head against his chest, finally letting the weeks of tension and uncertainty seep out of her as she listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat

"Am I allowed to ask where you are taking me?" Gavin chuckled.

Sighing in contentment Meredith nuzzled deeper into his arms. "Far away where they can't find us…Just you me a secluded hotel and…."

"And?"

"The largest king size bed this side of the Atlantic!" She giggled watching as his eyes lit up in delight.

"Is it far?" He whispered conspiratorially skimming his fingers across the exposed sensitive skin of her wrist, smiling naughtily as Meredith moaned softly.

"Maybe a little too far…" She trailed off her eyes locking with his, watching as they widened in shock as she seized his hand in hers and slid them both down her thigh and then under the hem of her skirt shifting around on her seat before moaning throatily as Gavin took full advantage his other hand quickly pressing a button and sliding up the blacked out divide between them and James, catching the chauffeur's eye at the last moment Gavin could have sworn he caught a knowing smile on the drivers face before he disappeared from view.

- - - -

However had Gavin been aware of a meeting that was taking place in the very heart of London then he might have thought twice about their little jaunt into the country. In the back room of one of the corporations strip joints a motley crew all sat around waiting for the boss to arrive, they knew something was up as Danny had never seen fit to call such a meeting before but then perhaps after the accident things had changed, up till now he had contacted them through other people many of them had never met him face to face. They didn't have to wait long, however instead of the tall arrogant latino stud they had been expecting in strode a petite tanned blonde, her once attractive face now set in a permanent scowl as she surveyed the bunch of miscreants in front of her.

"Hey Blondie go get back on the pole this is a private meeting!" One of the less intelligent thugs called out, sniggering so hard at his own joke that he missed the pointed look the blonde shot one of her bodyguards.

However what he couldn't miss was the sudden shooting pain as he was dragged out of his seat and slammed up against the wall, his right arm forced up behind his back so far he was practically crying from the pain before the heavy brought him over to grovel at her feet.

"My name Melissa Cochran, but you can all call me BOSS! As of today I am taking over from Danny Abrams who I am sad to say finally passed away last night. Any questions?" She added spitefully her blue eyes narrowing as she scanned the room but no one met her eye. "Excellent Perhaps someone can finally make something of this operation after all!"

- - - - -


	19. Series 3 Episode 2

Episode 2:

It was a few days later, after a weekend of blessed privacy and delightful intimacy that Meredith Gates and Gavin Cochran finally came back down to earth and returned to London.

"We could move somewhere else you know." Gavin reminded Meredith for the umpteenth time as she once more bemoaned the fact they had to return to London.

"No it's my home and I'll be damned if I let those bastards drive me out…its just if only I could find the little squealer who let them know my home address…"

"Our home!" Gavin teasingly corrected, watching delightedly as her eyes narrowed slightly before she caved in and a smiled contentedly.

"Fine our home…Well until that sham of a trial is over…"

"Oi!" Gavin gasped in mock affront. "I thought we were going to do this properly, no more secrets, no more bullshit and definitely no more separate beds!"

"Definitely no more separate beds!" Meredith teased leaning over and grasping his hand before capturing his lips with hers and then suddenly pulling away as the car stopped outside her house.

"You are such a tease!" Gavin whispered. "Just you wait till I get you upstairs!"

"What you mean us actually do it in one of our own beds…My My Mr Cochran that is almost to kinky for words."

"I know!" Gavin retorted springing out of the car as soon as James opened the door and helping the grinning Meredith out after him, however her smile only lasted as long as it took the first camera to flash.

"Mr Cochran do you have anything to say about your upcoming trial…" The questions began before the happy couple could even take more than a step towards their front door.

"I have no comment!" Gavin hissed, his handsome face contorting in rage as he towered over the photographer who for a moment paused in real terror.

"Ms Gates how do you feel about sharing a house with a suspected murderer?" He changed tactics, backing away from Gavin and crowding the now panicking Meredith.

"He's not a murderer now get the hell out my way you low lying scum!" Meredith hissed. "Before I have a restraining order slapped on you!"

"Ohhhhhh tough words from such a little lady...Tell Mr Cochran is she like that in all other areas? Is that what attracted you to her?"

But Gavin didn't even justify that question with any sort of answer and seizing the fuming Meredith by the hand he dragged her up the steps and into her building.

"THAT MAN!" Meredith screeched once they were safely inside.

"I know." Gavin whispered kissing her forehead softly. "But he can't hurt us in here…How about this time you give me the grand tour?" He added wrapping his arms round her middle as she fumbled with the door key.

"It would be an honour!" Meredith replied sliding her hand into his and pulling him into her apartment.

For a moment Gavin didn't speak, too startled by the change that had taken place. "Where did everything go?"

For a moment Meredithn didn't answer too embarrassed to admit the truth. "What do you mean the place is crammed to bursting but then I suspect that's what happens when my boyfriend forgets to keep his landlord sweet!" She added jokily.

"Where are your paintings Meredith?" Gavin retorted seriously.

"Oh I got bored…I thought since this is going to be our apartment we should choose something that suited us both."

"Stop lying…You don't have to lie to me remember…So what is really going on?" Gavin cut her off harshly catching her chin and gently forcing her to look up at him.

"It's no big deal but well legal fees are expensive and what with the gallery closed and the insurance company screaming bloody murder and well the bills still need to be paid not to mention I had to find two million in bail from somewhere…." She trailed off unable to continue.

"So you sold your paintings…for me?" He asked incredulously.

"Only my personal ones from my apartment…The Gallery ones are still safe in the vaults at the Tate."

"Well I am bloody glad to hear it!" Gavin snapped.

"Gavin stop it, I told you before none of that matters, it was my choice and I made it gladly."

"Well its one you should never have had to make…Who brought them I want their names and numbers…"

"What good would that do?" Meredith retorted pulling out his grasp and striding over to the staircase.

"I am still capable of repaying my debts!" Gavin snorted.

"Are you so sure about that?" Meredith whispered.

"What?"

"Well things haven't been going brilliantly recently have they I mean first the robbery at your gallery and the insurance company refusing to pay up and then all those firebombing of your clubs…"

"I can still more than pay my way!" Gavin retorted. "It is only temporary I assure you."

"I know…" Meredith began placatingly but whatever she was going to say was suddenly cut off by the shrill ring of the doorbell. "I'll get that then shall I?"

"No leave it!" Gavin retorted. "It's probably just those bloody journalists baying for our blood!" He trailed off as the shrill ring filled the air once more and continued to whine on and on until an exasperated Meredith stormed over to the intercom jabbing at the button with such force it was any wonder it didn't become wedged in.

"Yes, who is it and what the hell do you want?" Meredith spat into the little speaker, her normally cool exterior positively bristling ready for a fight.

"It's Mrs Cochran to the likes of you!" A sharp and wholly recognisable cockney voice hissed back causing a shocked Meredith to start back and turn to glare at Gavin.

"How the hell did she find out my address?"

"How the hell should I know?" Gavin retorted, pushing Meredith gently aside and leaning over the intercom himself. "What do you want Melissa?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious Gavin dearest I want to talk about some papers that arrived in my mail this morning."

Puzzled Meredith glanced across at Gavin watching as a smile flickered briefly over his features. "The Divorce." He mouthed to Meredith whose face suddenly lit up in recognition and delight.

"Well there is no time like the present!" Meredith muttered mischievously nuzzling into Gavin's neck whilst taking his hand and resting it gently on her belly. "I'm certainly not getting any smaller now am I!"

"No, not that I mind in the slightest." Gavin retorted rubbing her stomach softly before capturing her lips at first tenderly then with increasing ferocity, pushing the unresisting Meredith back against the wall, all thoughts of a certain visitor fleeing from their minds as he ran his hands down her back tugging gently at the zip of her dress, however just as he was placing amorous kisses along her now bare collarbone a certain irate voice piped up once more.

"GAVIN COCHRAN DON'T YOU BLOODY WELL IGNORE ME OR I WILL TURN ROUND AND TELL THESE JOURNALISTS EXACTLY THE KIND OF MAN YOU ARE!"

Startled the flushed pair pulled apart, a flushing Meredith quickly adjusting her clothing whilst Gavin took deep calming breaths. "Later." He whispered a smile tugging at his lips as Meredith vigorously nodded her agreement before pushing the release button which opened the front door.

A few moments later there was a sharp knock at the door and Gavin reluctantly moved to open it.

"Melissa how simply delightful of you to pop round." He snorted sarcastically as the short slender blonde pushed past him her blue eyes raking over the apartment disapprovingly. "We really don't see you often enough…"

"Oh cut out the crap Gavin!" Melissa snapped whirling round to glare at Meredith a look of shock and then horror appearing on her face as her eyes dropped from the brunette's face down to the now telling bulge around her stomach. "Oh this explains a lot, yet another bastard for the Gavin Cochran stable!"

"How dare you!" Meredith hissed her hand moving instinctively cover her child. "At least this child is his unlike some other's I could mention!"

"Sure of that are you?" Melissa retorted smiling evilly as she paced around the living room of Meredith's apartment. "It's not very impressive is it? Very bare and uninspiring and all these boxes, or are those some form of modern art that is debasing our galleries these days?"

"Not that it is any of your business but they are my things I just haven't unpacked yet…We've had far more interesting things to keep us entertained." Gavin cut in smiling slightly as he walked over to Meredith sliding a protective hand around her waist. "Now you wanted something?" He added smiling confidently over at his estranged wife for the first time looking at her properly and noting something looked different. "You've had facelift!" Gavin gasped in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Melissa snapped back.

"You have…" Gavin gasped turning to Meredith for confirmation. "So that's what my monthly allowance has been put towards and here was I thinking that that hike in school fees had actually been for the children's education!"

"I don't have to listen to this!" Melissa hissed, turning away and rummaging around in her bag before suddenly drawing out a fist full of papers. "I want to talk to you about this!" She hissed scrunching up the papers before throwing them at Gavin's feet.

"I wouldn't go doing that Melissa you wouldn't want to hand them over to your brief all crumpled now would you!" Meredith cooed triumphantly, freeing herself from Gavin's grasp to lean casually against the back of one of her cream couture couches.

"Oh I won't need to do that I think I can leave them here with the other trash!" Melissa retorted her blue eyes narrowing as they bore into her husbands. "I won't be needing them you see… well not for another five years!"

"What?" Gavin hissed closing the distance between them and roughly grasping Melissa by the elbow.

"Five Years!" Melissa reiterated. "That's how long this is going to take Gavin darling, you see I've talked to my mouthpiece and he told me something very interesting, I can fight this….I don't have to grant you a divorce if I don't want to, and unless you find some serious grounds for it he reckons no judge would even look at it for another five years, five long years of separation, and if you talk…I TALK!"

"Oh we have grounds!" Meredith cut in angrily. "What about all your affairs, hell a simple blood test would prove Jessica isn't Gavin's!"

"Meredith." Gavin murmured warningly, gingerly releasing Melissa and moving to try and calm down his fiancé. "Don't get upset…The baby…"

"Oh to hell with that, are you going to let this jumped up bottle blond ruin all our plans?" She demanded, her face slowly falling when instead of immediately refuting her accusation he hung his head. "GAVIN! What sort of a man are you, you asked me to marry you and now you're just going to give up…."

"NOT NOW MEREDITH, I HAVE ENOUGH ON MY PLATE WITHOUT YOU…" He shouted back, his normally composed face darkening with anger as he felt trapped between a rock and a hard place the vein in his neck throbbing tellingly.

"WITHOUT ME WHAT?" Meredith screamed back her hands tightening into fists. "GO ON SAY IT!"

"FINE WITHOUT YOU TURNING INTO HER! I have no desire for another SHREW for a WIFE so perhaps the wait will be a GOOD THING, GIVE ME A CHANCE TO RE-THINK MY OPTIONS!" Gavin snapped the words were out of his mouth before he realised but one thing that couldn't escape his notice was the sharp stinging slap at caught his cheek a moment later. Catching her wrist Gavin dragged the furious Meredith towards him then seizing her chin tightly he lent down staring her right in the eye.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again!" He hissed, his normally ardent gaze now frozen like ice and for a moment Meredith felt actual fear. Trembling slightly she pulled away the moment he released his tight hold on her, rubbing her chin in an effort to get the circulation going.

"Get out!" Her words were soft but firm.

"What?" Gavin retorted his fury quickly abating and turning to confusion.

"You heard me I want you out, both of you!" She replied moving and picking up his jacket, throwing it at him in a gesture that reminded him vividly of another argument. "I don't want you here."

"Oh dear don't tell me I've gone and upset the little lovebirds!" Melissa cooed evilly as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder before fluffing her hair. "Well I will be going at least I have far too much to be doing….Oh Gavin don't go thinking when little miss priss throws you out you can come and stop with me, cause I'm sorry darling but that space is being more than adequately filled by someone else!"

"Oh shut up you bag of bile!" Gavin bit back, glaring at Melissa with such hatred that if she were at all sensitive she might have combusted on the spot.

"Such a sweetheart isn't he?" Melissa joked at Meredith, but the brunette was in no mood to answer her, so Mrs Cochran simply shrugged smiling sweetly as she showed herself out, things were going better than she could ever have hoped for.

"Meredith." Gavin began warily once Melissa had left, his eyes locked on his former fiancé. "You can't throw me out it would contravene my bail terms."

"Explain to me how that's my problem Mr Cochran!" Meredith retorted coolly

"Well despite loosing my excellent companionship which over the weekend you seemed to enjoy immensely there is also the matter of two million pounds which you would loose, and as much as you would like to see me face down in the gutter at the moment I doubt very much you can afford the bill!" Gavin explained coolly striding past her and throwing his jacket over the back of the couch before sinking into one himself. "That I believe makes it your problem! So why don't you just be sensible and let us talk about this as adults not infants!" He added patting the space beside him on the sofa suggestively.

"You Bastard!" Meredith hissed, unable to stop the heat from building in her face. "Do really think after that little performance I am going to let you anywhere near me, I don't care if you don't divorce her for five years, hell stay married to her forever if that is what you want, one thing is for certain you are never going to be marrying me!"

"Meredith you're just over…"

"What OVER-REACTING? Well I don't think so, I've just seen you for who you really are, a bully and a coward and there is no space for either in my life, so I'll put up with you as long as I have to, you can stay in the guest room, or hell even the couch for all I care but one thing is certain you come anywhere near me or my room and I swear two million might just be a price I am willing to pay."

"You're lying." Gavin retorted but there was a flicker of uncertainty on his voice that Meredith recognised.

"Am I? Tell me lover after all the hell that knowing you has put me through can you think of any reason why I should continue to torture myself, I mean lets just think of it, for the sake of two million I could have you out of my life for years, in that time I could sell up and move live a normal life with my child far away from you and your polluting influence…"

"You wouldn't!" Gavin gasped jumping up and grabbing her roughly by the arm, shaking her slightly as if the knock some sense into her. "You know I would never allow that to happen, I will never let either of you go!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" Meredith retorted coolly freeing herself from Gavin's loosened grasp and striding towards the staircase calling back over her shoulder. "It's in your own hands Gavin just don't go expecting any more favours from me!" And with she disappeared out his sight, her bedroom door slamming tellingly a moment later leaving an increasingly furious Gavin Cochran to stare after her, his eyes seeming to burn through bricks and mortar, this was not over until he said so and that was a lesson that Meredith Gates was going to learn sooner rather than later.


	20. Series 3 Episode 3

Episode 3:

If Gavin had thought nights alone would thaw Meredith's icy exterior then he could not have been more wrong. He had awoken day after day in the spare room with a far too empty bed, the mattress beside him cold and no head print in the spare pillow which only confirmed his worst fears; she had once more not been to see him during the night. Of course that was hardly surprising considering the time he had gotten in last night and the state he had been in.

Holding his throbbing head he remembered the night before, Meredith had gone to one of her charity dinners and she had taken a date, and it wasn't him; true the man was obviously gay but that still hadn't stemmed the pain. He had watched her systematically try and cut him out of her life over the past week, leaving before he had risen in the morning, no note to say where she was or when she would be back.

At first he had simply hung around waiting in vain for her to calm down enough to talk but she had made it very clear they would not be discussing their now defunct relationship. So gradually he had begun to gather the scattered threads of his life, meeting old friends and contacts, consolidating his business interests, calling in old favours and most importantly searching for Danny Abrams. Meredith of course would never approve of what he was up to but then as she had removed herself from his life almost completely he no longer felt the need to consider her opinion on his actions.

However that didn't mean he wanted her to find out about it. Things were precariously balanced as it was, him living on her good graces, she could throw him out on a whim, true she would loose two million but he would be eternally screwed. Huffing in annoyance at her continued stubbornness he practically threw himself out of bed, not even stopping to jump in the shower he pulled on his trousers and strode out the bedroom.

Downstairs Meredith was already immaculately dressed, a crisp Dior suit gracing her still desirable figure as she sipped at her glass of orange juice, her eyes scanning over her broadsheet whilst she nibbled delicately at her Danish. As a result she heard Gavin before she saw him, the tell tale thump of him stomping down the stairs alerting her to his impending presence.

"Where's the coffee?" His gruff voice demanded as he barged into the kitchen, the clatter and slam of her cupboards and drawers grating on her already tense nerves as he practically ripped the place apart in search of his caffeine fix.

"No good morning first?" Meredith asked mockingly before standing up from her stool and heading over to the sideboard and smugly pouring herself a small cup of espresso from her percolator. "Rough night was it?" She added settling herself back on her stool without even glancing across at him.

"I'll make my own then shall I?" Gavin snapped irritated by her pettiness and for the first time Meredith actually turned to look at him her eyes widening slightly but perceptibly at his informal attire, quickly taking in his naked toned chest before returning to the somewhat less stimulating sight of her newspaper.

"See something you like?" Gavin gloated sensing a momentary weakness that he could exploit, as he drifted closer to her standing and reading her paper over her shoulder until a flustered Meredith flipped it closed in annoyance.

"Do you mind?" She hissed wiggling in her seat trying to suppress the flicker of excitement just being so close to him provoked, but failing miserably as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle at his proximity.

"No I don't but its obviously affecting you my dear." Gavin retorted smugly, deliberately brushing his palm along her spine watching as she suddenly sat bolt upright. "After all it's been over a week I am surprised you're not climbing the walls!"

"Stop that right now!" Meredith growled pulling away from his intoxicating presence and putting the breakfast bar between them. "From now on you don't have the right to touch me, and all houseguests will be appropriately attired at all times!" She added waving her hands at his naked torso. "Oh and for god sakes smarten yourself up, I don't want people to think I am running a homeless shelter or something, you need a shower and a shave and definitely a new wardrobe!"

"And yet you still want me!" Gavin retorted knowingly slowly stalking her round the table watching as she backed away. "You can't stop yourself can you Meredith, how many sleepless nights have you had knowing I was simply a wall away? Or woken up wound up just at the thought of me in your bed, aching for me then just like you're aching for me now?"

"You're delusional!" Meredith spat in response shaking her head mockingly her hand reaching out to the back of the settee for support, but even she couldn't ignore it's tell tale tremble.

"Oh am I?" Gavin retorted. "The why are you still playing this game, you're leading me on and you know it, why not simply turn and leave?"

"I was just about to!"

"Liar." Gavin chuckled closing the distance between them till she was only inches away. "You want me…I want you…Seems like the perfect arrangement to me!" He trailed off slipping his hands round her waist and pressing his body against hers, smiling at her pretence of outrage which was quickly undermined by her whimper of excitement as she felt his obvious admiration press into her stomach.

"Gavin don…" Meredith began but was cut off by the insistent press of his lips on hers as he plundered her mouth, her hands moving of their own volition to loop round his neck. Gasping for breath when he moved to explore her neck she simply stood there helpless as he pushed up her suit skirt, however before he could rip off her underwear the tell tale buzzer interrupted.

"I'd better…" Meredith gasped, grasping his hands and trying to push them off her thighs.

"Bugger that…" Gavin hissed leaning in and kissing her hungrily almost bruisingly, ignoring Meredith's coolness. "They can get lost this is more important." He added nuzzling into her neck whilst fumbling at her jacket buttons.

"Gavin please, I have to go, I have meetings we can talk about this later." Meredith retorted soothingly trying to gently remove his wandering hands from under her silk camisole.

"Like bugger we will, you're not going anywhere just yet." Gavin smirked, winking at her in his typically cocky manner, but this only cooled her ardor further.

"I said let me go, NOW!" Meredith snapped all pretense of a consolatory approach abandoned as she put her best poker face on and stared down him down, virtual icicles appearing where before there had been sparks.

"Oh and just what are you going to do little lady if I say no?" He teased ignoring her icy gaze and running his hands down to cup her bottom and pull her firmly against him before placing little nipped kisses on her nose and along her chin. "We're perfect for each other, you said so often enough yourself, and this distance is ridiculous, I know you've missed me, why not stay and lets make up properly, all day in bed sounds like the best way to spend our time; it doesn't matter who said what before I can forgive and forget."

"Not now!" Meredith snapped trying to wiggle out of his grasp but when he refused to release her she stamped down hard on his bare foot with her Jimmy Cho's, watching as her lover immediately crumpled holding his now throbbing toes.

"Why the fK did you do that?" Gavin gagged glaring up at the fuming Meredith who towered over him quickly straightening her clothing before coolly striding over to the intercom, Gavin's eyes widening as she told James she would be right down. "How dare you leave now after what u just did…You led me on…" Gavin began but Meredith simply rolled her eyes snatching up her Gucci bag as she moved to the door.

For a moment she paused glancing back over her shoulder at the hobbling man, her eyes narrowing as she looked down her nose at him. "Oh for god's sake grow up, look on the bright side at least I didn't knee you in your brain..oh whoops I meant balls, I get confused sometimes as one seems to dictate your action on most occasions!" And with that and a smug smile on her face she turned and with a crisp slam closed the door on Gavin and perhaps their relationship as well.

- - - - -

It wasn't until later that day as she was sat in yet another boring meeting with her new financiers that her mind returned to the exchange from that morning, and now she couldn't help wincing when she recalled the horrified look on Gavin's face as she stormed out. She had really hurt him; her actions over the last week although partly justified by his pig headed behavior, had been unnecessarily cruel even by her standards.

Why was she punishing him like this, true he was a complete idiot when it came to understanding her but wasn't that partly her own fault for freezing him out and acting like the uber-bitch all the time. He was always trying to thaw her out, and break down all her barriers, was it any wonder he never took her first answer as being her true feelings?

Perhaps tonight would be a good time to lay her cards on the table, make some effort to show she still cared. Smiling to herself Meredith returned her full attention to the business at hand, the sooner she was done here, the sooner she could get home and she had just the right ice-breaker in mind.

- - - -

Meanwhile across town in his ex-fiance's apartment Gavin Cochran was trying his best to plaster his still throbbing foot and if possible his damaged pride as well. He should have never tried to thaw her out, she had made it perfectly clear all week it was over, but no he had to go push his luck and now he'd be lucky if she didn't throw him out. Perhaps it would be better if he wasn't in when she got home, gave her some time and space to think and cool down without his presence as a constant reminder of how offensive she now found him.

Deciding on a course of action he reached for the phone, pulling out the card that had been slipped him only the night before when he had been playing cool but unavailable. It would only be a drink and a little business but it would keep him out of Meredith's hair, and besides there was nothing wrong with massaging his dented ego a little, and nothing could quite do that like spending the night on the town with an attractive woman even if he wasn't intending to bed her.

Rummaging through his wardrobe he pulled out his nearly new Calvin Klein tux taking in the slight scent of perfume as he unzipped the suit bag, unable to stop the smile from springing to his lips as he recalled the only other time he had worn this particular suit. A surprise from Meredith, just one of the many little gifts she had showered him with on their weekend away, and despite the gourmet restaurant in their hotel it had only made it down to the restaurant for one dinner, the other's being somewhat more informal affairs often served in their king-size bed.

Shaking his head softly in an effort to dispel those unsettling memories he strode quickly into the shower, getting ready in record speed, calling his new acquaintance who was delighted to be invited out to dinner so soon. It was only as he stood waiting for the buzzer to go, telling him his cab had arrived, that he hoped Meredith would beat it to their door. Tweaking his necktie he smoothed down his lapels, once more swiping at his hair, he had no reason to feel nervous or guilty, it was just dinner and a little business after all.

Hearing the buzzer he strode towards the door checking his pockets for his wallet and door keys before making his way downstairs, removing his hand as he opened the cab door his fingers drew out the remnant of a napkin, one deliberately swiped from that restaurant in the country. Squinting in the streetlights he could just make out the curve of her handwriting and then the memories flooded back, they had been arguing over what name she should take, and so scrawled all over the napkin where all the alternatives; Mrs Gavin Cochran…Mrs Meredith Gates, Mrs Meredith Cochran, Mrs Meredith Cochran-Gates and lastly her final choice Mrs Meredith Gates-Cochran.

Taking a deep breath he deliberately released his fingers watching as the crisp white cloth fell from his hand and disappeared into the gutter. That part of his life was over and it was time he faced up to harsh reality, so without a backwards glance he stepped into the cab and sped away from his past and into his future.

- - - -

It was only an hour or so later that Meredith found herself once more at her own door armed with her secret weapon, fumbling with the lock as she bid James a hearty goodnight.

"Hi Honey I'm home!" She called out, unable to resist the pun. When there was no gruff retort forthcoming she added. "Don't fire I'm coming in!" Before slipping into her apartment, frowning when the lounge area appeared devoid of any sign of Gavin.

"Gavin…" She called out. "I've got a peace offering." Meredith added moving into the kitchen area. "Gavin!" She snapped when no answer was forthcoming from upstairs.

Scowling now she dumped the takeaway bag on the side and stormed over to the stairwell glaring up into the darkness, switching on the light with a slap she stomped up the stairs pushing Gavin's door open with a firm smash. But his room was empty, devoid of him completely, the bed was made, the lights were off, the only sign that anyone had even been in there recently was the empty suit bag that hung on the back of the door. A suit bag tellingly devoid of the tux that normally hung there!

Fuming now Meredith searched the bedside table, there was nothing no note, no sign of where he had gone, and an unaccustomed feeling of panic gripped her chest. Where was he, what was he up to, and more importantly who the hell was he with, and wearing her tux of all things? Leaving the room as if it had suddenly turned freezing cold Meredith headed back to the reassuring warmth of the living room, forcing back the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

Moving into the kitchen she sat dejectedly at the breakfast bar her eyes roaming over the empty space, her apartment had never felt so empty and in that moment she couldn't hold back her tears, letting them slip silently down her cheeks. Glaring at the cheap plastic bag as if it was its fault Gavin had chosen to dine out that evening, and to think she had actually made James stop so she could get out and buy the horrid food knowing it was his favorite. She had thought she was being so clever, it was the perfect peace offering considering the row they had had only nights ago when he had ordered an Indian and then foolishly spilt it over her pristine white couch.

But now her gesture had been for nothing she might as well throw it out, reaching out she grabbed hold of the bag but the smell hit her stomach and it gave a little growl. Sighing she grabbed a plate from the side piling spoonfuls of rice and masala onto her plate and polishing it all off with a nan bread, and even after finishing her serving she continued to pick at Gavin's every so often glancing up at the clock.

This was so unlike him, even last night when he had gone out on business, or to get blasted as she had put it; he had still taken his cell phone and let her know where he would be should she need him, of course she had snorted at that suggestion before leaving to her own dinner, but tonight she would give anything for a note saying where he was.

It was pondering such thoughts that she sat in the dim light till the early hours of the morning till long after the clubs had shut, he wasn't coming home that much was becoming obvious, but where else could he go? It wasn't like he could check himself into a hotel not with out risking loosing bail, so that would mean he would have to be stopping at someone else's house, but whose was the question? Some little tart he had turned to after she had given him the cold shoulder? Perhaps he had even gone back to his wife?

One thing was for sure she wasn't going to sit here waiting for him to come home, then have that whole scene with her playing the part of the shrew wife. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction to know he had gotten to her, so instead she stood up determinedly from the couch picking up her phone and within in minutes she had reserved tickets on the next flight to Paris. The only question in her mind as she packed was should she leave him a note or let him stew like he had her?

- - --

It was several hours later as the sun was struggling to rise against the horizon, peaking slightly through the heavy clouds that Gavin found his way home. Staggering up the stairs he ran a hand across his unshaven chin, he needed a shave and a nap, last night had proven the phrase painting the town red in more ways than one. One thing was certain Katherine knew how to party, if he thought he could introduce her and Meredith without them clawing each other's eyes out then he was sure they would hit it off.

She had made it clear she was more than willing to host a sleepover if he was interested; he had politely declined reminding her he had a pregnant fiancé waiting at home for him. It had seemed like a wise precaution to maintain that façade after all he already had two difficult headstrong women in his love life he didn't think he could handle a third. Although he was tempted she was very beautiful and smart, but the more time he spent with her he couldn't help but compare all her good qualities in a Meredith context, she was admirable because she was so like Meredith rather than different.

Opening the door, he tried to keep as quiet as possible after all the last thing he needed was an irate Meredith bearing down on him when he had a hangover looming. However as he stepped into the lounge the first thing that struck him was that the alarm was set, something that Meredith never did when actually at home, punching the code in furiously, he stormed upstairs not caring if he woke her up.

However on slamming her bedroom door open he quickly discovered her bed was empty, it had never been slept in, not only that but her wardrobe was open and items lay scattered randomly around as though it had been rifled through and pillaged. It was then he noticed the conspicuous absence of her Louis Vuttion suitcase, staggering backwards in shock he sank down on her bed his head in his hands. Exhausted with worry he lay back nuzzling into her 200 thread count Chanel sheets, breathing in her perfume that lingered still on the silk only then letting himself drift off to sleep to dreams filled with her presence holding him safe in her arms.


	21. Series 3 Episode 4

Episode 4

It was a fine day for flying as her uncle used to say, but as Meredith Gates sank down into her plush first class seat she felt anything but serene and content. Fussing with her seatbelt, she opened the in-flight magazine and typically the first thing she saw was 'Paris, a city for lovers….', she couldn't deny it, that much had been evident even before she departed from Heathrow, everyone else on the flight seemed to have grasped it but her. Paris, it had been an impulsive, but not necessarily wisest choice of destinations to run to after all.

Bloody place, not a corner to be turned, nor bridge crossed, without seeing at least one hand-in-hand, sickeningly blissful couple every sixty seconds, usually two or three. She'd spent the last four days in the most romantic city in the world, completely on her own, well, not completely on her own, she had a constant reminder of Gavin with her, his child, but being alone had never seemed to bother her before, until now, and it had taken a not so distant blast from the past to shake her convictions…

It had been a breezy autumnal afternoon when had Meredith Gates sought refuge in the reassuring familiarity of the Lourve taking in the delights of the current Counterpoint exhibition of Contemporary Art. Lazily perusing the beautiful sculptures and set pieces taking inspiration from the new style of hanging which she could then use in her own gallery when suddenly a voice she knew so well filtered through the light open air.

"Of all the galleries in all the world you had to walk into mine…"

Whirling round she had come face to face with none other than Andre Veneres her former professor at the Ecole Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-Arts in Paris, standing in the sunlight looking as dashing as ever although with a touch more grey in his dark hair than she remembered. For a moment she had been lost for words all the memories of her first love came crashing back over her, and it had been a good few awkward moments before she could muster one of her snapping replies.

"Since when has it been yours?"

That had made him smile pulling her into a hug before pulling apart in surprise his eyes automatically going to her now visible bump.

"It appears I am not the only one who's been busy." He replied in his silky French accent. "I never thought of you as the mothering type but I must admit it suits you ma cherie."

"Thank you Andre. I can't believe I am so out of the loop, when did you become a curator here?"

"Oh about ten minutes ago, I was just offered the job, I won't be starting for another month or so." He replied offering her his arm as he escorted her on a guided tour around his new gallery.

That tour had turned into a walk along the Champs Elisse, coffee in a quaint coffee shop off the beaten track where they spent hours discussing the new exhibit and predicting which new young artist would be the next big thing. Of course one of the things that Andre that was fascinated about was her pregnancy and the lucky fellow who had somehow managed to domesticate her, but Meredith had been deliberately vague, painting a picture that wouldn't provoke to many questions or unwanted advances, she was happy, engaged and living with her fiancé. Andre meanwhile was more than delighted to chat about his life, his art, his failed marriage and his sadness at never becoming a father, but as he said his work was now his baby and that would have to be enough…

It was that enduring sadness that resonated with Meredith as she sat on the plane flying home, it had shaken her to see the only other man she had ever loved once more and she couldn't help but see the similarity in her actions; she had fled Paris all those years ago to escape Andre and his demands to settle down and she had done the same only in reverse to Gavin only days ago. But this time things were going to be different, she wasn't twenty-two anymore and in search of her dreams, fleeing from a life she didn't want, she had everything she could ever dream of, her own gallery and a man she loved and who loved her in return, so just what was her problem?

- - - -

Meanwhile back in London Gavin was far from contemplating the state of their relationship as he was in the process of sleeping off a hangover. However his dreams were far from peaceful as the memories of the last few days were replaying over and over in his mind, the morning he came home to find Meredith gone, then the panic of no word from her at all, it had made him realize that despite his grand gestures he couldn't cut her out of his heart as easily as he thought he could. At first he had simply thought she was punishing him for his night out, but when he called the gallery the next day to talk to her he found she hadn't arrived that morning and had sent no word as to where she was.

He had tried phoning her mobile as at least she had taken that with her, even though she wasn't answering it and so he had been forced to leave a rather confused message on her phone, babbling about the deliveries for the nursery and asking what was he supposed to do with them after all it was his room that was supposed be being redecorated next week. He couldn't even bring himself to tell her how much he missed and loved her; instead he had put the phone down, imagining her face when she received it with a feeling akin to sadistic glee. That would show her, two could play this game, he wouldn't let her realize just how much her silence and absence was affecting him…

It was in that frame of mind that he had paid Katherine another visit last night. He had showed up unannounced at her new hotel down on the docklands, a swish modern development that appealed to old and new money alike with its combination of elegance and energy, not to mention the high class of tottie that seemed to grace the bar and private members casino, not that that was as much of a coincidence as most of the patrons seemed to think. He had settled himself at the blackjack table intent on taking some rich stockbroker for a ride and perhaps drinking himself into oblivion as usual, when after an hour or so on a solid loosing streak he felt a tap on his shoulder and leaning over his shoulder was none other than Katherine Winterborn.

"Evening stranger and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company for the second time this week? Little Mrs not kicked you out has she?" Katherine had joked, affectionately patting his arm before drawing him away from the table and up to her office on the pretence of looking over some plans for their new joint project.

"No she's away on business." Gavin had lied, he wasn't sure why he had, perhaps he was just protecting his own ego but something had stopped him from pouring his heart out to Katherine, perhaps it was her reputation as a shark in the hotel business or maybe it was that predatory look she shot him that put him on edge.

She was not a woman to start playing games with, it wasn't common knowledge but the story of what she had done to her ex-husband Stephan had filtered down to certain people in the know, she had destroyed him without even firing a shot. She was the embodiment of the woman scorned, even his darling Meredith could learn a thing from Katherine Winterborn, not that he was eager for her to pick up those skills, and he was anxious not to become the next man to be devoured by this particular Preying Mantis.

So he accepted Katherine's offer of a drink with a reserved smile, tensely taking the seat on the sofa that she offered and then shifting slightly away when she sat too close for his liking. A fact that caught her eye immediately and she couldn't help teasing him about.

"The Little woman isn't here Gavin."

"Never the less I am engaged…"

"I know that Gavin, I wouldn't try and take advantage, I mean a man in your position…"

"What position?" He had retorted irritably filling his glass back up and downing it in one.

"Your balls in Meredith's tight grasp, one false step and bye bye boys!"

Snorting into his whisky Gavin had eyed up the leggy blonde who had draped herself provocatively on the couch her blue eyes locked on his over the rim of her glass, and he could clearly make out the message they conveyed, she was challenging him to prove her wrong in the most obvious of ways.

"Sooooo tense." Katherine teased. "Perhaps I should have one of my 'employees' come and work on those knots in your shoulder.

"I know just who and what your 'employees' really are Katherine." Gavin replied genially but the was an edge of ice to his tone. "So I'll continue to suffer thank you."

Smiling she had stood and skirted the sofa coming to stand behind him where tentatively she began massage his neck. "Well you'll let a friend help surely." She teased as she loosened his tense muscles and lulling him into a false sense of security, so he wasn't prepared for the sensation of her teeth teasing his earlobe. Pulling away he fixed her with a reproving look, which earned him a burst of laughter and a apologetic. "Alright I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself, you must really love the woman!"

"I do." He replied in all seriousness before offering her his arm as they returned to the bar and off for another night on the town, whilst deep down he hoped a certain brunette would be awaiting his return when he arrived home.

- - - -

It was around eleven that the Jaguar pulled up in front of her Chelsea address, stepping gracefully out the car Meredith watched as James unloaded her luggage from the boot along with her many shopping bags that had found they're way back with her from some select Parisian boutiques. It had been a brave decision not to ring ahead, part of her wanted to surprise him the other part just dreaded that if she did call ahead he might not be there when she arrived. Opening the door she watched as James placed the luggage gently down in the lounge which was surprisingly tidy considering he had been home alone for four days and not the wreaked joint she had been expecting although there were a few too many empty drinks glasses for her liking. Grasping the shopping bags she waved James on his way before creeping up the darkened staircase intending first to put down her shopping and then with any luck creep into his room and surprise Gavin.

However on opening her door she discovered her fiancé was actually in her bed, asleep, and despite the surprise it was actually quite sweet she thought, yet a bit weird as its coming up to lunchtime, the only possible explanation was that he had spent all night on the tiles. Smiling at the tableau before her as Gavin nuzzled into her pillow his bare back visible above her silk sheets. Creeping over she sat down beside him gently stroking his hair, just gazing at him as he slept so deeply; unable to resist any longer she lent down placing featherlike kisses along his shoulders, before whispering sweetly in his ear that she loved him, and in that moment she knew she meant it.

It was at this point that Gavin started awake, his vision bleary from the many indulgences of the night before, groaning as he remembered the drinking and the impromptu party that he had thrown, when he felt the gentle caress on his shoulders and hot breath by his ear. "Steady on now!" He gasped his voice sounding scratchy from alcohol and lack of use, before turning over, opening his eyes only to jump out of his skin at the sheer vision before him. "Meredith?" He exclaimed in obvious disbelief his eyes widening as he glanced erratically around the room , taking in its dishevelled state as his memory from the night before returned and he groaned slightly.

"Yes it's me." Meredith replied softly shifting back to allow him to sit up properly. "I'm home, Gavin I'm so sorr.."

She began but his arms were suddenly round her pulling her close his lips closing on hers passionately, his hands moving to stroke up her back and into her hair as he practically devoured her, like a thirsty man did water. Unwillingly he allowed her push him away watching as she gasped slightly for breath her pupils dilating as she tried to draw her gaze from his lips and bare chest.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." He murmured waiting for the outburst of outrage, which surprisingly was not forthcoming.

"No…I'm the one who should be apologising I've been acting like a total bitch, there is something I need to get it off my chest, I'm truly sorry, I knows you acted like a bit of a prat, but I had returned the favour and then some." Taking a deep breath she swallowed her pride before continuing. "My ferocity is my defence mechanism, and I just couldn't let you think that that's how you can get round me every time. You know I'm attracted to you, attracted isn't the word, but that's not everything, and I need to believe that we've got something so much more…I needed sometime alone to think about what was for the best, but I didn't realise how much I'd hurt you, until I braved your answer phone message it just made me realise that our fight was absolutely pointless, I want you, I want us, our family…"

"So do I!…I've missed you like crazy, there were times when I wasn't sure whether I wanted to throttle or just hug you and never let you go again." He replied brushing his hand down her cheek. "And you're home now and we can make up for lost time."

"You're glad I'm home, I'm relieved _your_ home, I'd half expected him to out …" Where she didn't say but as they locked gazes once more the latent fear in her eyes conveyed her deepest fear, and they both knew meant with someone else. Smiling softly Gavin took her hand gently rubbing her palm, shuffling closer to her he kept her crumpled sheets around his waist to preserve his modesty, dangling his legs off the side of the bed, and pulled her into his arms his hands trailing over her stomach.

"You've gotten bigger." He replied after a moments careful scrutiny.

"In four days?" Meredith giggled shaking her head before threading her fingers through his and nuzzling into his shoulder. "Oh but talking of baby related subjects…"

"He's not kicking already?" Gavin exclaimed a hint of sadness his voice.

"No you've not missed that." Meredith replied softly leaning down and grasping one of her many bags. "No I found the cutest little pair of…" she trailed off pulling out a tiny pair of cream booties and walking them along Gavin's bare arm. "Well?" she asked before aiming an imaginary kick at Gavin's nose causing him to smile broadly.

"Their lovely, a bit girly for our boy but I'm sure…"

"Boy?" Meredith exclaimed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are looking; Paris treats you well and have you done something with your hair, is that how the French are wearing it?" Gavin fudged in an effort to distract her before leaning over to kiss her, unable to resist pushing her back to lie against the bed whilst he lay down beside her leaning up on his elbow to kiss her again.

"Gavin." Meredith murmured warningly a teasing expression on her face, which softened seeing his slight pout, shaking her head she pushed him gently onto his back before levering herself off of her bed and over to the curtains to draw them slightly. Immediately protesting Gavin threw the sheet back over his head. " Its too early!"

"No its not its almost 12! What happened to you did you have a late night?" Meredith chided softly as she took in he's exhausted expression and the scattered clothes all over her floor. "You know the sooner you get up, the sooner we can go for lunch somewhere."

"What's the need to go out we could simply stay in?" Gavin winked patting the bed beside him. "I'm sure we could think of something to keep ourselves amused." He added leaning back against the pillows, placing his arms behind his head and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh but darling..." Meredith whispered softly closing the distance between them sashaying sexily across the room before kneeling down by the side of the bed, running her hands across his stomach sadistically pinching his love handles making him squirm and lean forward grabbing at her hands. Now eye to eye she lent forward kissing his lips gently before continuing her sentence. "The sooner we get up the sooner we can come back…"

"That I like the sound of, and when we do…" He trailed off resting his forehead against hers and for a moment time seemed to freeze and Meredith felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, to think she had almost lost all this.

Then suddenly their serenity was shattered. "Gavin darling any chance of a hairdryer?"

Pulling out of his grasp a horrified Meredith looked up only to come face to face with a very damp and scantily clad Katherine Winterborn.


	22. Series 3 Episode 5

Episode 5

Standing up in shock Meredith couldn't even bring herself to speak, her mind was simply full of one thought and one thought alone this is the real reason Gavin's tired and his clothes are on the floor it's because he's been sleeping with this woman in _her_ bed!

"Meredith sweetheart it's not what you think…" Gavin began

"Oh really…So I suppose there is a perfectly reasonable explanation why there is a practically naked woman in my bedroom, standing there in one my towels calling you darling…One weekend, one bloody weekend…Couldn't you keep your trousers on for one bloody weekend." She spat turning round her fists flying as she pounded against his bare chest, unable to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Nothing happened she slept in the guest room, that's why I'm in here." Gavin insisted grabbing her wrists and holding her close to him so she couldn't do either of them any damage. "Just believe me love I would never hurt you like that."

"It's the truth." Katherine finally piped up. "I mean the party ended so late and Gavin was kind enough to offer me your spare room since it wasn't being used, and I couldn't find any clean towels in that bathroom so I just popped through to borrow one and some shampoo. And well there seemed no point going back to my room, Gavin was fast asleep and…"

"Oh you must think I am really gullible?" Meredith spat her eyes narrowing as she eyed the leggy blonde, she was definitely attractive and younger than her, was that the attraction?

"Well if the cap fits!" Katherine snorted, shaking her head at the brunette's stupidity. "Believe me or not its not my problem."

"No but it is mine." Gavin retorted angrily. "Meredith I give you my word on our child's life nothing happened here last night, I got hammered and passed out on your bed, that is the whole truth. This is Katherine she's my business partner, we met up with some investors at her hotel and ended up nearby at one of my clubs, it seemed like the sensible thing to head back here where I had copies of the plans rather than trek across London. Things just got a little out of hand, and it was practically dawn before the other's left, I offered Katherine the spare room as she was practically asleep on her feet…"

Pulling out of his arms Meredith looked him straight in the eye, part of her wanted to believe him, the other remembered the night he didn't come home before, was he with her then? Perhaps nothing had happened last night but that didn't mean something hadn't happened days before did it? "I need some time to think…I want to believe you, but I just need…" She managed to mutter, picking up her bag and heading towards the door, fixing Katherine with her finest scowl as she passed her. "I do not expect you to be here when I get back."

"Oh lady I wouldn't dream of it!" Katherine snapped. "I've had warmer welcomes in the artic."

"Where are you going?" Gavin demanded scrabbling for his trousers on the floor in an effort to follow her. "Meredith don't disappear again!"

"Work…I'll be at the gallery…Don't follow me Gavin I'll see you tonight, we can talk then, you'll manage to see your _houseguest_ out by yourself?" She added venomously ignoring Katherine's raised eyebrow and slight smirk.

"Oh don't worry my dear Meredith he's always shown himself capable in the past." Katherine hissed maliciously so only the brunette could hear.

Biting her tongue and suppressing her fury at the woman's deliberate provocation Meredith turned on her heel striding down the stairs ignoring Gavin's plea to wait, but she was out the house and hailing a cab before he could even manage to find his keys.

- - - -

"So that was the little lady?" Katherine asked as soon as the door had slammed. "Not quite what I had pictured but she's pretty, in a homey mumsy kind of way?"

"That is the love of my life you are talking about!" Gavin retorted sharply fixing Katherine with his patented death glare. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What?" Katherine snapped. "You asked me to stay!"

"I didn't know she would be coming back, but even so why did you come and use this shower?"

"Well I'm so sorry but your shower, I know the other one is yours! I don't know who you were trying to fool Gavin, your clothes are in that closet, your shaver is in the bathroom and despite the fact that us ladies like our closet space I think she could have spared you a drawer in here. So I don't think things have been as rosy as you've been painting…"

"That is none of your concern!" Gavin growled defensively studiously ignoring the semi-clad woman who was leaning against the wall seemingly unconcerned by her lack of clothes.

"But it is…I can't help but worry about you Gavin." Katherine purred softly, a concerned look on her beautiful face as she moved over to him, draping her arm over his shoulder ignoring as he tried to shrug her off. "I'm your friend whether you believe me or not but I am, I want to see you happy are you sure she is capable of making you happy, I mean I know you are having a child together and you love the woman but are you sure she is capable of truly loving you back?"

"She loves me I know she does." Gavin whispered softly repetitively as if to reassure himself sitting down on the settee and playing with his watch ignoring the still damp woman who sat next to him rubbing his arm gently. "She just finds it difficult to trust people and let her barriers down, it probably doesn't help that everytime she does and lets me in she ends up getting a kick in the teeth for her trouble…I should have realised how she would react and told her straight away you had stayed over, it must have looked terrible you just appearing and me not mentioning it before, like I was trying to hide the fact, but I was so delighted to see her back I forgot everything else."

"If she really loved you then she'd believe you when you said nothing happened, I backed you up, but then I suppose I can't blame her I mean I'd be jealous too, a man like yourself has women making a play for him all the time." She added leaning her head against his shoulder her fingers trailing along his toned bicep. "I mean who could blame them…" She trailed off allowing her towel to fall open and locking her eyes with his before suddenly pouncing, pushing the stunned Gavin back onto the couch and kissing him passionately.

- - - -

Across town a Hackney pulled up in front of the Gates Gallery and a now composed Meredith slid graciously out, not a sign on her beautiful face of the tumult below. Nodding at her new security staff as they methodically but politely scanned each visitor through a metal detector, she wandered through into her newly reopened space content to simply stand back and watch each person's reaction to her current exhibition. Numbers had been surprisingly high so far considering she was featuring a relatively unknown but talented artist, but as Meredith glanced around her visitors she realised there were as many curiosity seekers as serious art lovers. It seemed that with the general public, as opposed to the serious art connoisseurs, there was nothing like a good scandal to garner an interest in something new, but whatever their reason for visiting she frankly didn't care they all paid and that was the material point at such a time. However her real fear was what would happen when she and her gallery was no longer the publicity draw, when she no longer had the support of those old influential friends on the Arts Council to fall back, they had made that perfectly clear when she had decided to side and stand with Gavin during his ordeal and not join the mass ranks of shocked and outraged art lovers who naturally defended the late critic Mr Raymont.

All for him. Had it been worth it in the end? True without him she would probably be dead by now so it was hardly important to consider, 'what ifs' and 'might have beens' but was it?

However before she could come to any sort of an answer, her solitude was interrupted.

"Meredith."

- - - -

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Gavin gasped, bodily pushing Katherine off of him, not caring as she crashed painfully to the floor.

"I would have thought that was obvious!" Katherine snapped back wincing as she rubbed her sore elbows before uncomfortably reaching for her towel to cover her embarrassment.

"Yes but the question is why?" He barked pulling away and putting the sofa between them, staring down at the woman who now gazed fixedly at the floor avoiding his gaze.

"Look I made a mistake; I miss read the signals, no harm done."

"What bloody signals?"

Now angry herself Katherine got to her feet, tucking the towel firmly in place before facing him. "Oh I don't know call be dense but you called me to meet up socially, you invite me to stay over at your house while the 'so called love of your life is away' even when it is quite obvious to anyone but you that your relationship is on the rocks and heading for the seabed….That was the whole point wasn't it, you knew she was coming home, you arranged this whole thing…"

"What don't be bloody ridiculous Katherine!" Gavin retorted. "Like this would help things."

"Well I don't know jealousy can be a powerful motivator, making her think she's lost you, could be your last ditch attempt to provoke a reaction from her make her fight to keep you."

"But I didn't…" Gavin trailed off, unable to admit that her idea did have some measure of merit; nothing would get under Meredith's skin more but the question was would she fight or simply throw him aside like some discarded toy she had grown bored with?

"Are you sure? Because I doubt I am the only woman who wouldn't appreciate being so played with, so I'll lay my cards down because it's obvious you won't. I like you, I like you a lot and I am pretty certain the two of us could have a lot of fun together, but I am not in the market for something serious, so if you want to go ahead pining for the lovely Meredith then that is just fine with me, we can go back to being business partners and I'll find someone else to have some fun with. However if you should change your mind and decide to enjoy yourself for a change, let her do the running for once in a while, then you know where to find me."

And with that she turned and strode up the stairs not waiting for an answer from the stunned Gavin whose eyes automatically followed her form as she left, some habits were just to hard to break and he was just looking after all. Reaching up he ran a finger across his lip, still able to taste her in his mouth, then shaking his head he forced such thoughts from his mind. He had made his choice and Katherine wasn't the sort of woman who would simply keep quiet about a one night stand, he would risk loosing everything if he hadn't already.

Grabbing his keys from the side he made his decision he wasn't going to wait and see, he had to see Meredith now and sort this out, after all more than his future depended on the outcome.

- - - - -

"Andre?" Meredith gasped whirling around to stare at the grinning French man. "What…How..When?"

Chuckling at her stunned expression her former professor leant forward gathering her into a hug and placing kisses on both her cheeks. "Ma cherie you are surprised to see me?"

"Well yes…I mean you didn't tell me you were visiting London."

"Ah well I hardly knew I was myself until I was here. That talk we had in Paris made me think about my life, all this time I have been cursing myself for my past mistakes and forgetting to live and I have you to thank for opening my eyes my darling Meredith." He gushed wrapping his arm possessively around her waist as they wandered out of the gallery.

"Yes but why here, why now, why me?" Meredith babbled, confusion blatant on her face at his sudden and impulsive behaviour.

"Why not?" Andre relied simply. "After all you were the one to put me on the right path, it is only fair I thank you and besides I haven't had the time to visit the London galleries for a while, I wanted to see what was 'hot' so to speak on this side of the channel, and you are the best guide I could imagine."

"Me…but Andre I'm so busy, what with my gallery and the baby."

"Yes I know, but where the harm in taking the weekend off and enjoying yourself with an old friend? Indulge me ma petite, just this once, for old times sake, they were good times were they not?"

Smiling Meredith had to admit he had a point, they had been for the most part very good times, the flush of first love set in the beauteous wonders of Paris, it had been a fairytale romance, the handsome older professor, the beautiful but emotionally immature student, the thrill of their clandestine meetings the secrecy of their affair, hiding away in tiny opulent bistro's, sharing knowing glances in his lectures full of hidden meaning then making passionate frantic love on his desk during tutorials whilst only doors away other classes were being taught. But then she had graduated and their relationship had come out into the open, and something had disappeared at the same time. Perhaps with out the appeal of forbidden fruit Andre had suddenly seemed not as extraordinary as she had once believed, and she had found her gaze wandering. He had quickly tired of her youthful exuberance, preferring to stay in than go out, he had reached the age to settle down, whereas she still wanted to open every crack in the universe and peer inside. So they had parted, it had been a reasonably amicable affair she had been offered a job in London and she taken it without barely a backwards glance, Andre had been more despondent promising to visit her in the hope that she would eventually change her mind but he never had, although perhaps her ignoring his calls had more to do it than any loss of feeling on his part.

"Meredith?" Andre repeated drawing her back out of her memories as they reached her office, causing her to blush at being caught day dreaming. "You were somewhere nice I hope?"

"Yes, I was just remembering…You're right I could do with a weekend off, but as payment you have to be honest. Tell me what do you think of my gallery?"

- - - -

Twenty minutes later another cab drew up outside the Gate's Gallery. Jumping out Gavin quickly paid the cabbie not bothering to wait for his change before heading inside, huffing in frustration when he found himself at the back of a very long queue, trust him to arrive as a tour group arrived. Not prepared to wait his turn he barged his way through the crowd, provoking many vocal exclamations of outrage and a few gasp of recognition as people put two and two together, drawing away from the now infamous ex-London mob boss and gossiping excitedly with their friends.

"Mr Cochran to see Miss Gates." Gavin snapped as one of the security guards approached him holding a portable metal detector.

"Is she expecting you sir?" One of them had the nerve to ask causing Gavin to redden with annoyance.

"No she is not, I'm surprising her and taking her out to lunch she is my fiancée after all." He added for emphasis.

"We could ring her…" One of the lads began but the senior officer took one look at Gavin's fuming expression and dismissed the idea. "It's alright sir please go right up." He replied waving Gavin through into the Gallery.

Nodding his appreciation Gavin caught the tail end of the conversation as he disappeared around the corner.

"But it's breaking the rules…" The first chap muttered.

"He's practically married to the boss, besides you know the strings he can pull, you wouldn't be just looking at the sack you know…"

- - - - -

"So you see from the plans what I propose, knocking those two walls through and opening that room up with skylights…" Meredith trailed off, waving her hands over the plans that were scattered across her desk. "What?" She prompted at the sight of Andre's serious expression.

"Nothing Ma Cherie." He answered quickly but Meredith could tell not honestly.

"Andre I asked for your opinion, don't be afraid to give it, I would rather know what you think gnow then after the builders have moved in."

Sighing the old professor moved round the desk gazing at the plans in detail before waving to draw her attention, his hand automatically moving to rest in the small of her back as he pointed out his suggestions. "You need a focus point, now if you altered this, making archways into the main room, you'll loose some wall space but give the gallery an overall design."

"That's perfect." Meredith exclaimed, scribbling the revisions on to the sketches, before glancing up to catch an amused Andre gazing down at her. "What's so fascinating?"

"You are my dear, all these years and still so enthusiastic, so passionate about life. I have missed that, I've missed you Meredith, until Paris I had not realised how much…Isn't there any chance…"

"Andre please don't." Meredith whispered softly. "It's in the past, I'm having a baby, I'm getting married, please don't spoil our friendship over something that can never happen, please try…"

"I know, I know." The Frenchman retorted smoothly, laying his free hand over his heart in an act of supplication. "As long as you are happy, I am happy…But just when am I going to meet this mystery fiancé of yours, I'd consider it an honour to meet the luckiest man alive…"

"Then your request is granted." Gavin's voice sounded loud and clear as he slid fluidly into the office surveying the cosy scene with a cold calculating glare, watching as Meredith pulled immediately away from her friend and headed over to him.

"Gavin darling." She gushed throwing her arms around his neck before kissing him firmly on the mouth, much to his surprise and delight, and taking the most of the opportunity he kissed her back soundly, sliding his hands up her back and pulling her close.

"Meredith?" He questioned softly when she broke their embrace. "What are you up to?"

"Just play along." Was her muttered reply as she reached down and linked their hands drawing him across the room to meet her guest.

"Andre Veneres may I present my fiancé Gavin Cochran…Gavin my old professor Monsieur Andre Veneres." She added watching as Gavin confidently offered the older man his hand, grasping the Frenchman's firmly in a handshake, watching with satisfaction as their guest winced slightly at his grip and avoided his eye.

"A pleasure sir." Andre gushed slightly, immediately returning his gaze to Meredith as he spoke, favouring her with his most dashing of smiles, but it had the opposite of effects to the one he was expecting as instead of moving away Meredith leant in closer to her fiancé leaning her head against Gavin's shoulder. "I am afraid I was wearing your lovely lady out Monsieur, she looks dead on her feet, perhaps you should sit down Ma Cherie."

"Oh I'm fine just a little tired from travelling…" Meredith began to protest.

"Ahh but of course, I am surprised you are even here today, not taking the time off to spend some time with your fiancé." Andre retorted. "It was such a shame he couldn't join you in Paris, but I know business is business."

"Indeed it is." Gavin cut in. "But I'll make sure she rests this afternoon after we've gotten back from lunch, speaking of which my love if we don't go now we'll never get a bite anywhere." Then a cunning idea struck him, a way of keeping her from biting his head off the moment her guest was out the room. "Why don't you join us Mr Veneres?" He asked, ignoring the less than subtle tightening of Meredith's hand in his. "You would be more than welcome, that's if you don't mind playing gooseberry for a while?"

"Ah but I would be delighted…And please call me Andre."

"Well then Andre shall we head out, my car is downstairs…Darling?" He added tightening his grip on Meredith's hand tugging her towards the door before releasing her hand and sliding his round her waist ignoring the small punch in the side she landed on him; leaning down to mutter in her ear. "Play nicely Sweetheart we wouldn't want to give the game away."

"When I get you home…" Meredith retorted between gritted teeth

"I can hardly wait." He retorted planting a quick kiss on her flushed cheek as they headed out the door.

- - - - -

A few hours later and the 'happy' couple finally arrived home in stony silence, but Gav was certain it wouldn't last for long as ever since they had dropped Andre off at his hotel the atmosphere had been tense. Slamming the front door open, Meredith slapped her keys down on the hall table, glaring at Gavin's reflection in the wall mirror as he stood leaning against the closed door expectantly.

"I cannot believe you did that." Meredith finally hissed, breaking the stalemate.

"But I thought you were friends, and what is more natural than offering your friends a place to stay when they are in town." Gavin replied innocently, crossing his arms and fighting the natural impulse to smirk.

"You….You bloody cunning bastard." Meredith spat, whirling round to glare at him in person. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to, if he's staying here then we have to keep up this lovey dovey act, and I have to resist the urge to wring your bloody neck."

"I won't pretend it doesn't have its advantages." Gavin replied softly. "Talking of which I had better clear my things out of the guest room, wouldn't want to give the wrong impression, now would we sweetheart."

"Fine." Meredith snapped storming away from him and up the stairs. "You can change all the sheets as well whilst you're at it, whilst I disinfect the shower, I won't touch anything that harlot had her grubby hands on, so you had better hope Mr Cochran I choose to believe you when you say nothing happened!"

Shaking his head as he watched her disappear from view Gavin risked a glance at the sofa, before guiltily straightening the cushions and then meekly following her upstairs.

- - - -

Episode 6:

There were times over the next few days that Gavin considered his idea to invite Andre Veneres to stay his most brilliant or most foolish of brain waves.

Due to Andre's imminent arrival he had quickly cleared his possessions from the spare room, and cheerfully began to unpack in Meredith's room, well as cheerfully as he could manage whilst the love of his life took every opportunity to glare at him whilst he unpacked his belongings in the token drawer and closet space she managed to find. But Gavin Cochran was not a man to be easily thwarted as Meredith soon found when she finally went to take her afternoon nap, a habit that due to her stressful lifestyle the Doctors had recommended.

"Oh no you don't!" Meredith had exclaimed when an eager Gavin had joined her, just as she was trying to doze off, wrapping his arms around her from behind as he spooned up against her. "Gavin I need to rest, it's for the baby I have to take time out when I get wound up."

"An excellent suggestion!" Gavin retorted, not lessoning his grip on her but now running his free hand up to stroke her arm and massage her shoulder. "You are far to tense, let me help."

"You're the one making me tense!" Meredith snapped, but there was no real venom behind her words as his magic fingers began undo the tensed muscles. "That's nice." She muttered dozing against her soft pillow and lulled by the warmth from his muscular frame as his other hand stroked languid circles along her bare arm, then across her hip to run his fingers across her stomach. "Don't stop." She added, moaning as he continued to trace his fingers tantalisingly across her abdomen, before moving to stroke her thigh through her dress, rubbing his thumb in circles across her hip bone and then daringly sliding his hand under her skirt to touch her skin.

"Gavin…" Meredith moaned drowsily, arching herself against him as he continued to toy with her. "Please…"

"Well you know what they say I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine?" Gavin murmured lovingly, keeping his talented fingers just a few tantalising inches away from where she wanted them.

"Anything, just don't stop." Meredith exclaimed, her breathing becoming increasingly laboured as her fiancé pushed her nearer and nearer the edge, his mouth moving down her slender neck, teeth nipping at her earlobe as she squirmed against him, her head thrown back in ecstasy as he cupped a breast firmly with his free hand and squeezed in tempo.

"God's Gavin." She finally gasped, as the barrier broke and pleasure filled her, her pale cheeks flushed scarlet with her arousal and her breathing ragged as her now impatient fiancé captured her mouth rolling her underneath him, their impatient hands both reaching for and struggling with his belt and trousers before Gavin ripped at her underwear pulling the silken black panties off and throwing them back over his head to land provocatively on the spotless cream carpet.

"I've missed you." He hissed covering her once more, and on the brink of joining them when the insistent buzzer sounded.

"Dear God not again!" He exclaimed pounding his fist into the pillow with frustration, earning him an amused glance from Meredith. "Well we could be quick?" He suggested hopefully, his hopes crashing and burning when an amused but distinctly 'forget it' look was shot at him.

"You invited him Darling!" Meredith hissed evilly as she pushed the half naked Gavin off her and practically stalked to retrieve her underwear, before changing her mind and instead of stepping back into them, tossed the offending garments back at her fiancé. "You know I don't think I'll bother, do try to make yourself decent darling and don't be long now will you!" She added before turning to go welcome their guest, a definite sated sway to her hips as she descended.

Groaning in frustration Gavin fell back on the bed, he knew exactly what she meant by that little gesture the minx, and if anything her continued refusal only aroused him more, so reaching for the underwear she had thrown at him he took care of the problem in hand with as much speed as his expertise could manage.

- - - -

A few minutes later as she was showing Andre around her apartment and he cast his approving gaze over the paintings which had mysteriously reappeared during her vacation, not that she had noticed until Andre had commented on her favourite; Gavin finally put in an appearance. He had dressed simply in a pair of black slacks and shirt but in that moment she wished she could do nothing more than shove Andre out the door and demand Gavin take her over whatever piece of furniture was closest. There was something so incredibly sexy about that man, was it his confidence or the way he walked into a room, like he could match everything and everyone in it, she wasn't sure? Or perhaps it was the slight quirk of his mouth as he watched her stare at him hungrily, even as he politely greeted their houseguest his eyes never leaving hers for long and she could see the same message reflected back at her.

"You have a lovely home." Andre suddenly spoke, breaking the spell that seemed to have descended and confirming the Frenchman suspicions that he had definitely arrived at an inopportune moment.

"Thank you, it's all Meredith, she has an eye for detail. Although there are one or two things of mine here, for example my latest purchase perhaps you would care to give me your opinion on it?" Gavin replied moving to stand in front the only different painting in the collection and guiding his fiancé to stand next to him, determined that he would find a way to pay her back for that little stunt earlier.

"Indeed she does." Andre replied awkwardly before taking a closer look at the work Gavin had directed him to. "Lovely…" He trailed off paused in thought his eyes locked on the painting.

And so giving Gavin ample time to begin his revenge, sliding his hand down to cup and knead Meredith pert behind through the thin layer of her loose dress, smiling as she had to stifle a gasp of surprise, her entire frame tensing as he ran his hand down to the tops of her thigh and began to rub his fingers between them through the fabric, eliciting a slow moan which Andre mistook for her clearing her throat.

"Pardon?"

"Coffee or Tea?" Meredith quickly covered, reaching down and grasping Gavin's wandering hand with her own, stilling his explorations.

"Tea please, lemon if you have any…"

"Of course, I'll just be a few minutes, please make yourself at home." Meredith added waving him over to the couches.

"Yes do we'll only be a few moments…After all can't have you lifting anything heavy can we darling." Gavin cut in, his voice so sweetly composed that Andre simply smiled in agreement whilst Meredith had to stifle the urge to slap him.

As soon as they were out of ear shot that was exactly what she did, punching him sharply on the arm as his hands automatically reached for her backside the moment they were out of sight. "You are a dead man!"

"Why what did I do? You're the one who can't keep her hormones under control, one minute you want me the next you don't! I'm not a human yoyo you know! Although…" Gavin retorted manoeuvring her back against one of the kitchen units before pressing himself against her.

"Oh no you have to be joking…" Meredith gasped as she felt the press of his admiration against her thigh, but the telltale huskiness of her voice betrayed her.

"We can be very quick and very very quiet." Gavin assured her as he unbuttoned his trousers and gathered her skirt in his hands. "And afterwards I promise to be on my very best behaviour."

"What am I going to do with you?" Meredith mumbled into his mouth as he kissed her soundly, lifting her leg as he stooped slightly and pushed himself inside her filling her completely before rocking furiously back and forth, Meredith meeting his every frantic thrust with one of her own, running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair and leaning back to arch her back against him her orgasm building once more. "Gavin…" She cried softly as she bit down on her lower lip trying to strangle her moans and seeing her plight her fiancé clamped his mouth over hers allowing her to cry out into his as she climaxed dragging him with her.

"Oh gods." Gavin growled as he finally pulled away panting, wishing to be able to scoop her up into his arms and carry her off to bed to do exactly the same over and over again.

"Oh god indeed, I haven't even started the tea!" Meredith snapped rearranging her clothing but as Gavin noted there was nothing she could do to erase the glow about her, nor the crease marks on her dress nor the tell tale odour of sex that now permeated her. Andre would have to be a blind, deaf and have no sense of smell not to notice what was under his nose and that was exactly the way Gavin wanted it; he had noted the unrequited little looks that the Frenchman had been sending his fiancée well that would stop now.

- - - -


	23. Series 3 Episode 6 part 1

Episode 5:

It had been a difficult weekend but somehow Gavin had managed to survive it and more importantly so had Andre and in one piece which had surprised Meredith although she had been far too smug to comment on it. However Gavin had let out more than one silent sigh of relief when the Frenchman had been forced to pack his bags and bid Meredith a fond albeit reluctant farewell. Now he was firmly out of their apartment and Gavin delighted in the fact that it was just the two of them and with his free time had attacked the spare room with a gusto, which Meredith had admitted she found amusing. Several nights she had come home late from the gallery to find Gavin either elbow deep in paint or tangling with some new contraption, trying to fit shelves of fix up the cot. It was best to make a start on it apparently although Meredith was convinced this new enthusiasm for DIY was simply an excuse so she couldn't kick him out of their bedroom and back into the spare room. Not that she wanted to kick him out of her bed of course, Gavin had more than a few talents that kept him there on his own merits.

Stepping back to admire her reflection Meredith did a little twirl in front of the mirror, for a moment her hands skimmed over the now obvious protrusion of her bump through the satin and she sighed.

"You look wonderful…glorious…beautiful!"

Turning round Meredith half scowled half beamed at Gavin as he stood lounging against the doorframe looking rather dashing in his own tux.

"You have to say things like that!"

Shaking his head Gavin made his way across the room and stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her middle, caressing her stomach through the clinging fabric. "So I'm biased but…." He paused deliberately kissing his way down her exposed slender neck.

"Gavin…Stop that we'll be late."

"So we'll be late." He retorted shrugging unconcerned at her apprehension.

"Do you have any idea how much arm twisting it took to get these tickets?"

"Opera!" He added dramatically. "We could create our own scene here at home…far more enjoyable…none of those nosy disapproving socialites…"

Turning round slowly Meredith fixed him with a pleading gaze that he knew he was helpless to resist.

"Opera it is then…At least I have something beautiful to look at all evening."

"I look like a whale!" Meredith countered quickly grasping her purse and wrap and heading towards the door.

"I've never seen a whale with an arse that fine!" Gavin retorted in his usual course manner provoking an amused glance of outrage from his partner. "Ok ok I won't go gushing about your arse at the opera…" When that elicited the expected wry smile of approval he quickly added. "Oh that you have to admit it is…."

"Let's go!" Meredith growled grabbing his arm and half dragging him out the door.

- - -

"Can you believe it…"

"Honestly the nerve of some people…"

"It's shocking really…"

"Oh dear didn't you know he's a murderer…"

"She's covering for him course…"

"Involved in all of it…"

"How can they show their faces…"

Those were just some of the whispers that buzzed around the boxes at the auditorium as Meredith and Gavin entered. Meredith showed no sign of having heard them keeping her patrician nose high and proud as she swept through the crowd on Gavin's arm only the slight tightening of her grip on his forearm indicated that anything was amiss. Doing his best to follow her example Gavin merely scowled at anyone foolish enough to get in his way, parting the crowd more successfully than the red sea.

"Just ignore them." Meredith muttered through gritted teeth as they made their way to their seats.

"Ignore who?" Gavin quipped earning him a rare smile before they settled down to enjoy the performance. "Remind me why we're here again?"

"That's simple because I love opera." Meredith replied succinctly pulling her opera glasses from her purse and quickly scanning the balcony to see who was here.

"Remind me why I am here again?"

Smiling softly Meredith reached over and punched him gently on the arm. "Because you love me, remember…"

"Oh right." He replied teasingly before leaning back in his chair a vacant expression of boredom already etched on his handsome features. "I still think a night in would have been more fun." He sighed loudly drawing the disapproving huffs over their box's other opera lovers.

"Perhaps…" Meredith teased before closing the distance between them her hand moving to stoke his tensed thigh. "But the night is still young, and besides I will be ever so grateful."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Gavin quipped an eyebrow before returning his attention to the stage as the music began and the chattering died down. Ignoring the deliberate shushing over the elderly aristocrat next to him he lent forward and whispered in Meredith's ear. "And just how long is it till the interval?"

- - -

It seemed like a good idea at the time Gavin huffed as he finally managed to attract the bartenders attention. Stuffing a crisp tenner in the man's jacket pocket seemed to have done the trick, and two glasses of champagne magically appeared out of thin air much to the annoyance of the other opera patron's who had been queuing patiently. It was as he was pushing his way through the crowds that he suddenly felt a tug on his jacket, whirling around he scanned the room for any likely pickpockets but instead found only disapproving stares glaring back at him.

Shrugging off the irritating feeling of being watched Gavin made his way back to their box. Despite everything he still had this irrational fear when leaving Meredith's side, too many things had happened whenever they were apart. He knew that his over-protectiveness rankled with her, she was a woman used to running her own life independent of anyone else's demands. The last thing she would enjoy was having him by her side every second of the day and yet he simply couldn't help himself. He was making up excuses to catch a lift into town with her in the morning, having James drop her off first at the gallery before continuing on to his own or one of his clubs. His romantic insistence of meeting her everyday for lunch was not something that she would endure for much longer, true she seemed to revel in his company but he was certain before long his attentions would begin to suffocate her.

Turning the corner into their box Gavin stopped dead at the scene in front of him. Part of him just screamed at him to step forward and knock the redhead out of Meredith's face but one quick glare from his lover confirmed his decision to stay the hell out of this one.

"You're a disgrace Meredith and to think I used to think we were friends…After what happened to John you should be condemning that bastard not siding with him and certainly not carrying that…" She paused mid rant to point disgustedly at Meredith's bump.

"Are you quite finished?" Meredith hissed her own bright eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yeah I'm finished and so are you, or haven't you noticed no one wants you here anymore, you're yesterdays news honey…"

"At least I was ever someone of note unlike you…as for my choice of partner or father for my child that is none of your damn business and as for John Raymont I make no secret of the fact I am glad that bastard is dead…He was scum of the lowest kind and Gavin had a damn good reason for putting him out of his misery…"

"Well you should know scum Meredith you've rolled around with it often enough!" The redhead spat before catching sight of Gavin's icy presence blocking her escape route. "What's the matter dumbo can't you speak for yourself? All balls and no brains just how she likes them no surprise there…Oh go aren't you going to off me as well?"

Smiling coolly Gavin simply stepped past her handing Meredith her glass of champagne and grazing her cheek with a quick kiss. "It really is amazing the sort of trash they let in nowadays…" He muttered nonchalantly watching as a small smile graced her lips. "Are you quite finished Miss?" He added calmly as if she had been merely complaining about the weather and not insulting him to his face.

"I…"

"Then perhaps you should leave…It is a simple enough process so even you should be able to manage it, you put the right foot down and then the left…"

Blushing furiously the redhead whirled around and stormed out of the box to return to her own seat.

"A friend of yours?" Gavin quipped before settling back down sipping at his champagne.

"I once thought so." Meredith replied softly.

"Darling you cannot let them win."

"I have absolutely no intention of letting anyone get to me!" Meredith retorted waspishly. "I am just tired, today was a busy day…"

"Do you want to leave?"

"No!" Meredith snapped before sipping at her own drink and turning to glare at the stage as of her will could force them to reappear.

Sighing silently Gavin fought the impulse to reach out and comfort her. She didn't need placating, in fact he had learnt over the last few weeks that sympathy or pity, as Meredith preferred to call it, was something she abhorred. Instead he used the spare moments to check his pockets and make sure that he really hadn't been pick pocketed. It was with something approaching confusion that his fingers closed around a stiff lacquered program. Pulling it out he caught sight of a page torn from the program but it wasn't the brief about the leading soprano that caught his eye but the odd letters that had been circled in bright red ink. Excusing himself quickly with a wink and a muttered comment about the little boy's room Gavin stormed down to the box office. Demanding a pen and scrap of paper from the startled receptionist he quickly penned out the letters that had been circled. For a moment his hand trembled and the hair at the back of his neck prickled:

'We know what you did, we are watching.'

- - -

Fidgeting her seat as she tried to find a comfortable position, Meredith tried to resist the urge to glance once more at her watch and instead tried to loose herself in the music. Just what on earth was taking him so long? No one took this long to visit the bathroom and Gavin should have been back ages ago, unless something had happened? Suddenly gripped by all manner of terrible thoughts Meredith felt the slow churn of panic in her stomach. Unable to sit still any longer she grabbed her wrap and purse, pushing her way past the other people in the box in order to get to the exit, ignoring their loud complaints. She knew she was probably over-reacting that it had simply been the stewards not letting him back in after the second half had started and yet…

Ever since the shooting Meredith had been plagued with intermittent nightmares, she'd wake suddenly struggling for breath her mind full of different scenarios, late night phone calls from police, the sound of shots, of Gavin's still lifeless body. Blinking all those images away she made her way as gracefully as she could down towards the lobby her relief palatable when she spotted a wholly recognisable figure propping up the bar trading jokes with the bartender, completely unaware that she might be worried and wondering where he was.

"I know you dislike Opera," Meredith exclaimed causing a startled Gavin to whirl round in his seat, "But don't you think this is a somewhat extreme solution."

Smiling and not at all abashed by her scolding tone Gavin slipped off his seat planting a kiss on her cheek before offering her the adjoining bar stool. "I tried but the nazi's in uniform wouldn't let me back in…Seems I've misplaced my ticket."

"A likely story." Meredith huffed shaking her head and ordering a cranberry juice. "Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to come…I could have found someone else to come along, someone who likes opera and wouldn't be making me miss the second half to come looking for him!"

Forcing a smile on to his face Gavin searched from some answer that would distract her, he couldn't let he know the real reason, that his fear of letting her out of his sight compelled him to accompany her whether he would be forced to endure a night of misery at the opera or one of her other equally tiresome cultural events. "Ah but then you'd be missing out on another opportunity to 'educate' me." He teased wrapping his arm round her waist and tapping his beer glass at the same time laying a crisp note down on the marble bar top. "So do we go home…Or perhaps out for dinner I hear that there is a fabulous new French bistro just round the corner?"

Sipping at her cranberry juice Meredith leant back into his embrace resting her head on his shoulder. "Well it seems a shame to get all dressed up and not go out." So setting her glass down she picked up her purse. "Well come on let's go gatecrash, you can act all menacing and get us a table."

Shaking his head in amusement Gavin caught her hand tightly in his, for a moment all thought of the warning note far from his mind. "I should have realised you were only with me for my ability to queue jump!"

Smiling coyly Meredith pulled him along behind her as she darted down the wide marble staircase down to the gilt lobby, then glancing back playfully over her shoulder she retorted. "Oh no you do have one other talent I rather like." Snorting in amusement Gavin stepped onto the sidewalk quickly hailing a passing hackney, then opening the door wide for Meredith he watched as she sashayed sexily over to him her fingers playfully trailing down his chest then rubbing hungrily over his crotch for a moment before coolly slipping into the cab as if she had merely pecked him on the cheek and not blatantly felt him up in public. Stunned for a moment as he felt thump of blood as his pulse quickened, gritting his teeth he quickly regained control shooting Meredith a look that was adulterated lust and mischief; she wanted to play games, well two could play at that game.

"Gavin are you getting in this side of Christmas?" Meredith asked all innocence, arranging her long peacock satin skirt carefully as she waited for him to get into the cab.

"Just coming dear!" He retorted tongue in cheek watching as her dark eyes flashed with momentary amusement as he slid onto the seat beside her.

"Sure you don't just want to go home?" She giggled as he lent forward to tell the driver the name of the restaurant, taking advantage of his pose to circle his earlobe with her fingertip before raking her nails across the skin at the top of his collar, revelling in the Goosebumps that her caress provoked. Forcing aside the desires that her touch was invoking Gavin shook his head nonchalantly, artlessly reaching up to remove her hand holding it tenderly with his own, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it before releasing it; his own hand moving to rest innocently on her thigh where his thumb began to draw miniature circles.

"Gavin…" Meredith growled warningly after a few minutes of his gentle touch, her usual precise diction wavering.

"Yes my love?" Gavin asked simply an artless look on his handsome face.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop that!"

"Oh." Gavin replied amiably, immediately removing his hand from her leg and instead wrapping it round her shoulders, waiting for her to relax before trailing his fingers across the delicate skin of her bare shoulder. "You smell good enough to eat." He muttered into her ear, nuzzling his nose into her dark hair that hang loose down to her shoulders. Then ignoring her attempts to wiggle free he lent down and placed featherlike kisses down her slender neck and along the curve of her bare shoulder. "You taste good enough to eat as well." He mumbled against her skin, feeling the heat rising from her as her pulse quickened.

"Gavin…" Meredith hissed but this time her rebuke was more like a plea than a warning as she lent into his touch her fingers gripping the silky material of his tux as she lent back exposing more of her neck to his torturous scrutiny. Grinning against her skin Gavin slipped his other hand gently over her bump following the curve of her hip down to the top of her thigh before firmly cupping the swell of her backside through the thin fabric; revelling as she pressed her body firmly against his her hands sliding up round his neck.

"Hey this is a taxi not a knocking shop!" The Taxi driver's brash cockney accented voice insisted, totally destroying the mood and yet giving the pair a much-needed dose of reality as they pulled up outside of the restaurant.

Huffing in annoyance and sexual frustration Gavin reluctantly slapped the right money into the driver's palm throwing the door open and half helping half dragging a flushed Meredith after him. "The nerve of some people!" He muttered a now dark and menacing scowl creasing his forehead as he stalked over to the restaurant ignoring the polite queue of people waiting to speak with the maitre de.

"Cochran table for two!" He snapped watching as the diminutive silver haired Maitre de simply raised an eyebrow at his tone, politely glancing down at the reservation book for one he knew they didn't have.

"I am sorry Monsieur but there does not seem to be a reservation under that name…Perhaps you have booked somewhere else?…Or if you would care to wait ?" He added in his thick accent before pointedly waving to the back of the queue and Gavin could hear the not quite muttered remarks of 'quite right' and 'the nerve of some people' from the people behind.

"No I will not!" Gavin hissed.

"Then there is nothing I can do for you Monsieur."

"Gavin!" Meredith snapped warningly she could tell at the first glance this Maitre de was one of the few who wouldn't respond well to Gavin's menacing approach and the last thing either of them needed was for Gavin to be arrested for causing affray. Turning her most dazzling smile of the Maitre de Meredith offered her apologies in perfect Parisian French, watching as the silver-haired gentleman positively jolted in surprise. She then enquired if her assistant had made the reservation under her name, Gates, and that it might have been for later in the evening as it was for after the opera.

Smiling knowingly as if he had finally met a fellow civilised being in the midst of all these English Savages the Maitre de glanced down at his little book once more before reaching down with his little silver ballpoint and ring fencing a table. "Ahh yes we do have something at ten O'clock?" He added enjoying the looks of annoyance and disappointment on the faces of the queuing plebeian's. "If you wouldn't mind waiting by the bar I will have someone fetch you when your table becomes available…"

"Merci." Meredith quipped grasping a confounded Gavin's hand and drawing him through the restaurant and up the spiral staircase to the bar.

"How did you?"

Smiling smugly Meredith cut him off with a look and a pointed. "Sometimes charm is far more effective than bullying…Now get us an expensive bottle red to show your appreciation!"

- - -


	24. Series 3 Episode 6 Part 2

Episode 6:

"Don't you dare even think about opening those curtains!" Meredith cuttingly demanded even through the pillow that was muffling her words. "Need a shrink…Ungodly hour.." She mumbled as she continued to doze enjoying the relative luxury of her Saturday morning lie in.

Smiling indulgently Gavin moved as silently as he could around their bedroom, slipping on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt before carrying his trainers out the door. Normally he would have agreed with his fiancé's assessment, as it usual took Meredith kicking him out of bed before he would willingly leave her alone in it. However today was not a normal day!

Sitting down on the stairs he pulled on his trainers and jogged down the polished wooden steps, nodding for a moment as his carefully vetted cleaner appeared briefly from the kitchen nodding her greeting as she disappeared home for the day her work already done as the apartment positively shined. Grabbing his chilling bottle of Evian from the fridge Gavin began his routine security sweeps before leaving the house. Windows closed and locked check…All dangerous appliances off…Then tapping in his security code he quickly set the sophisticated alarm system which would trigger if anyone opened a door or window without first typing in the code in each room's security pad.

Jogging down the steps he lent down to surreptitiously check his laces when in fact he scanned the street quickly, before subtly nodding to the flat across the road where he knew the company he had hired would be watching. Stretching out he slowly began his jog, cursing each step the new stalker that had forced him to take such drastic action and carry out such an odious charade. He hated jogging with a passion, loathed the sweaty hair banded health freaks who extolled its many virtues and seemed to think that by mere merit of their eco-consciousness that entitled them to take up valuable road and path space.

Yet he had needed an excuse to be up before Meredith every morning, ever since the morning after the Opera when by chance he had risen first and found a new note lying on his doormat. What had infuriated him more than the threats was the nerve these people seemed to have, first putting one in his own pocket, then using his own Sunday newspaper against him, the front page hideously massacred by their red-penned circles. It had taken some clever covering to keep that one from Meredith, and a convincing rant about the bloody newsagents forgetting his paper seemed to have done the trick. The very same day he had been on the phone, ringing around all the contacts he had until he found just the firm he was looking for. Small and with an exemplary record he had hired them not only to watch the apartment, but provide a discrete body guarding service for Meredith, which if she knew about would undoubtedly send her into one of her tantrums. So it was definitely in all their best interests that everything be kept quiet, not only for his health and well being but also the baby's as their Obstetrician had already warned Meredith about her precarious blood pressure levels.

Doing his mandatory run round the park, Gavin stopped for a moment by a payphone to swig from his Evian bottle, glancing at his watch. A moment later it began to ring and Gavin stepped over to answer it.

"I almost thought you were running late!"

"Very funny Mr Cochran, now to business we were able to obtain the list of people who purchased tickets to the opera and compared to the list of possible suspects you supplied, I am afraid we didn't come up with a match. Of course this only covers those who paid and not their guests but I am afraid we are going to struggle to tie all of those names down…As for the paperboy who delivered you newspaper, questioning didn't reveal any tampering, he simply selected the next paper from the pile. So it seems that your paper was tampered with either after leaving the printing plant or whilst it was at the newsagents. However whoever did has obvious planned it meticulously, taking time to learn the paperboy's exact route and the order of delivery. We haven't as yet been able to question the vender as he tends to work around the clock and lives above the store but it is next on our line of enquiry."

"What about the guests for Meredith's upcoming dinner party have you had the chance to check them out like I requested?"

"We are almost finished, a report will be delivered to you with Miss Meredith's favourite Pepperoni slice this evening."

Snorting in amusement Gavin quipped. "Is there anything you guys don't think of?"

"I hope for your sake Mr Cochran that there isn't!" Then the line went dead and Gavin went back to stretching before making the five minute jog home.

- - -

"Are those crumpets…Oh and scrambled eggs and bacon…Gavin are you trying to make me fat or just torture me?" Meredith moaned softly when a showered and changed Gavin finally dared to wake her with breakfast in bed.

"Only the best for my girl!" Gavin quipped trying to ignore the quizzing look in Meredith's eye. She wasn't a fool she knew he was up to something, he was spoiling her far too much, but he couldn't help it.

"What did you break?"

"Nothing my love." Gavin insisted setting the tray down beside her and handing her a fork before stealing a crumpet for himself.

"Hey!" Meredith exclaimed trying to reclaim her stolen breakfast. "What happened to your health kick?"

"It's..just..a…crumpet…" Gavin spluttered in between bites until there was nothing but a trace of butter on his fingertips. "Besides now you can indulge guilt free." He added leaning down and kissing her firmly before rummaging around in the wardrobe for his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Meredith demanded suspiciously her scrumptious breakfast now forgotten as she watched Gavin prepare to go out. "I thought we were going to spend the day at the V&A…My friends invited us to come and see the restoration work, they are expecting us."

"No beloved they are expecting you, they invited me to be polite, they tolerate me for your sake alone."

"Gavin please this important to me, I want you all to get along!"

"And we will." Gavin insisted placatingly, standing in front of the mirror as he knotted his Armani tie and tugged on his jacket. "I will meet them all at this dinner party of yours and I promise to dazzle them all with my wit and charm just as I have you." Then with a kiss on her cheek he quickly disappeared before she could remember he still hadn't answered her question.

- - -

Growling once Gavin was out the door Meredith toyed with the remainder of her breakfast, before reaching over and picking up the phone. Gavin just didn't understand, she couldn't go on her own, not to this. Margie Hotherington had invited them, not someone Meredith would have called a friend more like a useful acquaintance. It was obvious to Meredith that they had only been invited to add a bit of drama to an otherwise dull fundraiser, yet it had seemed like a perfect chance for Gavin to prove his critics wrong, or at least cause a few select people to question the conclusions they had drawn about the former London gangster. However despite all these careful efforts she was making on his behalf, Gavin at best seemed oblivious to her efforts and at worst dismissed them as worthless. He seemed quite content to remain on the outside, able to operate his business and life better when he did so, he had his own acquaintances to socialise with he didn't need her influential friends, he had influence of his own kind.

Grabbing her Rolodex Meredith quickly scanned for Margie's number, dialling it before she could change her mind she waited for the woman to pick up.

"Margie…It's Meredith Gates."

"Meredith darling so lovely to hear from you now you aren't ringing to cancel on me are you…I don't need to remind you of all people how like gold dust these tickets are and the museum would be so disappointed not to raise as much attention and money for the restoration…"

Gritting her teeth as Meredith heard the unspoken threat that this would probably be the last invite she received if she dared to turn this one down at such short notice. "No of course not Margie…It's just that Gavin has been detained on business so I just thought I'd better tell you as the hostess I will bringing a different guest…"

"Oh well I was looking forward to meeting your new man but well such things cannot be helped I suppose…So who are you bringing instead my dear?"

"That would be telling." Meredith replied cagily. "Let's just say he is a very talented young artist…Great potential."

Chuckling knowingly Margie added eagerly. "Well then I cannot wait to meet this new talent of yours…Remember Two O'Clock start so don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Meredith retorted, trying valiantly to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she hung up the phone.

Then lying back against her pillows she mentally chewed through the new talent she was showcasing in her upcoming exhibit, trying to find a face that would fit, of course there was one obvious candidate. Tall, ruggedly handsome, bright and very talented and the right side of thirty, yet with a boyish enthusiasm for art that made him instantly endearing. He was a PR wet dream, and he was hers lock stock and barrel. All he needed was a little helping hand, to meet the right people, get the right exposure and he would be on the start of a stellar career and Meredith a positive gold mine.

There was only one reason she hadn't already been dragging him round town like her newest show pony and that was that she was worried about how Gavin would react. He had already revealed jealous and possessive tendencies, and she caught up in the flush a heady love affair had done nothing to discourage this, it made her feel special to provoke such a reaction. However now they had settled down into a daily rhythm she longed to get back to her normal routine, true she wasn't up to the nightly parties and late nights but she missed the social interaction of her peers.

She had tried to encourage Gavin to share her world but it now seemed quite clear that he intended to keep business separate from personal, and their relationship separate from anything else even their social circles. After all he had shown no intention of introducing her to his friends and seemed more than resistant to spending more time that absolutely necessary with hers. They hadn't even discussed their life after the baby came; it wasn't as though they had room for a nanny, although they could move if they had to. She wasn't even sure if he somehow in his deluded brain thought that she would be staying home and looking after it full time, it was almost as though he had something else constantly on his mind. Or someone?

Shaking her head to try and push that thought away, the memory of a certain leggy business partner of his. Was it her he was going to meet today instead of spending time with her like he had promised?

Well if he didn't deign it necessary to tell her where he was going or who with, then in all honesty he could hardly expect her to do the same, and it would only be business….

Picking up the phone she dialled Jake's number, inwardly smiling when she heard his cheerful greeting. "Jake…Whatever plans you've got for this afternoon cancel them, I've got some people I want you to meet…"

- - -

Where the bloody hell was she? Prowling round the kitchen Gavin glared accusingly at the expensive pizza that sat growing cold and untouched on the counter. Glancing at the clock Gavin picked the bottle of champagne that was chilling innocently in the ice bucket and poured himself a large glass as he ruminated on his situation.

Fine so he had told her to go without him, he could hardly blame her if she actually took his advice for once. She wasn't to know that the important business meeting was with his solicitor about forcing through his divorce or that he had felt guilty at letting her face those people alone and so rushed the meeting in order to be home just in time to catch her lift into town. It was only when he found the house suspiciously empty that panicking he remembered to check his mobile. As expected there was a rather brief message from Meredith telling him she gone to the fundraiser and would be back around seven.

All in all he had been rather pleased, Meredith hadn't seemed off with him on her message and he hadn't come home to a grumpy pregnant fiancé annoyed because he had made her cancel her plans for nothing. Although he was more than confident in his own ability to improve her mood and an afternoon spent lovemaking would definitely have given them both a natural high and set the tone for his romantic intentions.

As it was it left him free to indulge a few of his rather plebeian hobbies as Meredith condescended to call them, settling down in front of the telly to enjoy a good game of football and rebelliously drink his beer out of a can. Then when seven drew closer, he had ordered the pizza Meredith had seemingly become addicted to during her pregnancy, placed a bottle of ridiculously expensive champagne in the fridge to chill and slipped upstairs to sort through the luxurious bath bubbles Meredith seemed to have in endless supply; setting the scene for a certain question he had to ask.

Now at gone eight, the pizza was cold, the champagne almost gone and the bubbles decidedly pathetic. Bored, annoyed and more than a bit pissed Gavin decided now would be the perfect time to explore the contents of Meredith's film collection. So he sank down in front of the cabinet giggling when the contents of his champagne glass sloshed over Meredith's prize cream rug. Casting his eye over neatly labelled classics, he searched desperately for something with a bit of bite bemoaning the current choice of stilted classics which would have him snoring before they had introduced all the characters.

Then a bunch of cryptically labelled cassettes caught his eye, MG Paris 87…New York…St Tropez 94 and some didn't have any labels at all. Intrigued he removed the entire section and placed the first in the player, bursting out with laughter when a recognisable yet decidedly gawky t-shirted and pimpled faced Giles appeared on screen before the view panned out to reveal one of Paris's most famous landmarks.

For the next few minutes Gavin fast-forwarded through recordings of endless art galleries then suddenly he hit play as a very recognisable lady came into frame. Even with the long permed hair she looked gorgeous, and the rather short shorts she were wearing captured his attention just as they did most passing Frenchmen. At Mile's request she performed a little twirl before saucily blowing the camera a kiss, raising her eyebrow in a decidedly provocative fashion. However then another gentleman he recognised came into frame, Andre's ruggedly handsome face sporting a smattering of designer stubble as he found some reason to monopolise Meredith's attention before leading her off into another corner of the gallery. Clenching his fist round the remote Gavin had to resist the urge to put his fist through the set as Giles's camera followed them long enough to spot the oblivious couple kissing passionately. Punching the eject button he ripped the tape from the player before throwing it down and picking up the New York one, this was later after she had dumped the odious frog, so at least he wouldn't have to watch them making googoo eyes at each other.

This one started in central park with Meredith and another obvious gay fellow trying to coax a reluctant Giles into a rowboat. Gone was the perm, and in was a new edginess he associated with the current Meredith. Already she had a sense of classic style albeit on a more limited budget, and her natural good looks meant that even in a sweater and jeans she attracted more than her fair share of attention. Then suddenly it cut to what was obviously a gay club in down town Manhattan, how on earth they had gotten the camera in Gavin couldn't work out but just for the sight of Meredith in a skintight leather cat suit he was more than glad they had.

The noise drowned out whatever conversation was going on but he was certain some bets were being made, as first there were tequila shots and then Miles lent forward to whisper in Meredith's ear before laying a cool 100 Dollars on the table. Cool and collected Meredith simply smirked and nodded her agreement to whatever nonsense he had suggested before sauntering off into the club. For a moment her friends and the camera tried to locate her before suddenly she reappeared on one of the podiums whispering in one of the dancing girls ear, and then to the proceeding catcalls began to kiss the scantily clad dancer senseless.

It had certainly the same effect on Gavin, who watched open mouthed as on screen Meredith returned to scoop up her prize money. That was certainly something to think about, not that he ever intended to share her with anyone but the prospect was certainly tempting. Taking another swig of champagne Gavin fumbled for one of the unmarked tapes deciding to leave the prospect of Meredith in a bikini for a day when he was feeling particularly low. Pushing the tape he had to shrug off the familiar feeling of de-j-vu then hitting play he suddenly realised what he had found. She had kept it; the little minx hadn't destroyed it. Fast forwarding until he watched their screen selves appear Gavin growled slightly as his counterpart pushed her back against the wall, making short work of her dress before wrenching her foot from the floor as he began to ravage her.

Then suddenly the rattle of the key in the lock gave him just enough warning, smiling evilly he reclined on the couch filling another glass with the remaining champagne as he waited for her; she wasn't going to know what hit her, he was going to make her regret every second she had been late and come begging back for more.

"About Bloody time woman, take your clothes off and get over here now…I'm going to…" Gavin suddenly trailed off when a scarlet Meredith stepped inside followed by a rather handsome young man. "Oh shit…"

"Oh shit indeed." Meredith retorted angrily. "Jake this is Gavin…Gavin Jake...As you can see he is quite the charmer."

Laughing the young artist nodded politely at Gavin before backing out the door. "Well I said I just wanted to make sure you got home safe…"

"Oh just ignore him, I am sure that's his standard greeting regardless of who it is." Meredith added bitterly. "Drink?"

Blushing at being caught so firmly in the middle of a domestic Jake politely refused. "Thank you for the afternoon Miss Gates, I can't remember having such a good time."

"You're more than welcome!" Meredith gushed laying it on a bit thick for Gavin's benefit. "Everyone loved you…I swear half of London will be falling at your feet before the year is out, and that will be just the start I promise!"

"Well thank you again…I'd better be going…Good night Mr Cochran." He added nodding in Gavin's direction before beating a hasty retreat.

"That was cozy." Gavin remarked tersely when the lad had left. "Are you going to be bringing all your waif's and strays home?"

"That young man is a brilliant talent in the making, he is hardly a waif or stray…And you could have been just a bit more welcoming it was hardly his fault he walked in on Gavin Cochran mid pass now was it? And to answer your question yes I will bring home whomever I see fit, unlike you I enjoy my friends and my life and intend to integrate them as much as possible!"

"I see." Was Gavin's simple reply as he sulked on the sofa, glaring at the now black television screen until Meredith deigned to sit beside him munching on a slice of cold pizza.

"What have you been watching?" Meredith asked now content to put the argument behind since her fickle temper had been assuaged by food.

"Oh nothing much…" Gavin mumbled. "Just some home movies I found!"

Chocking on her pizza Meredith soon spotted the assorted tapes that lay scattered about. "You didn't?"

"I most certainly have…The Paris one I suggest you bin but I think we'll keep the New York one it has one or two scenes I rather like."

"You saw?"

"I most certainly did!" Gavin retorted nudging her thigh with his foot. "Most enlightening."

"Bastard!" Meredith retorted, but half-heartedly as her outrage was undermined by her wry smile.

"Perhaps but you'll have to ask my mother about that."

"You have a mother?" Meredith quipped.

"Play nice beloved." Gavin retorted sliding over to sit beside her his arm draping around her shoulder as his other hand rubbed her stomach gently. "Junior done anything interesting?"

"Not yet."

"He's as stubborn as his mother I see!"

"Coming from you I consider that a compliment…Besides she's a girl." Meredith retorted before snuggling into his shoulder and picking up the discarded remote and pressing rewind. "Alright then let's see how bad my hair looked."

"Meredith…Ahh, I was going to mention that…" Gavin quickly explained when the screen sprang to life and revealed them mid-coital.

"This is what you were watching?" Meredith gasped before she titled her head to try and get a better view. "Oh my…Well at least my hair looks good in this one…"

"All of you looks good in this one!" Gavin murmured in her ear running his fingers down her bare arm.

"Oh no you are not getting round me that easily. You ruined my plans."

"You ruined mine!" Gavin countered waving at the champagne and candlelit table. "And you can empty your bath because frankly I cannot be bothered."

"You ran me a bath?" Meredith asked coyly, smiling up at him through her lashes. "With bubbles and everything?"

Grunting Gavin tried to keep the faint blush from his cheeks.

"Candles and rose petals and so forth?" Meredith added her smile growing as Gavin's faint blush deepened. "You soppy old romantic, who would have thought it under that tough exterior of yours lay such a pussycat."

"Be careful Meredith this cat has claws…" Gavin muttered trying to ignore the caress of her hand on his thigh and the way she was nuzzling into his shoulder. "You didn't even ring to say you would be late…Tonight was important."

"Then you'd better let me make it up to you!" Meredith insisted pushing him back on the couch as she quickly straddled him her fingers ripping at his shirt buttons till she could rake her fingers across his toned chest, which she then lent down and nipped gently.

Running his hands up under her skirt Gavin allowed her to manipulate him as she willed his gaze drifting across to the television where his double was doing the exact some thing. Following his line of vision Meredith chuckled arching her back as she copied her screen self. "I've a camera lying about this place somewhere, care to film a sequel?"

"Are you serious?" Gavin gasped, his tenuous control now truly stretched to breaking point.

"In the cupboard I think." Meredith moaned nodding back over her shoulder before sliding sensuously off of him.

"Go upstairs I'll bring the equipment."

Laughing at his pun Meredith slinked up the stairs purring throatily. "Darling you already have all the equipment you need just get the god damn camera!" Before disappearing from view.

Fumbling around the cupboard Gavin quickly found it, checking the battery he gave the camera a few test shots before switching it off. Then rummaging around in his jacket pocket he quickly found the small velvet box he was looking for. This was perfect not only did he get to film a sequel he would also get to record for posterity her reaction to the most important question he would ever ask her.

- - -


End file.
